


Ikioi: World-Building

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Being an Idiot, Author Freely admits Hypocrisy, Author is a Derp, Culture, Dictionary, Fan Countries, Genetics, Kirigakure, Konohagakure - Freeform, Most of this is overthinking things, Multiplying Tags, Muttering about timelines, Ninshu, Oblivious Author, Other, Plenty of Bullshit, Reincarnation Breakdown, Seriously this is general worldbuilding, Supplementary Information, Timeline, Unscientific Science, Wall of Information, and magic, rambles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rants, and general World Building Notes. Officially this is a dumping ground for things that don’t entirely make sense and it’s a reference sheet. Will include such things as a vague timeline, birthday listing and also a handful of my made up countries. Speculation on character relations and the functionality of different villages and really this is just something that’s primarily for me.</p><p>Also, yeah, I don’t really have a blog so you’re all going to have to bear with my seemingly random stuff like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terms Dictionary

Just a quick list of some of the more commonly heard terms that are thrown around in my Naruto fanfiction, will include rankings of importance and all that, but not any justu names or specifics for the Kages of a village. Will likely get updated later with more terms if people so request, or as I recall anymore that would be important.

Ikioi: The planet/world of Naruto itself

Sannin: Three Ninja

Shinobi: Ninja

Kunoichi: Female Ninja

Genin: First shinobi rank, literally meaning Low Ranking ninja

Chunin: Second shinobi rank, literally meaning Middle Ranking ninja

Tokubetsu Jonin/Tokujo: Specialty Jonin, or Specialty High Ranking ninja, they're specialists.

Iryonin: Medic-nin, a medical ninja.

Jonin: Third shinobi rank, literally meaning High Ranking ninja

ANBU: The short form of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, which means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They're the covert ops.

T&I: Torture and Interrogation

Chubu: Unknown rank, translates to Support Division

ROOT: A secret faction of the ANBU run by Danzo

Kage: Shadow, often means the leader of the village as well.

Densetsunin: Legendary Ninja

Nukenin: Missing-nin, or a rouge ninja.

Iryō-han: Or the Medical Corps, Medical Teams, they run the hospital.

Ninshu: Ninja Creed/Ninja Sect

Jutsu: Technique

Ninjutsu: Ninja Technique

Genjutsu: Illusionary Technique

Taijutsu: Body Technique, or Martial Arts, Fighting Techniques.

Fuinjutsu: Sealing Technique

Bukijutsu: Weapons Technique

Iryo-Ninjutsu: Medical Ninja Technique

Senjutsu: Sage Technique

Jujutsu: Magic Technique

Bushidojutsu: Samurai Technique

Keimajutsu: Knight Technique

Kaizokujutsu: Pirate Technique

Baikingujutsu: Viking Technique

Toujinjutsu: Thief Technique

Kinjutsu: Forbidden Technique

Juinjutsu: Cursed Seal Technique

Hiden: Secret Technique

Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline, or Blood Limit

Ki: Physical energy

Chi: Spiritual energy

Chakra: The mixture of your physical and spiritual energy

Natural Energy/Acror: The energy in everything else, more or less Magic

Yokai: Legendary Creatures

Biju: Tailed beasts

Jinchuriki: Beast Containers, also the name means Power of Human Sacrifice

Pseudo-Jinchuriki: Not quite a full Jinchuriki, but someone who possesses traits of one, such as a portion of the beast chakra.

Daimyo: Feudal Lord

Clan: Family Group

Bingo Book: The list of Nukenin and Ninja of interest, used by bounty hunters.

Gelel: A mineral that contains life energy

Summons: Animals that come from their own realm

Jashin: A demon god, or the God over the Demon Realm

Kami: The main goddess over the Mortal Realm

Shinigami: Death God

Tendou: Cherub, the lowest ranking member of the military in Kaigengakure

Tenshi: Angel, the second ranking in the military of Kaigengakure

Tokubetsu Daitenshi/Tokudai: Specialist Archangel, the specialists of Kaigengakure

Daitenshi: Archangel, the third ranking in the military of Kaigengakure

Itazurakko: Imp, the lowest ranking in the military of Bochigakure

Akuma: Evil Spirit, the second ranking in the military of Bochigakure

Tokubetsu Daemonis/Tokudae: Specialty Demon, the specialists of Bochigakure

Daemonis: Demon, the third ranking in the military of Bochigakure

Conquisita: The combined Covert Ops of both Bochigakure and Kaigengakure

Pugnator/Pugnatoris: General forces, or warriors from Jikuusekai no Kuni. A pugnator is a single warrior while pugnatoris is the plural.

Liberi: Child, the lowest rank for people from Gaisungakure

Exolescere: Adult, the second rank for people from Gaisungakure

Specialistae Anguigena/Serpentis: Specialist Dragon, or Serpent, they're the specialists of Gaisungakure

Anguigena: Dragon, the highest rank for people from Gaisungakure

Vocivus: The Void, Covert Ops of Gaisungakure

Inabikari Kusho: The Lightning Division, otherwise known as the Technology Department(Gijutsu Bu) is a department that's shared between Yuki no Kuni, Tochi no Gijutsu, and Jikuusekai no Kuni.

Samurai: Noble warriors, generally found in Tetsu no Kuni.

Romani: Travelers who don't generally settle in any one country.

Bellator/Bellatoris: Western Armies/Soldiers usually a large group of them. Bellator is the single, and Bellatoris the plural. 

Page: Knight in training, generally not seen outside of the castles that they're being trained in though.

Squire: Knight's apprentice really, they're still in training but they can now assist at least a little on the battle field.

Knight: Western Soldiers, they hold to the code of Chivalry

Soliequitis: Bottom ranking Knight, this is the first rank of a knight after they finish their training as a Squire

Mediequitis: Middle ranking Knight, this is the second rank in Knighthood

Proprium Apexequitis/Propex: Specialty Knight, these are the specialists

Apexequitis: Top ranking knight, this is the highest rank that one can achieve

Apsconditus: The Covert Ops of the Western World

Veneficiequitis: Rogue Knight, the equivalent to Nukenin

Regnatoris: Royal

Altus: Noble

Accensus: Attendants

Servus: Slave or Servant

Musculi: Street Rat, or stragglers, low class people


	2. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 26/07/2015: Because I noticed that I had majorly fumbled with the Naruto timeline I ended up kicking myself around and then rewriting the whole thing. Yes, that includes all the background details and everything. Also now there's actually likely going to be a bit more depth for everyone. Kind of, well anyway it'll be interesting.
> 
> Also seriously, this whole thing just kind of screws with my head, especially when trying to figure out the intricacies of the times when Kages were appointed.(Also on that note, the Kage's seem to have absolutely horrid luck when it comes to remaining alive)
> 
> Of course, this still doesn't include everything, because that would just be silly. Really it would. So it's primarily the important events. Or well, rather the ones that I actually remember that well, because there's seriously a lot a stuff that goes down in the Naruto plot.
> 
> Edit 10/09/2015: I altered Minato's age along with his generation, he's now younger than Nawaki and a few others. You'll have to check my Birthday sheet to see exactly what I've changed but it makes sense in my head okay. Also, yes the timeline still works.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Oh and SPOILERS!(Duh)_  
>  Edit 24/8/2016: Fixed some things up, also you'll notice that I added in the Kage timelines for the villages other than Konoha finally... because that's actually important, also a few things were added in regards to [Kirigakure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4764128/chapters/15742513) especially since I was getting so annoyed with it and people blaming Obito when realistically it was impossible for Obito to be behind it...  
>  ~~(Also does anyone else get a headache trying to figure out which A is which?)~~

Before Chakra(BC Ended 3750)

Long in the past of Ikioi the planet existed without Chakra. It existed in something on an eternal war, with parallels to our world minus the moon. Much like our reality people used various weapons to try and eliminate one another from the surface of Ikioi. The reasons for the seemingly endless and senseless war were undetermined.

At some point a child called Otsutsuki Kaguya was born into this war torn reality. Finding nothing but sadness and pain in the world around her she sought to change things. Hearing of the Shinju she seeked out the tree that was said to grow on the blood spilt by those who died. It was said to bore a fruit every millennium or so. When Kaguya found the Shinju she consumed the fruit and it gifted her with the power to change the world.

Sometime after she'd ended the forever war Kaguya became pregnant and gave birth to twins; Otsutsuki Hagoromo and Hamura. Both children were the first to ever be born naturally to have fully functioning chakra systems within their bodies. In a fit of rage and jealousy Kaguya lost herself and merged with the Shinju to form the Jubi(Ten-Tails). In this form she ravaged the lands as she attempted to take back the chakra that she believed was supposed to be her gift and her gift alone.

Eventually though both of her sons united against her and managed to defeat the Jubi. Hagoromo also managed to seal it within himself, and became the first ever Jinchuriki on Ikioi. With a wish of peace across Ikioi he came up with the teaching of Ninshu, and shared the energy of Chakra with the rest of the world, so that everyone would have it. He had two sons, Indra and Asura, both of who would eventually found the two most infamous clans across Ikioi, the Uchiha and Senju.

While growing up, Indra sought mainly power as the way to peace. On the other end Asura sought friendship and cooperation as the way to peace. Inspired by his younger son's dream Hagoromo used Banbutsu Sōzō(Creation Of All Things) to split the Jubi into nine separate beasts, each with their own amount of tails and specific skills. He gifted each of these new Biju with their names and then handed the husk, the last piece that remained of the original Jubi over to Hamura. Who sealed it as the moon before moving along with most of those who classified as the Otsutsuki Clan to the moon to guard the husk. To prevent their mother from ever being reawakened.

Before his death Hagoromo felt the need to choose a successor for his teachings of Ninshu. In the end it was Asura who was given the inheritance of Ninshu. Also before his death he met with the young Biju one last time and explained that they were still connected to one another, and he instructed them to go out and learn about the world.

Warring Clans Era(WCE Ended 2015)

After Asura was handed the inheritance of Ninshu Indra began to feel a little bit more than jealous. Spurned on by the manifestation of Kaguya's will(Kuro Zetsu) Indra challenged his younger brother over their inheritance. Eventually this challenge simply dissolved into war and the art of Ninshu was mostly lost to the world in favor of the more effective and battle ready ninjutsu.

During the warring clans period BZ manipulated many disasters and the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra in an attempt to recreate the rinnegan and eventually bring back Kaguya. BZ also eliminated quite a few developing clans that it felt would later cause a problem if left to grow strength.

As the years wore on eventually Madara and Hashirama were born and both boys met. Sharing a dream of peace they made a vow while skipping stones. As they grew older though they found out that they were from rivaling clans and their friendship was broken off for a period before eventually somewhat reconciling. Eventually they both managed to pull together and sign a treaty between their clans leading to the founding of Konohagakure no Sato.

  * Izuna died at the age of twenty-four in the year 2010. It took another five years for Madara to actually help found Konoha after that...




Shinobi Village Era(SVE)

Konohagakure was the first village officially founded, and thus became the "parent" village in that regard. Of course there was the fact that previously, during the Warring Clans Era Uzushiogakure was created, and it served as something of an inspiration. Other villages quickly followed their example...

  * I headcanon both Madara and Hashirama around thirty-two years old at the time of the founding.
  * Kiri was founded by Byakuren who was fifty-nine.
  * Iwa was founded Ishikawa, who I headcanoned as around sixty at the founding.
  * Kumo was founded by A(the first one...) who was maybe his early thirties... I'll say thirty-two.
  * Suna was founded by Reto who was maybe the same at the founding... so thirty-two...



Hashirama actually became Hokage in the year 0003. Madara stuck around for an entire year before he actually turned around and betrayed Konohagakure using the Kyubi. I'm pretty sure that when Ōnoki was fifteen he fought Madara, in the year 0004 before Madara turned around and betrayed Konoha...

That same year(0004) Hashirama sets out to retrieve the Biju and in an attempt to keep the peace, divides them between the countries. This attempt to keep the peace fails.

_First Shinobi World War(0005 SVE-0015 SVE)_

  * _Hashirama dies early on leaving Tobirama to take his place as Hokage. A also dies pretty early on leaving A to take his place as Raikage; 0006_
  * _A(the second) attempted to extend an alliance to Konohagakure but they were ambushed by the Gold and Silver brothers; 0007_
  * _Tobirama died shortly after and appointed a twenty-three year old Hiruzen as Hokage; 0008_
  * _Team Hiruzen was formed in the year 0009_
  * _Byakuren died at the age of sixty-nine passing on the Mizukage hat to Gengetsu; 0010_
  * _Iwa changed Tsuchikage at the end of the war with Mū becoming the Nidaime; 0015_
  * _The war went on for another six years before finally ending with an armistice treaty mainly because there would probably be too much loss if they continued fighting. Reliable documents of events are hard to come by so this is a bit rough._



There was a twenty year period of peace between the First and Second Shinobi Wars. During this time the economy was struggling a bit, especially in the smaller countries. Eventually war erupted once more as using military might other's tried to expand their borders.

Also during this time the Secret Countries, along with the Western Lands of Ikioi simply seemed to lose contact with the Elemental Nations; 0025

Reto died at the age of fifty-eight and passed on the Kazekage hat to Shamon; 0026

Both of the Nidaime of Kiri and Iwa killed each other in some clash during the year of 0032, which left Ōnoki to become the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Ovela(my name for him) to become the Sandaime Mizukage.

A(the second) dies and leaves A to become the Sandaime Raikage; 0034

_Second Shinobi World War(0035 SVE-0045 SVE)_

  * _The Sannin went up against Hanzo in Ame and earnt their name; 0037_
  * _After this Jiraiya suffered from a bit of guilt since they came across some Orphans created by the war. He chose to stay behind for a while to train them; 0037 - 0040_
  * _Kumogakure attempted to kidnap one Uzumaki Kushina at one point and that attempt was foiled by Namikaze Minato; 0039_
  * _Senju Nawaki died on a mission while under the command of Orochimaru; 0039_
  * _A(the forth) choses Killer B as his brother and B becomes the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi; 0040_
  * _Upon his return to Konoha Jiraiya was given a Genin team of his own of which Namikaze Minato was a member; 0041_
  * _Shamon was assassinated sometime during the war leaving Viekas(my name for him) to become the Sandaime Kazekage; 0042_
  * _Uzushiogakure was destroyed; 0044_
  * _Tsunade began to push forwards a rule where every team required a medic, through this she met Kato Dan who she fell in love with. Once more though she lost a loved one, this time on a mission that was right before the end of the war; 0044_



Between the end of the Second and Third Shinobi World War Tsunade kind of broke a bit and began to lose her faith in Konoha. After Hatake Sakumo messed up on an important mission of some kind the Third Shinobi World War began.

Sakumo also commit suicide due to being ostracized and the feeling of no longer being needed at all when even his young eight year old son rejected him. This had a huge effect on Kakashi who dedicated his life to following the rules to an almost ridiculous degree afterwards; 0051

_Third Shinobi War (0051 SVE-0056 SVE)_

  * _Akatsuki was founded, as in the original Akatsuki beneath Yahiko, Konan and Nagato; 0052_
  * _A(the third) passes the hat on to A; 0054_
  * _Kannabi Bridge(Obito's "death") was the primary turning point in this war, because following it's destruction Konohagakure began to win; September 0056_
  * _Sasori assassinates the Sandaime Kazekage leaving Rasa to take over; December 0056_
  * _Kirigakure later kidnapped Nohara Rin and turned her into a Jinchuriki in an attempt to release the Sanbi on Konoha. This failed because she had Kakashi kill her. Meanwhile elsewhere, Minato was occupied with fighting A and Killer B; March 0057_
  * _Orochimaru technically began his experimentation with the Senju cells at some point during this war, but the exact time-period is undetermined._



Just after the Third Shinobi World War, Danzo and Hanzo teamed up to try and get rid of the Akatsuki, this failed although Yahiko was killed; January 0057

Meanwhile Hiruzen stepped down as Hokage and let Minato take his place as the Yondaime; January 0057

The next thing that happened was the Kyubi attack, on October 10 a masked man arrived in Konoha and attacked ripping the Kyubi from Kushina, battled Minato and ultimately retreated. Minato sealed the Kyubi into his newborn son sacrificing himself and his wife; 0057

Obito started his manipulations in Kirigakure once Yagura was installed as Mizukage; 0058

Three years after the Kyubi attack Kumo attempted to Kindnap the three year old Hyuga heir. This resulted in the death of the Branch Head; 0060

Orochimaru's defection happened in the same year as the Hyuga Kidnapping attempt but several months later on. He ended up joining Akatsuki after wards; 0060

The Uchiha Massacre occurred and was carried out on the orders of Shimura Danzo. It was primarily commit by Uchiha Itachi with some assistance from Tobi[Uchiha Obito]. Uchiha Sasuke was highly traumatized by the event and ended up dedicating his life to avenging the clan. Itachi also ended up joining the Akatsuki afterwards; 0065

Orochimaru is chased from the Akatsuki by Itachi and founds Otogakure; 0067

Team Gai graduated from the Academy; 0069

The Rookie nine graduated from the Academy/Series Starts; 0070

Wave Mission and then a few months later is the Chunin Exams, The Suna/Oto invasion near the end of the year and early into the next year; 0070

Jiraiya and Naruto head out to retrieve Tsunade to get her to become Hokage. On the trip they have their first altercation with Akatsuki, and there's yet another confrontation with Orochimaru. Ulitimately though Tsunade agrees to become the Godaime; 0071

Team 7 is sent on a mission to Cha no Kuni to escort a runner during a race and prevent any sabotage for the duration of it. They also met and found out about Ibiki's younger brother Morino Idate; 0071

Sasuke defects from Konohagakure no Sato afterwards and a team is sent after him ultimately failing in their mission. So Sasuke is off to Otogakure and then Jiraiya comes back and takes Naruto away for a three year training trip; 0071

Naruto's return to Konohagakure is then followed by the Kazekage Rescue mission, Naruto's around fifteen; 0073

The next mission brings them back into contact with Sasuke, and also introduces them to the idea of ROOT through Sai.

A boy called Sora visits Konohagakure, much like Naruto he is imbued with traces of the Kyubi's power. But he's not quite an actual Jinchuriki.

Asuma is killed by two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. This prompted retaliation and in the end Akatsuki is down two members.

The Sanbi is tracked and recovered by the Akatsuki, while Konoha tries to run interference they fail.

Sasuke disposes of Orochimaru, deaming the man too weak to help him reach his goal and afterwards forms Team Taka.

Itachi is finally defeated by his brother, although really he succumbs to his own disease. Sasuke then has the truth divulged to him by "Tobi" and is driven even further into his vengeance plans. Now wanting to strike out at Konoha as a whole.

Utakata is caught along with the Nanabi sealed within him. Previously he'd met Naruto and finally believe that he has a place in the world.

Pein attacks Konohagakure no Sata leveling the village and killing a fair amount of the populace. In the end Naruto manages to do the next to impossible and gets him to see the truth of his actions and to repent he sacrifices his own life to revive all of those who died in the attack.

Next comes the five Kage Summit, where Sasuke attacks killing Danzo. Meanwhile Tobi happily declares himself as "Uchiha Madara" and states that the Forth Shinobi War has begun. Yamanaka Fu, and Aburame Torune are also killed at this moment.

_Forth Shinobi War (74 SVE-75 SVE)_

  * _Tobi is also tricked into teaming up with Orochimaru's former apprentice Kabuto._
  * _Tobi infiltrates Ame to acquire the Rinnegan from Nagato's corpse. In the process he ends up eliminating Konan._
  * _The first half of the war is fought against a whole slew of Edo Tensei zombies. Most of them are controlled by Kabuto, and then, then Madara joins the battle._
  * _Obito is also revealed as Tobi and ends up battling Kakashi, with emotions running high on all sides._
  * _When Obito reappears on the battlefield Madara takes advantage of the situation by having him revive them fully. But Obito then turns it into his own advantage and manages to become the second ever Jubi Jinchuriki. He focuses on the memories of his intact team to keep from losing himself in the process and is eventually brought back to some form of sanity after a long battle between himself Naruto and Sasuke, along with a combined attack from the rest of the rookies._
  * _Then it's Madara's turn to become the Jubi's Jinchuriki and he has an easier time of it than Obito did. Only to be stabbed in the back by the person who seemed the least likely to do so at the time; Black Zetsu_
  * _That's also when Otsutsuki Kaguya reappears. Finally unsealed and returned to the world. Once more Obito sacrifices himself for his comrades, this time actually dying. And once more he gives Kakashi the use of the sharingan_
  * _At the end both Naruto and Sasuke manage to defeat and seal away Kaguya along with eliminating Kuro Zetsu completely._



After that mess though there was one last big fight to finish. Finally the long awaited showdown between Naruto and Sasuke. The battle to end all battles, which ended in more or less a tie. With both boys finally reconciling.

Peace settled over Ikioi for the most part, although there are other issues that need to be explored. Oh also the year at the End of the series is still approximately that same that I originally placed it as. The year 0076 SVE!


	3. Zodiac Years Naruto(BC: Before Chakra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig

  1. Pig _Leap Year_
  2. Rat
  3. Ox
  4. Tiger
  5. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  6. Dragon
  7. Snake
  8. Horse
  9. Goat _Leap Year_
  10. Monkey
  11. Rooster
  12. Dog
  13. Pig _Leap Year_
  14. Rat
  15. Ox
  16. Tiger
  17. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  18. Dragon
  19. Snake
  20. Horse
  21. Goat _Leap Year_
  22. Monkey
  23. Rooster
  24. Dog
  25. Pig _Leap Year_
  26. Rat
  27. Ox
  28. Tiger
  29. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  30. Dragon
  31. Snake
  32. Horse
  33. Goat _Leap Year_
  34. Monkey
  35. Rooster
  36. Dog
  37. Pig _Leap Year_
  38. Rat
  39. Ox
  40. Tiger
  41. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  42. Dragon
  43. Snake
  44. Horse
  45. Goat _Leap Year_
  46. Monkey
  47. Rooster
  48. Dog
  49. Pig _Leap Year_
  50. Rat
  51. Ox
  52. Tiger
  53. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  54. Dragon
  55. Snake
  56. Horse
  57. Goat _Leap Year_
  58. Monkey
  59. Rooster
  60. Dog
  61. Pig _Leap Year_
  62. Rat
  63. Ox
  64. Tiger
  65. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  66. Dragon
  67. Snake
  68. Horse
  69. Goat _Leap Year_
  70. Monkey
  71. Rooster
  72. Dog
  73. Pig _Leap Year_
  74. Rat
  75. Ox
  76. Tiger
  77. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  78. Dragon
  79. Snake
  80. Horse
  81. Goat _Leap Year_
  82. Monkey
  83. Rooster
  84. Dog
  85. Pig _Leap Year_
  86. Rat
  87. Ox
  88. Tiger
  89. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  90. Dragon
  91. Snake
  92. Horse
  93. Goat _Leap Year_
  94. Monkey
  95. Rooster
  96. Dog
  97. Pig _Leap Year_
  98. Rat
  99. Ox
  100. Tiger
  101. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  102. Dragon
  103. Snake
  104. Horse
  105. Goat _Leap Year_
  106. Monkey
  107. Rooster
  108. Dog
  109. Pig _Leap Year_
  110. Rat
  111. Ox
  112. Tiger
  113. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  114. Dragon
  115. Snake
  116. Horse
  117. Goat _Leap Year_
  118. Monkey
  119. Rooster
  120. Dog
  121. Pig _Leap Year_
  122. Rat
  123. Ox
  124. Tiger
  125. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  126. Dragon
  127. Snake
  128. Horse
  129. Goat _Leap Year_
  130. Monkey
  131. Rooster
  132. Dog
  133. Pig _Leap Year_
  134. Rat
  135. Ox
  136. Tiger
  137. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  138. Dragon
  139. Snake
  140. Horse
  141. Goat _Leap Year_
  142. Monkey
  143. Rooster
  144. Dog
  145. Pig _Leap Year_
  146. Rat
  147. Ox
  148. Tiger
  149. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  150. Dragon
  151. Snake
  152. Horse
  153. Goat _Leap Year_
  154. Monkey
  155. Rooster
  156. Dog
  157. Pig _Leap Year_
  158. Rat
  159. Ox
  160. Tiger
  161. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  162. Dragon
  163. Snake
  164. Horse
  165. Goat _Leap Year_
  166. Monkey
  167. Rooster
  168. Dog
  169. Pig _Leap Year_
  170. Rat
  171. Ox
  172. Tiger
  173. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  174. Dragon
  175. Snake
  176. Horse
  177. Goat _Leap Year_
  178. Monkey
  179. Rooster
  180. Dog
  181. Pig _Leap Year_
  182. Rat
  183. Ox
  184. Tiger
  185. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  186. Dragon
  187. Snake
  188. Horse
  189. Goat _Leap Year_
  190. Monkey
  191. Rooster
  192. Dog
  193. Pig _Leap Year_
  194. Rat
  195. Ox
  196. Tiger
  197. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  198. Dragon
  199. Snake
  200. Horse
  201. Goat _Leap Year_
  202. Monkey
  203. Rooster
  204. Dog
  205. Pig _Leap Year_
  206. Rat
  207. Ox
  208. Tiger
  209. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  210. Dragon
  211. Snake
  212. Horse
  213. Goat _Leap Year_
  214. Monkey
  215. Rooster
  216. Dog
  217. Pig _Leap Year_
  218. Rat
  219. Ox
  220. Tiger
  221. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  222. Dragon
  223. Snake
  224. Horse
  225. Goat _Leap Year_
  226. Monkey
  227. Rooster
  228. Dog
  229. Pig _Leap Year_
  230. Rat
  231. Ox
  232. Tiger
  233. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  234. Dragon
  235. Snake
  236. Horse
  237. Goat _Leap Year_
  238. Monkey
  239. Rooster
  240. Dog
  241. Pig _Leap Year_
  242. Rat
  243. Ox
  244. Tiger
  245. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  246. Dragon
  247. Snake
  248. Horse
  249. Goat _Leap Year_
  250. Monkey
  251. Rooster
  252. Dog
  253. Pig _Leap Year_
  254. Rat
  255. Ox
  256. Tiger
  257. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  258. Dragon
  259. Snake
  260. Horse
  261. Goat _Leap Year_
  262. Monkey
  263. Rooster
  264. Dog
  265. Pig _Leap Year_
  266. Rat
  267. Ox
  268. Tiger
  269. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  270. Dragon
  271. Snake
  272. Horse
  273. Goat _Leap Year_
  274. Monkey
  275. Rooster
  276. Dog
  277. Pig _Leap Year_
  278. Rat
  279. Ox
  280. Tiger
  281. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  282. Dragon
  283. Snake
  284. Horse
  285. Goat _Leap Year_
  286. Monkey
  287. Rooster
  288. Dog
  289. Pig _Leap Year_
  290. Rat
  291. Ox
  292. Tiger
  293. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  294. Dragon
  295. Snake
  296. Horse
  297. Goat _Leap Year_
  298. Monkey
  299. Rooster
  300. Dog
  301. Pig _Leap Year_
  302. Rat
  303. Ox
  304. Tiger
  305. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  306. Dragon
  307. Snake
  308. Horse
  309. Goat _Leap Year_
  310. Monkey
  311. Rooster
  312. Dog
  313. Pig _Leap Year_
  314. Rat
  315. Ox
  316. Tiger
  317. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  318. Dragon
  319. Snake
  320. Horse
  321. Goat _Leap Year_
  322. Monkey
  323. Rooster
  324. Dog
  325. Pig _Leap Year_
  326. Rat
  327. Ox
  328. Tiger
  329. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  330. Dragon
  331. Snake
  332. Horse
  333. Goat _Leap Year_
  334. Monkey
  335. Rooster
  336. Dog
  337. Pig _Leap Year_
  338. Rat
  339. Ox
  340. Tiger
  341. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  342. Dragon
  343. Snake
  344. Horse
  345. Goat _Leap Year_
  346. Monkey
  347. Rooster
  348. Dog
  349. Pig _Leap Year_
  350. Rat
  351. Ox
  352. Tiger
  353. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  354. Dragon
  355. Snake
  356. Horse
  357. Goat _Leap Year_
  358. Monkey
  359. Rooster
  360. Dog
  361. Pig _Leap Year_
  362. Rat
  363. Ox
  364. Tiger
  365. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  366. Dragon
  367. Snake
  368. Horse
  369. Goat _Leap Year_
  370. Monkey
  371. Rooster
  372. Dog
  373. Pig _Leap Year_
  374. Rat
  375. Ox
  376. Tiger
  377. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  378. Dragon
  379. Snake
  380. Horse
  381. Goat _Leap Year_
  382. Monkey
  383. Rooster
  384. Dog
  385. Pig _Leap Year_
  386. Rat
  387. Ox
  388. Tiger
  389. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  390. Dragon
  391. Snake
  392. Horse
  393. Goat _Leap Year_
  394. Monkey
  395. Rooster
  396. Dog
  397. Pig _Leap Year_
  398. Rat
  399. Ox
  400. Tiger
  401. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  402. Dragon
  403. Snake
  404. Horse
  405. Goat _Leap Year_
  406. Monkey
  407. Rooster
  408. Dog
  409. Pig _Leap Year_
  410. Rat
  411. Ox
  412. Tiger
  413. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  414. Dragon
  415. Snake
  416. Horse
  417. Goat _Leap Year_
  418. Monkey
  419. Rooster
  420. Dog
  421. Pig _Leap Year_
  422. Rat
  423. Ox
  424. Tiger
  425. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  426. Dragon
  427. Snake
  428. Horse
  429. Goat _Leap Year_
  430. Monkey
  431. Rooster
  432. Dog
  433. Pig _Leap Year_
  434. Rat
  435. Ox
  436. Tiger
  437. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  438. Dragon
  439. Snake
  440. Horse
  441. Goat _Leap Year_
  442. Monkey
  443. Rooster
  444. Dog
  445. Pig _Leap Year_
  446. Rat
  447. Ox
  448. Tiger
  449. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  450. Dragon
  451. Snake
  452. Horse
  453. Goat _Leap Year_
  454. Monkey
  455. Rooster
  456. Dog
  457. Pig _Leap Year_
  458. Rat
  459. Ox
  460. Tiger
  461. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  462. Dragon
  463. Snake
  464. Horse
  465. Goat _Leap Year_
  466. Monkey
  467. Rooster
  468. Dog
  469. Pig _Leap Year_
  470. Rat
  471. Ox
  472. Tiger
  473. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  474. Dragon
  475. Snake
  476. Horse
  477. Goat _Leap Year_
  478. Monkey
  479. Rooster
  480. Dog
  481. Pig _Leap Year_
  482. Rat
  483. Ox
  484. Tiger
  485. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  486. Dragon
  487. Snake
  488. Horse
  489. Goat _Leap Year_
  490. Monkey
  491. Rooster
  492. Dog
  493. Pig _Leap Year_
  494. Rat
  495. Ox
  496. Tiger
  497. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  498. Dragon
  499. Snake
  500. Horse
  501. Goat _Leap Year_
  502. Monkey
  503. Rooster
  504. Dog
  505. Pig _Leap Year_
  506. Rat
  507. Ox
  508. Tiger
  509. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  510. Dragon
  511. Snake
  512. Horse
  513. Goat _Leap Year_
  514. Monkey
  515. Rooster
  516. Dog
  517. Pig _Leap Year_
  518. Rat
  519. Ox
  520. Tiger
  521. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  522. Dragon
  523. Snake
  524. Horse
  525. Goat _Leap Year_
  526. Monkey
  527. Rooster
  528. Dog
  529. Pig _Leap Year_
  530. Rat
  531. Ox
  532. Tiger
  533. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  534. Dragon
  535. Snake
  536. Horse
  537. Goat _Leap Year_
  538. Monkey
  539. Rooster
  540. Dog
  541. Pig _Leap Year_
  542. Rat
  543. Ox
  544. Tiger
  545. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  546. Dragon
  547. Snake
  548. Horse
  549. Goat _Leap Year_
  550. Monkey
  551. Rooster
  552. Dog
  553. Pig _Leap Year_
  554. Rat
  555. Ox
  556. Tiger
  557. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  558. Dragon
  559. Snake
  560. Horse
  561. Goat _Leap Year_
  562. Monkey
  563. Rooster
  564. Dog
  565. Pig _Leap Year_
  566. Rat
  567. Ox
  568. Tiger
  569. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  570. Dragon
  571. Snake
  572. Horse
  573. Goat _Leap Year_
  574. Monkey
  575. Rooster
  576. Dog
  577. Pig _Leap Year_
  578. Rat
  579. Ox
  580. Tiger
  581. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  582. Dragon
  583. Snake
  584. Horse
  585. Goat _Leap Year_
  586. Monkey
  587. Rooster
  588. Dog
  589. Pig _Leap Year_
  590. Rat
  591. Ox
  592. Tiger
  593. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  594. Dragon
  595. Snake
  596. Horse
  597. Goat _Leap Year_
  598. Monkey
  599. Rooster
  600. Dog
  601. Pig _Leap Year_
  602. Rat
  603. Ox
  604. Tiger
  605. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  606. Dragon
  607. Snake
  608. Horse
  609. Goat _Leap Year_
  610. Monkey
  611. Rooster
  612. Dog
  613. Pig _Leap Year_
  614. Rat
  615. Ox
  616. Tiger
  617. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  618. Dragon
  619. Snake
  620. Horse
  621. Goat _Leap Year_
  622. Monkey
  623. Rooster
  624. Dog
  625. Pig _Leap Year_
  626. Rat
  627. Ox
  628. Tiger
  629. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  630. Dragon
  631. Snake
  632. Horse
  633. Goat _Leap Year_
  634. Monkey
  635. Rooster
  636. Dog
  637. Pig _Leap Year_
  638. Rat
  639. Ox
  640. Tiger
  641. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  642. Dragon
  643. Snake
  644. Horse
  645. Goat _Leap Year_
  646. Monkey
  647. Rooster
  648. Dog
  649. Pig _Leap Year_
  650. Rat
  651. Ox
  652. Tiger
  653. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  654. Dragon
  655. Snake
  656. Horse
  657. Goat _Leap Year_
  658. Monkey
  659. Rooster
  660. Dog
  661. Pig _Leap Year_
  662. Rat
  663. Ox
  664. Tiger
  665. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  666. Dragon
  667. Snake
  668. Horse
  669. Goat _Leap Year_
  670. Monkey
  671. Rooster
  672. Dog
  673. Pig _Leap Year_
  674. Rat
  675. Ox
  676. Tiger
  677. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  678. Dragon
  679. Snake
  680. Horse
  681. Goat _Leap Year_
  682. Monkey
  683. Rooster
  684. Dog
  685. Pig _Leap Year_
  686. Rat
  687. Ox
  688. Tiger
  689. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  690. Dragon
  691. Snake
  692. Horse
  693. Goat _Leap Year_
  694. Monkey
  695. Rooster
  696. Dog
  697. Pig _Leap Year_
  698. Rat
  699. Ox
  700. Tiger
  701. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  702. Dragon
  703. Snake
  704. Horse
  705. Goat _Leap Year_
  706. Monkey
  707. Rooster
  708. Dog
  709. Pig _Leap Year_
  710. Rat
  711. Ox
  712. Tiger
  713. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  714. Dragon
  715. Snake
  716. Horse
  717. Goat _Leap Year_
  718. Monkey
  719. Rooster
  720. Dog
  721. Pig _Leap Year_
  722. Rat
  723. Ox
  724. Tiger
  725. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  726. Dragon
  727. Snake
  728. Horse
  729. Goat _Leap Year_
  730. Monkey
  731. Rooster
  732. Dog
  733. Pig _Leap Year_
  734. Rat
  735. Ox
  736. Tiger
  737. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  738. Dragon
  739. Snake
  740. Horse
  741. Goat _Leap Year_
  742. Monkey
  743. Rooster
  744. Dog
  745. Pig _Leap Year_
  746. Rat
  747. Ox
  748. Tiger
  749. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  750. Dragon
  751. Snake
  752. Horse
  753. Goat _Leap Year_
  754. Monkey
  755. Rooster
  756. Dog
  757. Pig _Leap Year_
  758. Rat
  759. Ox
  760. Tiger
  761. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  762. Dragon
  763. Snake
  764. Horse
  765. Goat _Leap Year_
  766. Monkey
  767. Rooster
  768. Dog
  769. Pig _Leap Year_
  770. Rat
  771. Ox
  772. Tiger
  773. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  774. Dragon
  775. Snake
  776. Horse
  777. Goat _Leap Year_
  778. Monkey
  779. Rooster
  780. Dog
  781. Pig _Leap Year_
  782. Rat
  783. Ox
  784. Tiger
  785. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  786. Dragon
  787. Snake
  788. Horse
  789. Goat _Leap Year_
  790. Monkey
  791. Rooster
  792. Dog
  793. Pig _Leap Year_
  794. Rat
  795. Ox
  796. Tiger
  797. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  798. Dragon
  799. Snake
  800. Horse
  801. Goat _Leap Year_
  802. Monkey
  803. Rooster
  804. Dog
  805. Pig _Leap Year_
  806. Rat
  807. Ox
  808. Tiger
  809. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  810. Dragon
  811. Snake
  812. Horse
  813. Goat _Leap Year_
  814. Monkey
  815. Rooster
  816. Dog
  817. Pig _Leap Year_
  818. Rat
  819. Ox
  820. Tiger
  821. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  822. Dragon
  823. Snake
  824. Horse
  825. Goat _Leap Year_
  826. Monkey
  827. Rooster
  828. Dog
  829. Pig _Leap Year_
  830. Rat
  831. Ox
  832. Tiger
  833. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  834. Dragon
  835. Snake
  836. Horse
  837. Goat _Leap Year_
  838. Monkey
  839. Rooster
  840. Dog
  841. Pig _Leap Year_
  842. Rat
  843. Ox
  844. Tiger
  845. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  846. Dragon
  847. Snake
  848. Horse
  849. Goat _Leap Year_
  850. Monkey
  851. Rooster
  852. Dog
  853. Pig _Leap Year_
  854. Rat
  855. Ox
  856. Tiger
  857. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  858. Dragon
  859. Snake
  860. Horse
  861. Goat _Leap Year_
  862. Monkey
  863. Rooster
  864. Dog
  865. Pig _Leap Year_
  866. Rat
  867. Ox
  868. Tiger
  869. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  870. Dragon
  871. Snake
  872. Horse
  873. Goat _Leap Year_
  874. Monkey
  875. Rooster
  876. Dog
  877. Pig _Leap Year_
  878. Rat
  879. Ox
  880. Tiger
  881. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  882. Dragon
  883. Snake
  884. Horse
  885. Goat _Leap Year_
  886. Monkey
  887. Rooster
  888. Dog
  889. Pig _Leap Year_
  890. Rat
  891. Ox
  892. Tiger
  893. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  894. Dragon
  895. Snake
  896. Horse
  897. Goat _Leap Year_
  898. Monkey
  899. Rooster
  900. Dog
  901. Pig _Leap Year_
  902. Rat
  903. Ox
  904. Tiger
  905. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  906. Dragon
  907. Snake
  908. Horse
  909. Goat _Leap Year_
  910. Monkey
  911. Rooster
  912. Dog
  913. Pig _Leap Year_
  914. Rat
  915. Ox
  916. Tiger
  917. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  918. Dragon
  919. Snake
  920. Horse
  921. Goat _Leap Year_
  922. Monkey
  923. Rooster
  924. Dog
  925. Pig _Leap Year_
  926. Rat
  927. Ox
  928. Tiger
  929. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  930. Dragon
  931. Snake
  932. Horse
  933. Goat _Leap Year_
  934. Monkey
  935. Rooster
  936. Dog
  937. Pig _Leap Year_
  938. Rat
  939. Ox
  940. Tiger
  941. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  942. Dragon
  943. Snake
  944. Horse
  945. Goat _Leap Year_
  946. Monkey
  947. Rooster
  948. Dog
  949. Pig _Leap Year_
  950. Rat
  951. Ox
  952. Tiger
  953. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  954. Dragon
  955. Snake
  956. Horse
  957. Goat _Leap Year_
  958. Monkey
  959. Rooster
  960. Dog
  961. Pig _Leap Year_
  962. Rat
  963. Ox
  964. Tiger
  965. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  966. Dragon
  967. Snake
  968. Horse
  969. Goat _Leap Year_
  970. Monkey
  971. Rooster
  972. Dog
  973. Pig _Leap Year_
  974. Rat
  975. Ox
  976. Tiger
  977. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  978. Dragon
  979. Snake
  980. Horse
  981. Goat _Leap Year_
  982. Monkey
  983. Rooster
  984. Dog
  985. Pig _Leap Year_
  986. Rat
  987. Ox
  988. Tiger
  989. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  990. Dragon
  991. Snake
  992. Horse
  993. Goat _Leap Year_
  994. Monkey
  995. Rooster
  996. Dog
  997. Pig _Leap Year_
  998. Rat
  999. Ox
  1000. Tiger
  1001. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1002. Dragon
  1003. Snake
  1004. Horse
  1005. Goat _Leap Year_
  1006. Monkey
  1007. Rooster
  1008. Dog
  1009. Pig _Leap Year_
  1010. Rat
  1011. Ox
  1012. Tiger
  1013. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1014. Dragon
  1015. Snake
  1016. Horse
  1017. Goat _Leap Year_
  1018. Monkey
  1019. Rooster
  1020. Dog
  1021. Pig _Leap Year_
  1022. Rat
  1023. Ox
  1024. Tiger
  1025. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1026. Dragon
  1027. Snake
  1028. Horse
  1029. Goat _Leap Year_
  1030. Monkey
  1031. Rooster
  1032. Dog
  1033. Pig _Leap Year_
  1034. Rat
  1035. Ox
  1036. Tiger
  1037. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1038. Dragon
  1039. Snake
  1040. Horse
  1041. Goat _Leap Year_
  1042. Monkey
  1043. Rooster
  1044. Dog
  1045. Pig _Leap Year_
  1046. Rat
  1047. Ox
  1048. Tiger
  1049. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1050. Dragon
  1051. Snake
  1052. Horse
  1053. Goat _Leap Year_
  1054. Monkey
  1055. Rooster
  1056. Dog
  1057. Pig _Leap Year_
  1058. Rat
  1059. Ox
  1060. Tiger
  1061. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1062. Dragon
  1063. Snake
  1064. Horse
  1065. Goat _Leap Year_
  1066. Monkey
  1067. Rooster
  1068. Dog
  1069. Pig _Leap Year_
  1070. Rat
  1071. Ox
  1072. Tiger
  1073. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1074. Dragon
  1075. Snake
  1076. Horse
  1077. Goat _Leap Year_
  1078. Monkey
  1079. Rooster
  1080. Dog
  1081. Pig _Leap Year_
  1082. Rat
  1083. Ox
  1084. Tiger
  1085. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1086. Dragon
  1087. Snake
  1088. Horse
  1089. Goat _Leap Year_
  1090. Monkey
  1091. Rooster
  1092. Dog
  1093. Pig _Leap Year_
  1094. Rat
  1095. Ox
  1096. Tiger
  1097. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1098. Dragon
  1099. Snake
  1100. Horse
  1101. Goat _Leap Year_
  1102. Monkey
  1103. Rooster
  1104. Dog
  1105. Pig _Leap Year_
  1106. Rat
  1107. Ox
  1108. Tiger
  1109. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1110. Dragon
  1111. Snake
  1112. Horse
  1113. Goat _Leap Year_
  1114. Monkey
  1115. Rooster
  1116. Dog
  1117. Pig _Leap Year_
  1118. Rat
  1119. Ox
  1120. Tiger
  1121. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1122. Dragon
  1123. Snake
  1124. Horse
  1125. Goat _Leap Year_
  1126. Monkey
  1127. Rooster
  1128. Dog
  1129. Pig _Leap Year_
  1130. Rat
  1131. Ox
  1132. Tiger
  1133. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1134. Dragon
  1135. Snake
  1136. Horse
  1137. Goat _Leap Year_
  1138. Monkey
  1139. Rooster
  1140. Dog
  1141. Pig _Leap Year_
  1142. Rat
  1143. Ox
  1144. Tiger
  1145. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1146. Dragon
  1147. Snake
  1148. Horse
  1149. Goat _Leap Year_
  1150. Monkey
  1151. Rooster
  1152. Dog
  1153. Pig _Leap Year_
  1154. Rat
  1155. Ox
  1156. Tiger
  1157. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1158. Dragon
  1159. Snake
  1160. Horse
  1161. Goat _Leap Year_
  1162. Monkey
  1163. Rooster
  1164. Dog
  1165. Pig _Leap Year_
  1166. Rat
  1167. Ox
  1168. Tiger
  1169. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1170. Dragon
  1171. Snake
  1172. Horse
  1173. Goat _Leap Year_
  1174. Monkey
  1175. Rooster
  1176. Dog
  1177. Pig _Leap Year_
  1178. Rat
  1179. Ox
  1180. Tiger
  1181. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1182. Dragon
  1183. Snake
  1184. Horse
  1185. Goat _Leap Year_
  1186. Monkey
  1187. Rooster
  1188. Dog
  1189. Pig _Leap Year_
  1190. Rat
  1191. Ox
  1192. Tiger
  1193. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1194. Dragon
  1195. Snake
  1196. Horse
  1197. Goat _Leap Year_
  1198. Monkey
  1199. Rooster
  1200. Dog
  1201. Pig _Leap Year_
  1202. Rat
  1203. Ox
  1204. Tiger
  1205. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1206. Dragon
  1207. Snake
  1208. Horse
  1209. Goat _Leap Year_
  1210. Monkey
  1211. Rooster
  1212. Dog
  1213. Pig _Leap Year_
  1214. Rat
  1215. Ox
  1216. Tiger
  1217. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1218. Dragon
  1219. Snake
  1220. Horse
  1221. Goat _Leap Year_
  1222. Monkey
  1223. Rooster
  1224. Dog
  1225. Pig _Leap Year_
  1226. Rat
  1227. Ox
  1228. Tiger
  1229. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1230. Dragon
  1231. Snake
  1232. Horse
  1233. Goat _Leap Year_
  1234. Monkey
  1235. Rooster
  1236. Dog
  1237. Pig _Leap Year_
  1238. Rat
  1239. Ox
  1240. Tiger
  1241. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1242. Dragon
  1243. Snake
  1244. Horse
  1245. Goat _Leap Year_
  1246. Monkey
  1247. Rooster
  1248. Dog
  1249. Pig _Leap Year_
  1250. Rat
  1251. Ox
  1252. Tiger
  1253. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1254. Dragon
  1255. Snake
  1256. Horse
  1257. Goat _Leap Year_
  1258. Monkey
  1259. Rooster
  1260. Dog
  1261. Pig _Leap Year_
  1262. Rat
  1263. Ox
  1264. Tiger
  1265. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1266. Dragon
  1267. Snake
  1268. Horse
  1269. Goat _Leap Year_
  1270. Monkey
  1271. Rooster
  1272. Dog
  1273. Pig _Leap Year_
  1274. Rat
  1275. Ox
  1276. Tiger
  1277. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1278. Dragon
  1279. Snake
  1280. Horse
  1281. Goat _Leap Year_
  1282. Monkey
  1283. Rooster
  1284. Dog
  1285. Pig _Leap Year_
  1286. Rat
  1287. Ox
  1288. Tiger
  1289. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1290. Dragon
  1291. Snake
  1292. Horse
  1293. Goat _Leap Year_
  1294. Monkey
  1295. Rooster
  1296. Dog
  1297. Pig _Leap Year_
  1298. Rat
  1299. Ox
  1300. Tiger
  1301. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1302. Dragon
  1303. Snake
  1304. Horse
  1305. Goat _Leap Year_
  1306. Monkey
  1307. Rooster
  1308. Dog
  1309. Pig _Leap Year_
  1310. Rat
  1311. Ox
  1312. Tiger
  1313. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1314. Dragon
  1315. Snake
  1316. Horse
  1317. Goat _Leap Year_
  1318. Monkey
  1319. Rooster
  1320. Dog
  1321. Pig _Leap Year_
  1322. Rat
  1323. Ox
  1324. Tiger
  1325. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1326. Dragon
  1327. Snake
  1328. Horse
  1329. Goat _Leap Year_
  1330. Monkey
  1331. Rooster
  1332. Dog
  1333. Pig _Leap Year_
  1334. Rat
  1335. Ox
  1336. Tiger
  1337. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1338. Dragon
  1339. Snake
  1340. Horse
  1341. Goat _Leap Year_
  1342. Monkey
  1343. Rooster
  1344. Dog
  1345. Pig _Leap Year_
  1346. Rat
  1347. Ox
  1348. Tiger
  1349. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1350. Dragon
  1351. Snake
  1352. Horse
  1353. Goat _Leap Year_
  1354. Monkey
  1355. Rooster
  1356. Dog
  1357. Pig _Leap Year_
  1358. Rat
  1359. Ox
  1360. Tiger
  1361. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1362. Dragon
  1363. Snake
  1364. Horse
  1365. Goat _Leap Year_
  1366. Monkey
  1367. Rooster
  1368. Dog
  1369. Pig _Leap Year_
  1370. Rat
  1371. Ox
  1372. Tiger
  1373. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1374. Dragon
  1375. Snake
  1376. Horse
  1377. Goat _Leap Year_
  1378. Monkey
  1379. Rooster
  1380. Dog
  1381. Pig _Leap Year_
  1382. Rat
  1383. Ox
  1384. Tiger
  1385. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1386. Dragon
  1387. Snake
  1388. Horse
  1389. Goat _Leap Year_
  1390. Monkey
  1391. Rooster
  1392. Dog
  1393. Pig _Leap Year_
  1394. Rat
  1395. Ox
  1396. Tiger
  1397. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1398. Dragon
  1399. Snake
  1400. Horse
  1401. Goat _Leap Year_
  1402. Monkey
  1403. Rooster
  1404. Dog
  1405. Pig _Leap Year_
  1406. Rat
  1407. Ox
  1408. Tiger
  1409. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1410. Dragon
  1411. Snake
  1412. Horse
  1413. Goat _Leap Year_
  1414. Monkey
  1415. Rooster
  1416. Dog
  1417. Pig _Leap Year_
  1418. Rat
  1419. Ox
  1420. Tiger
  1421. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1422. Dragon
  1423. Snake
  1424. Horse
  1425. Goat _Leap Year_
  1426. Monkey
  1427. Rooster
  1428. Dog
  1429. Pig _Leap Year_
  1430. Rat
  1431. Ox
  1432. Tiger
  1433. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1434. Dragon
  1435. Snake
  1436. Horse
  1437. Goat _Leap Year_
  1438. Monkey
  1439. Rooster
  1440. Dog
  1441. Pig _Leap Year_
  1442. Rat
  1443. Ox
  1444. Tiger
  1445. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1446. Dragon
  1447. Snake
  1448. Horse
  1449. Goat _Leap Year_
  1450. Monkey
  1451. Rooster
  1452. Dog
  1453. Pig _Leap Year_
  1454. Rat
  1455. Ox
  1456. Tiger
  1457. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1458. Dragon
  1459. Snake
  1460. Horse
  1461. Goat _Leap Year_
  1462. Monkey
  1463. Rooster
  1464. Dog
  1465. Pig _Leap Year_
  1466. Rat
  1467. Ox
  1468. Tiger
  1469. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1470. Dragon
  1471. Snake
  1472. Horse
  1473. Goat _Leap Year_
  1474. Monkey
  1475. Rooster
  1476. Dog
  1477. Pig _Leap Year_
  1478. Rat
  1479. Ox
  1480. Tiger
  1481. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1482. Dragon
  1483. Snake
  1484. Horse
  1485. Goat _Leap Year_
  1486. Monkey
  1487. Rooster
  1488. Dog
  1489. Pig _Leap Year_
  1490. Rat
  1491. Ox
  1492. Tiger
  1493. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1494. Dragon
  1495. Snake
  1496. Horse
  1497. Goat _Leap Year_
  1498. Monkey
  1499. Rooster
  1500. Dog
  1501. Pig _Leap Year_
  1502. Rat
  1503. Ox
  1504. Tiger
  1505. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1506. Dragon
  1507. Snake
  1508. Horse
  1509. Goat _Leap Year_
  1510. Monkey
  1511. Rooster
  1512. Dog
  1513. Pig _Leap Year_
  1514. Rat
  1515. Ox
  1516. Tiger
  1517. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1518. Dragon
  1519. Snake
  1520. Horse
  1521. Goat _Leap Year_
  1522. Monkey
  1523. Rooster
  1524. Dog
  1525. Pig _Leap Year_
  1526. Rat
  1527. Ox
  1528. Tiger
  1529. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1530. Dragon
  1531. Snake
  1532. Horse
  1533. Goat _Leap Year_
  1534. Monkey
  1535. Rooster
  1536. Dog
  1537. Pig _Leap Year_
  1538. Rat
  1539. Ox
  1540. Tiger
  1541. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1542. Dragon
  1543. Snake
  1544. Horse
  1545. Goat _Leap Year_
  1546. Monkey
  1547. Rooster
  1548. Dog
  1549. Pig _Leap Year_
  1550. Rat
  1551. Ox
  1552. Tiger
  1553. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1554. Dragon
  1555. Snake
  1556. Horse
  1557. Goat _Leap Year_
  1558. Monkey
  1559. Rooster
  1560. Dog
  1561. Pig _Leap Year_
  1562. Rat
  1563. Ox
  1564. Tiger
  1565. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1566. Dragon
  1567. Snake
  1568. Horse
  1569. Goat _Leap Year_
  1570. Monkey
  1571. Rooster
  1572. Dog
  1573. Pig _Leap Year_
  1574. Rat
  1575. Ox
  1576. Tiger
  1577. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1578. Dragon
  1579. Snake
  1580. Horse
  1581. Goat _Leap Year_
  1582. Monkey
  1583. Rooster
  1584. Dog
  1585. Pig _Leap Year_
  1586. Rat
  1587. Ox
  1588. Tiger
  1589. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1590. Dragon
  1591. Snake
  1592. Horse
  1593. Goat _Leap Year_
  1594. Monkey
  1595. Rooster
  1596. Dog
  1597. Pig _Leap Year_
  1598. Rat
  1599. Ox
  1600. Tiger
  1601. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1602. Dragon
  1603. Snake
  1604. Horse
  1605. Goat _Leap Year_
  1606. Monkey
  1607. Rooster
  1608. Dog
  1609. Pig _Leap Year_
  1610. Rat
  1611. Ox
  1612. Tiger
  1613. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1614. Dragon
  1615. Snake
  1616. Horse
  1617. Goat _Leap Year_
  1618. Monkey
  1619. Rooster
  1620. Dog
  1621. Pig _Leap Year_
  1622. Rat
  1623. Ox
  1624. Tiger
  1625. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1626. Dragon
  1627. Snake
  1628. Horse
  1629. Goat _Leap Year_
  1630. Monkey
  1631. Rooster
  1632. Dog
  1633. Pig _Leap Year_
  1634. Rat
  1635. Ox
  1636. Tiger
  1637. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1638. Dragon
  1639. Snake
  1640. Horse
  1641. Goat _Leap Year_
  1642. Monkey
  1643. Rooster
  1644. Dog
  1645. Pig _Leap Year_
  1646. Rat
  1647. Ox
  1648. Tiger
  1649. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1650. Dragon
  1651. Snake
  1652. Horse
  1653. Goat _Leap Year_
  1654. Monkey
  1655. Rooster
  1656. Dog
  1657. Pig _Leap Year_
  1658. Rat
  1659. Ox
  1660. Tiger
  1661. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1662. Dragon
  1663. Snake
  1664. Horse
  1665. Goat _Leap Year_
  1666. Monkey
  1667. Rooster
  1668. Dog
  1669. Pig _Leap Year_
  1670. Rat
  1671. Ox
  1672. Tiger
  1673. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1674. Dragon
  1675. Snake
  1676. Horse
  1677. Goat _Leap Year_
  1678. Monkey
  1679. Rooster
  1680. Dog
  1681. Pig _Leap Year_
  1682. Rat
  1683. Ox
  1684. Tiger
  1685. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1686. Dragon
  1687. Snake
  1688. Horse
  1689. Goat _Leap Year_
  1690. Monkey
  1691. Rooster
  1692. Dog
  1693. Pig _Leap Year_
  1694. Rat
  1695. Ox
  1696. Tiger
  1697. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1698. Dragon
  1699. Snake
  1700. Horse
  1701. Goat _Leap Year_
  1702. Monkey
  1703. Rooster
  1704. Dog
  1705. Pig _Leap Year_
  1706. Rat
  1707. Ox
  1708. Tiger
  1709. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1710. Dragon
  1711. Snake
  1712. Horse
  1713. Goat _Leap Year_
  1714. Monkey
  1715. Rooster
  1716. Dog
  1717. Pig _Leap Year_
  1718. Rat
  1719. Ox
  1720. Tiger
  1721. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1722. Dragon
  1723. Snake
  1724. Horse
  1725. Goat _Leap Year_
  1726. Monkey
  1727. Rooster
  1728. Dog
  1729. Pig _Leap Year_
  1730. Rat
  1731. Ox
  1732. Tiger
  1733. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1734. Dragon
  1735. Snake
  1736. Horse
  1737. Goat _Leap Year_
  1738. Monkey
  1739. Rooster
  1740. Dog
  1741. Pig _Leap Year_
  1742. Rat
  1743. Ox
  1744. Tiger
  1745. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1746. Dragon
  1747. Snake
  1748. Horse
  1749. Goat _Leap Year_
  1750. Monkey
  1751. Rooster
  1752. Dog
  1753. Pig _Leap Year_
  1754. Rat
  1755. Ox
  1756. Tiger
  1757. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1758. Dragon
  1759. Snake
  1760. Horse
  1761. Goat _Leap Year_
  1762. Monkey
  1763. Rooster
  1764. Dog
  1765. Pig _Leap Year_
  1766. Rat
  1767. Ox
  1768. Tiger
  1769. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1770. Dragon
  1771. Snake
  1772. Horse
  1773. Goat _Leap Year_
  1774. Monkey
  1775. Rooster
  1776. Dog
  1777. Pig _Leap Year_
  1778. Rat
  1779. Ox
  1780. Tiger
  1781. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1782. Dragon
  1783. Snake
  1784. Horse
  1785. Goat _Leap Year_
  1786. Monkey
  1787. Rooster
  1788. Dog
  1789. Pig _Leap Year_
  1790. Rat
  1791. Ox
  1792. Tiger
  1793. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1794. Dragon
  1795. Snake
  1796. Horse
  1797. Goat _Leap Year_
  1798. Monkey
  1799. Rooster
  1800. Dog
  1801. Pig _Leap Year_
  1802. Rat
  1803. Ox
  1804. Tiger
  1805. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1806. Dragon
  1807. Snake
  1808. Horse
  1809. Goat _Leap Year_
  1810. Monkey
  1811. Rooster
  1812. Dog
  1813. Pig _Leap Year_
  1814. Rat
  1815. Ox
  1816. Tiger
  1817. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1818. Dragon
  1819. Snake
  1820. Horse
  1821. Goat _Leap Year_
  1822. Monkey
  1823. Rooster
  1824. Dog
  1825. Pig _Leap Year_
  1826. Rat
  1827. Ox
  1828. Tiger
  1829. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1830. Dragon
  1831. Snake
  1832. Horse
  1833. Goat _Leap Year_
  1834. Monkey
  1835. Rooster
  1836. Dog
  1837. Pig _Leap Year_
  1838. Rat
  1839. Ox
  1840. Tiger
  1841. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1842. Dragon
  1843. Snake
  1844. Horse
  1845. Goat _Leap Year_
  1846. Monkey
  1847. Rooster
  1848. Dog
  1849. Pig _Leap Year_
  1850. Rat
  1851. Ox
  1852. Tiger
  1853. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1854. Dragon
  1855. Snake
  1856. Horse
  1857. Goat _Leap Year_
  1858. Monkey
  1859. Rooster
  1860. Dog
  1861. Pig _Leap Year_
  1862. Rat
  1863. Ox
  1864. Tiger
  1865. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1866. Dragon
  1867. Snake
  1868. Horse
  1869. Goat _Leap Year_
  1870. Monkey
  1871. Rooster
  1872. Dog
  1873. Pig _Leap Year_
  1874. Rat
  1875. Ox
  1876. Tiger
  1877. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1878. Dragon
  1879. Snake
  1880. Horse
  1881. Goat _Leap Year_
  1882. Monkey
  1883. Rooster
  1884. Dog
  1885. Pig _Leap Year_
  1886. Rat
  1887. Ox
  1888. Tiger
  1889. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1890. Dragon
  1891. Snake
  1892. Horse
  1893. Goat _Leap Year_
  1894. Monkey
  1895. Rooster
  1896. Dog
  1897. Pig _Leap Year_
  1898. Rat
  1899. Ox
  1900. Tiger
  1901. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1902. Dragon
  1903. Snake
  1904. Horse
  1905. Goat _Leap Year_
  1906. Monkey
  1907. Rooster
  1908. Dog
  1909. Pig _Leap Year_
  1910. Rat
  1911. Ox
  1912. Tiger
  1913. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1914. Dragon
  1915. Snake
  1916. Horse
  1917. Goat _Leap Year_
  1918. Monkey
  1919. Rooster
  1920. Dog
  1921. Pig _Leap Year_
  1922. Rat
  1923. Ox
  1924. Tiger
  1925. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1926. Dragon
  1927. Snake
  1928. Horse
  1929. Goat _Leap Year_
  1930. Monkey
  1931. Rooster
  1932. Dog
  1933. Pig _Leap Year_
  1934. Rat
  1935. Ox
  1936. Tiger
  1937. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1938. Dragon
  1939. Snake
  1940. Horse
  1941. Goat _Leap Year_
  1942. Monkey
  1943. Rooster
  1944. Dog
  1945. Pig _Leap Year_
  1946. Rat
  1947. Ox
  1948. Tiger
  1949. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1950. Dragon
  1951. Snake
  1952. Horse
  1953. Goat _Leap Year_
  1954. Monkey
  1955. Rooster
  1956. Dog
  1957. Pig _Leap Year_
  1958. Rat
  1959. Ox
  1960. Tiger
  1961. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1962. Dragon
  1963. Snake
  1964. Horse
  1965. Goat _Leap Year_
  1966. Monkey
  1967. Rooster
  1968. Dog
  1969. Pig _Leap Year_
  1970. Rat
  1971. Ox
  1972. Tiger
  1973. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1974. Dragon
  1975. Snake
  1976. Horse
  1977. Goat _Leap Year_
  1978. Monkey
  1979. Rooster
  1980. Dog
  1981. Pig _Leap Year_
  1982. Rat
  1983. Ox
  1984. Tiger
  1985. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1986. Dragon
  1987. Snake
  1988. Horse
  1989. Goat _Leap Year_
  1990. Monkey
  1991. Rooster
  1992. Dog
  1993. Pig _Leap Year_
  1994. Rat
  1995. Ox
  1996. Tiger
  1997. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1998. Dragon
  1999. Snake
  2000. Horse
  2001. Goat _Leap Year_
  2002. Monkey
  2003. Rooster
  2004. Dog
  2005. Pig _Leap Year_
  2006. Rat
  2007. Ox
  2008. Tiger
  2009. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2010. Dragon
  2011. Snake
  2012. Horse
  2013. Goat _Leap Year_
  2014. Monkey
  2015. Rooster
  2016. Dog
  2017. Pig _Leap Year_
  2018. Rat
  2019. Ox
  2020. Tiger
  2021. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2022. Dragon
  2023. Snake
  2024. Horse
  2025. Goat _Leap Year_
  2026. Monkey
  2027. Rooster
  2028. Dog
  2029. Pig _Leap Year_
  2030. Rat
  2031. Ox
  2032. Tiger
  2033. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2034. Dragon
  2035. Snake
  2036. Horse
  2037. Goat _Leap Year_
  2038. Monkey
  2039. Rooster
  2040. Dog
  2041. Pig _Leap Year_
  2042. Rat
  2043. Ox
  2044. Tiger
  2045. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2046. Dragon
  2047. Snake
  2048. Horse
  2049. Goat _Leap Year_
  2050. Monkey
  2051. Rooster
  2052. Dog
  2053. Pig _Leap Year_
  2054. Rat
  2055. Ox
  2056. Tiger
  2057. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2058. Dragon
  2059. Snake
  2060. Horse
  2061. Goat _Leap Year_
  2062. Monkey
  2063. Rooster
  2064. Dog
  2065. Pig _Leap Year_
  2066. Rat
  2067. Ox
  2068. Tiger
  2069. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2070. Dragon
  2071. Snake
  2072. Horse
  2073. Goat _Leap Year_
  2074. Monkey
  2075. Rooster
  2076. Dog
  2077. Pig _Leap Year_
  2078. Rat
  2079. Ox
  2080. Tiger
  2081. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2082. Dragon
  2083. Snake
  2084. Horse
  2085. Goat _Leap Year_
  2086. Monkey
  2087. Rooster
  2088. Dog
  2089. Pig _Leap Year_
  2090. Rat
  2091. Ox
  2092. Tiger
  2093. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2094. Dragon
  2095. Snake
  2096. Horse
  2097. Goat _Leap Year_
  2098. Monkey
  2099. Rooster
  2100. Dog
  2101. Pig _Leap Year_
  2102. Rat
  2103. Ox
  2104. Tiger
  2105. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2106. Dragon
  2107. Snake
  2108. Horse
  2109. Goat _Leap Year_
  2110. Monkey
  2111. Rooster
  2112. Dog
  2113. Pig _Leap Year_
  2114. Rat
  2115. Ox
  2116. Tiger
  2117. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2118. Dragon
  2119. Snake
  2120. Horse
  2121. Goat _Leap Year_
  2122. Monkey
  2123. Rooster
  2124. Dog
  2125. Pig _Leap Year_
  2126. Rat
  2127. Ox
  2128. Tiger
  2129. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2130. Dragon
  2131. Snake
  2132. Horse
  2133. Goat _Leap Year_
  2134. Monkey
  2135. Rooster
  2136. Dog
  2137. Pig _Leap Year_
  2138. Rat
  2139. Ox
  2140. Tiger
  2141. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2142. Dragon
  2143. Snake
  2144. Horse
  2145. Goat _Leap Year_
  2146. Monkey
  2147. Rooster
  2148. Dog
  2149. Pig _Leap Year_
  2150. Rat
  2151. Ox
  2152. Tiger
  2153. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2154. Dragon
  2155. Snake
  2156. Horse
  2157. Goat _Leap Year_
  2158. Monkey
  2159. Rooster
  2160. Dog
  2161. Pig _Leap Year_
  2162. Rat
  2163. Ox
  2164. Tiger
  2165. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2166. Dragon
  2167. Snake
  2168. Horse
  2169. Goat _Leap Year_
  2170. Monkey
  2171. Rooster
  2172. Dog
  2173. Pig _Leap Year_
  2174. Rat
  2175. Ox
  2176. Tiger
  2177. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2178. Dragon
  2179. Snake
  2180. Horse
  2181. Goat _Leap Year_
  2182. Monkey
  2183. Rooster
  2184. Dog
  2185. Pig _Leap Year_
  2186. Rat
  2187. Ox
  2188. Tiger
  2189. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2190. Dragon
  2191. Snake
  2192. Horse
  2193. Goat _Leap Year_
  2194. Monkey
  2195. Rooster
  2196. Dog
  2197. Pig _Leap Year_
  2198. Rat
  2199. Ox
  2200. Tiger
  2201. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2202. Dragon
  2203. Snake
  2204. Horse
  2205. Goat _Leap Year_
  2206. Monkey
  2207. Rooster
  2208. Dog
  2209. Pig _Leap Year_
  2210. Rat
  2211. Ox
  2212. Tiger
  2213. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2214. Dragon
  2215. Snake
  2216. Horse
  2217. Goat _Leap Year_
  2218. Monkey
  2219. Rooster
  2220. Dog
  2221. Pig _Leap Year_
  2222. Rat
  2223. Ox
  2224. Tiger
  2225. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2226. Dragon
  2227. Snake
  2228. Horse
  2229. Goat _Leap Year_
  2230. Monkey
  2231. Rooster
  2232. Dog
  2233. Pig _Leap Year_
  2234. Rat
  2235. Ox
  2236. Tiger
  2237. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2238. Dragon
  2239. Snake
  2240. Horse
  2241. Goat _Leap Year_
  2242. Monkey
  2243. Rooster
  2244. Dog
  2245. Pig _Leap Year_
  2246. Rat
  2247. Ox
  2248. Tiger
  2249. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2250. Dragon
  2251. Snake
  2252. Horse
  2253. Goat _Leap Year_
  2254. Monkey
  2255. Rooster
  2256. Dog
  2257. Pig _Leap Year_
  2258. Rat
  2259. Ox
  2260. Tiger
  2261. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2262. Dragon
  2263. Snake
  2264. Horse
  2265. Goat _Leap Year_
  2266. Monkey
  2267. Rooster
  2268. Dog
  2269. Pig _Leap Year_
  2270. Rat
  2271. Ox
  2272. Tiger
  2273. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2274. Dragon
  2275. Snake
  2276. Horse
  2277. Goat _Leap Year_
  2278. Monkey
  2279. Rooster
  2280. Dog
  2281. Pig _Leap Year_
  2282. Rat
  2283. Ox
  2284. Tiger
  2285. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2286. Dragon
  2287. Snake
  2288. Horse
  2289. Goat _Leap Year_
  2290. Monkey
  2291. Rooster
  2292. Dog
  2293. Pig _Leap Year_
  2294. Rat
  2295. Ox
  2296. Tiger
  2297. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2298. Dragon
  2299. Snake
  2300. Horse
  2301. Goat _Leap Year_
  2302. Monkey
  2303. Rooster
  2304. Dog
  2305. Pig _Leap Year_
  2306. Rat
  2307. Ox
  2308. Tiger
  2309. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2310. Dragon
  2311. Snake
  2312. Horse
  2313. Goat _Leap Year_
  2314. Monkey
  2315. Rooster
  2316. Dog
  2317. Pig _Leap Year_
  2318. Rat
  2319. Ox
  2320. Tiger
  2321. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2322. Dragon
  2323. Snake
  2324. Horse
  2325. Goat _Leap Year_
  2326. Monkey
  2327. Rooster
  2328. Dog
  2329. Pig _Leap Year_
  2330. Rat
  2331. Ox
  2332. Tiger
  2333. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2334. Dragon
  2335. Snake
  2336. Horse
  2337. Goat _Leap Year_
  2338. Monkey
  2339. Rooster
  2340. Dog
  2341. Pig _Leap Year_
  2342. Rat
  2343. Ox
  2344. Tiger
  2345. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2346. Dragon
  2347. Snake
  2348. Horse
  2349. Goat _Leap Year_
  2350. Monkey
  2351. Rooster
  2352. Dog
  2353. Pig _Leap Year_
  2354. Rat
  2355. Ox
  2356. Tiger
  2357. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2358. Dragon
  2359. Snake
  2360. Horse
  2361. Goat _Leap Year_
  2362. Monkey
  2363. Rooster
  2364. Dog
  2365. Pig _Leap Year_
  2366. Rat
  2367. Ox
  2368. Tiger
  2369. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2370. Dragon
  2371. Snake
  2372. Horse
  2373. Goat _Leap Year_
  2374. Monkey
  2375. Rooster
  2376. Dog
  2377. Pig _Leap Year_
  2378. Rat
  2379. Ox
  2380. Tiger
  2381. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2382. Dragon
  2383. Snake
  2384. Horse
  2385. Goat _Leap Year_
  2386. Monkey
  2387. Rooster
  2388. Dog
  2389. Pig _Leap Year_
  2390. Rat
  2391. Ox
  2392. Tiger
  2393. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2394. Dragon
  2395. Snake
  2396. Horse
  2397. Goat _Leap Year_
  2398. Monkey
  2399. Rooster
  2400. Dog
  2401. Pig _Leap Year_
  2402. Rat
  2403. Ox
  2404. Tiger
  2405. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2406. Dragon
  2407. Snake
  2408. Horse
  2409. Goat _Leap Year_
  2410. Monkey
  2411. Rooster
  2412. Dog
  2413. Pig _Leap Year_
  2414. Rat
  2415. Ox
  2416. Tiger
  2417. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2418. Dragon
  2419. Snake
  2420. Horse
  2421. Goat _Leap Year_
  2422. Monkey
  2423. Rooster
  2424. Dog
  2425. Pig _Leap Year_
  2426. Rat
  2427. Ox
  2428. Tiger
  2429. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2430. Dragon
  2431. Snake
  2432. Horse
  2433. Goat _Leap Year_
  2434. Monkey
  2435. Rooster
  2436. Dog
  2437. Pig _Leap Year_
  2438. Rat
  2439. Ox
  2440. Tiger
  2441. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2442. Dragon
  2443. Snake
  2444. Horse
  2445. Goat _Leap Year_
  2446. Monkey
  2447. Rooster
  2448. Dog
  2449. Pig _Leap Year_
  2450. Rat
  2451. Ox
  2452. Tiger
  2453. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2454. Dragon
  2455. Snake
  2456. Horse
  2457. Goat _Leap Year_
  2458. Monkey
  2459. Rooster
  2460. Dog
  2461. Pig _Leap Year_
  2462. Rat
  2463. Ox
  2464. Tiger
  2465. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2466. Dragon
  2467. Snake
  2468. Horse
  2469. Goat _Leap Year_
  2470. Monkey
  2471. Rooster
  2472. Dog
  2473. Pig _Leap Year_
  2474. Rat
  2475. Ox
  2476. Tiger
  2477. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2478. Dragon
  2479. Snake
  2480. Horse
  2481. Goat _Leap Year_
  2482. Monkey
  2483. Rooster
  2484. Dog
  2485. Pig _Leap Year_
  2486. Rat
  2487. Ox
  2488. Tiger
  2489. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2490. Dragon
  2491. Snake
  2492. Horse
  2493. Goat _Leap Year_
  2494. Monkey
  2495. Rooster
  2496. Dog
  2497. Pig _Leap Year_
  2498. Rat
  2499. Ox
  2500. Tiger
  2501. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2502. Dragon
  2503. Snake
  2504. Horse
  2505. Goat _Leap Year_
  2506. Monkey
  2507. Rooster
  2508. Dog
  2509. Pig _Leap Year_
  2510. Rat
  2511. Ox
  2512. Tiger
  2513. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2514. Dragon
  2515. Snake
  2516. Horse
  2517. Goat _Leap Year_
  2518. Monkey
  2519. Rooster
  2520. Dog
  2521. Pig _Leap Year_
  2522. Rat
  2523. Ox
  2524. Tiger
  2525. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2526. Dragon
  2527. Snake
  2528. Horse
  2529. Goat _Leap Year_
  2530. Monkey
  2531. Rooster
  2532. Dog
  2533. Pig _Leap Year_
  2534. Rat
  2535. Ox
  2536. Tiger
  2537. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2538. Dragon
  2539. Snake
  2540. Horse
  2541. Goat _Leap Year_
  2542. Monkey
  2543. Rooster
  2544. Dog
  2545. Pig _Leap Year_
  2546. Rat
  2547. Ox
  2548. Tiger
  2549. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2550. Dragon
  2551. Snake
  2552. Horse
  2553. Goat _Leap Year_
  2554. Monkey
  2555. Rooster
  2556. Dog
  2557. Pig _Leap Year_
  2558. Rat
  2559. Ox
  2560. Tiger
  2561. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2562. Dragon
  2563. Snake
  2564. Horse
  2565. Goat _Leap Year_
  2566. Monkey
  2567. Rooster
  2568. Dog
  2569. Pig _Leap Year_
  2570. Rat
  2571. Ox
  2572. Tiger
  2573. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2574. Dragon
  2575. Snake
  2576. Horse
  2577. Goat _Leap Year_
  2578. Monkey
  2579. Rooster
  2580. Dog
  2581. Pig _Leap Year_
  2582. Rat
  2583. Ox
  2584. Tiger
  2585. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2586. Dragon
  2587. Snake
  2588. Horse
  2589. Goat _Leap Year_
  2590. Monkey
  2591. Rooster
  2592. Dog
  2593. Pig _Leap Year_
  2594. Rat
  2595. Ox
  2596. Tiger
  2597. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2598. Dragon
  2599. Snake
  2600. Horse
  2601. Goat _Leap Year_
  2602. Monkey
  2603. Rooster
  2604. Dog
  2605. Pig _Leap Year_
  2606. Rat
  2607. Ox
  2608. Tiger
  2609. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2610. Dragon
  2611. Snake
  2612. Horse
  2613. Goat _Leap Year_
  2614. Monkey
  2615. Rooster
  2616. Dog
  2617. Pig _Leap Year_
  2618. Rat
  2619. Ox
  2620. Tiger
  2621. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2622. Dragon
  2623. Snake
  2624. Horse
  2625. Goat _Leap Year_
  2626. Monkey
  2627. Rooster
  2628. Dog
  2629. Pig _Leap Year_
  2630. Rat
  2631. Ox
  2632. Tiger
  2633. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2634. Dragon
  2635. Snake
  2636. Horse
  2637. Goat _Leap Year_
  2638. Monkey
  2639. Rooster
  2640. Dog
  2641. Pig _Leap Year_
  2642. Rat
  2643. Ox
  2644. Tiger
  2645. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2646. Dragon
  2647. Snake
  2648. Horse
  2649. Goat _Leap Year_
  2650. Monkey
  2651. Rooster
  2652. Dog
  2653. Pig _Leap Year_
  2654. Rat
  2655. Ox
  2656. Tiger
  2657. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2658. Dragon
  2659. Snake
  2660. Horse
  2661. Goat _Leap Year_
  2662. Monkey
  2663. Rooster
  2664. Dog
  2665. Pig _Leap Year_
  2666. Rat
  2667. Ox
  2668. Tiger
  2669. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2670. Dragon
  2671. Snake
  2672. Horse
  2673. Goat _Leap Year_
  2674. Monkey
  2675. Rooster
  2676. Dog
  2677. Pig _Leap Year_
  2678. Rat
  2679. Ox
  2680. Tiger
  2681. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2682. Dragon
  2683. Snake
  2684. Horse
  2685. Goat _Leap Year_
  2686. Monkey
  2687. Rooster
  2688. Dog
  2689. Pig _Leap Year_
  2690. Rat
  2691. Ox
  2692. Tiger
  2693. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2694. Dragon
  2695. Snake
  2696. Horse
  2697. Goat _Leap Year_
  2698. Monkey
  2699. Rooster
  2700. Dog
  2701. Pig _Leap Year_
  2702. Rat
  2703. Ox
  2704. Tiger
  2705. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2706. Dragon
  2707. Snake
  2708. Horse
  2709. Goat _Leap Year_
  2710. Monkey
  2711. Rooster
  2712. Dog
  2713. Pig _Leap Year_
  2714. Rat
  2715. Ox
  2716. Tiger
  2717. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2718. Dragon
  2719. Snake
  2720. Horse
  2721. Goat _Leap Year_
  2722. Monkey
  2723. Rooster
  2724. Dog
  2725. Pig _Leap Year_
  2726. Rat
  2727. Ox
  2728. Tiger
  2729. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2730. Dragon
  2731. Snake
  2732. Horse
  2733. Goat _Leap Year_
  2734. Monkey
  2735. Rooster
  2736. Dog
  2737. Pig _Leap Year_
  2738. Rat
  2739. Ox
  2740. Tiger
  2741. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2742. Dragon
  2743. Snake
  2744. Horse
  2745. Goat _Leap Year_
  2746. Monkey
  2747. Rooster
  2748. Dog
  2749. Pig _Leap Year_
  2750. Rat
  2751. Ox
  2752. Tiger
  2753. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2754. Dragon
  2755. Snake
  2756. Horse
  2757. Goat _Leap Year_
  2758. Monkey
  2759. Rooster
  2760. Dog
  2761. Pig _Leap Year_
  2762. Rat
  2763. Ox
  2764. Tiger
  2765. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2766. Dragon
  2767. Snake
  2768. Horse
  2769. Goat _Leap Year_
  2770. Monkey
  2771. Rooster
  2772. Dog
  2773. Pig _Leap Year_
  2774. Rat
  2775. Ox
  2776. Tiger
  2777. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2778. Dragon
  2779. Snake
  2780. Horse
  2781. Goat _Leap Year_
  2782. Monkey
  2783. Rooster
  2784. Dog
  2785. Pig _Leap Year_
  2786. Rat
  2787. Ox
  2788. Tiger
  2789. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2790. Dragon
  2791. Snake
  2792. Horse
  2793. Goat _Leap Year_
  2794. Monkey
  2795. Rooster
  2796. Dog
  2797. Pig _Leap Year_
  2798. Rat
  2799. Ox
  2800. Tiger
  2801. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2802. Dragon
  2803. Snake
  2804. Horse
  2805. Goat _Leap Year_
  2806. Monkey
  2807. Rooster
  2808. Dog
  2809. Pig _Leap Year_
  2810. Rat
  2811. Ox
  2812. Tiger
  2813. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2814. Dragon
  2815. Snake
  2816. Horse
  2817. Goat _Leap Year_
  2818. Monkey
  2819. Rooster
  2820. Dog
  2821. Pig _Leap Year_
  2822. Rat
  2823. Ox
  2824. Tiger
  2825. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2826. Dragon
  2827. Snake
  2828. Horse
  2829. Goat _Leap Year_
  2830. Monkey
  2831. Rooster
  2832. Dog
  2833. Pig _Leap Year_
  2834. Rat
  2835. Ox
  2836. Tiger
  2837. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2838. Dragon
  2839. Snake
  2840. Horse
  2841. Goat _Leap Year_
  2842. Monkey
  2843. Rooster
  2844. Dog
  2845. Pig _Leap Year_
  2846. Rat
  2847. Ox
  2848. Tiger
  2849. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2850. Dragon
  2851. Snake
  2852. Horse
  2853. Goat _Leap Year_
  2854. Monkey
  2855. Rooster
  2856. Dog
  2857. Pig _Leap Year_
  2858. Rat
  2859. Ox
  2860. Tiger
  2861. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2862. Dragon
  2863. Snake
  2864. Horse
  2865. Goat _Leap Year_
  2866. Monkey
  2867. Rooster
  2868. Dog
  2869. Pig _Leap Year_
  2870. Rat
  2871. Ox
  2872. Tiger
  2873. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2874. Dragon
  2875. Snake
  2876. Horse
  2877. Goat _Leap Year_
  2878. Monkey
  2879. Rooster
  2880. Dog
  2881. Pig _Leap Year_
  2882. Rat
  2883. Ox
  2884. Tiger
  2885. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2886. Dragon
  2887. Snake
  2888. Horse
  2889. Goat _Leap Year_
  2890. Monkey
  2891. Rooster
  2892. Dog
  2893. Pig _Leap Year_
  2894. Rat
  2895. Ox
  2896. Tiger
  2897. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2898. Dragon
  2899. Snake
  2900. Horse
  2901. Goat _Leap Year_
  2902. Monkey
  2903. Rooster
  2904. Dog
  2905. Pig _Leap Year_
  2906. Rat
  2907. Ox
  2908. Tiger
  2909. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2910. Dragon
  2911. Snake
  2912. Horse
  2913. Goat _Leap Year_
  2914. Monkey
  2915. Rooster
  2916. Dog
  2917. Pig _Leap Year_
  2918. Rat
  2919. Ox
  2920. Tiger
  2921. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2922. Dragon
  2923. Snake
  2924. Horse
  2925. Goat _Leap Year_
  2926. Monkey
  2927. Rooster
  2928. Dog
  2929. Pig _Leap Year_
  2930. Rat
  2931. Ox
  2932. Tiger
  2933. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2934. Dragon
  2935. Snake
  2936. Horse
  2937. Goat _Leap Year_
  2938. Monkey
  2939. Rooster
  2940. Dog
  2941. Pig _Leap Year_
  2942. Rat
  2943. Ox
  2944. Tiger
  2945. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2946. Dragon
  2947. Snake
  2948. Horse
  2949. Goat _Leap Year_
  2950. Monkey
  2951. Rooster
  2952. Dog
  2953. Pig _Leap Year_
  2954. Rat
  2955. Ox
  2956. Tiger
  2957. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2958. Dragon
  2959. Snake
  2960. Horse
  2961. Goat _Leap Year_
  2962. Monkey
  2963. Rooster
  2964. Dog
  2965. Pig _Leap Year_
  2966. Rat
  2967. Ox
  2968. Tiger
  2969. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2970. Dragon
  2971. Snake
  2972. Horse
  2973. Goat _Leap Year_
  2974. Monkey
  2975. Rooster
  2976. Dog
  2977. Pig _Leap Year_
  2978. Rat
  2979. Ox
  2980. Tiger
  2981. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2982. Dragon
  2983. Snake
  2984. Horse
  2985. Goat _Leap Year_
  2986. Monkey
  2987. Rooster
  2988. Dog
  2989. Pig _Leap Year_
  2990. Rat
  2991. Ox
  2992. Tiger
  2993. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2994. Dragon
  2995. Snake
  2996. Horse
  2997. Goat _Leap Year_
  2998. Monkey
  2999. Rooster
  3000. Dog
  3001. Pig _Leap Year_
  3002. Rat
  3003. Ox
  3004. Tiger
  3005. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3006. Dragon
  3007. Snake
  3008. Horse
  3009. Goat _Leap Year_
  3010. Monkey
  3011. Rooster
  3012. Dog
  3013. Pig _Leap Year_
  3014. Rat
  3015. Ox
  3016. Tiger
  3017. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3018. Dragon
  3019. Snake
  3020. Horse
  3021. Goat _Leap Year_
  3022. Monkey
  3023. Rooster
  3024. Dog
  3025. Pig _Leap Year_
  3026. Rat
  3027. Ox
  3028. Tiger
  3029. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3030. Dragon
  3031. Snake
  3032. Horse
  3033. Goat _Leap Year_
  3034. Monkey
  3035. Rooster
  3036. Dog
  3037. Pig _Leap Year_
  3038. Rat
  3039. Ox
  3040. Tiger
  3041. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3042. Dragon
  3043. Snake
  3044. Horse
  3045. Goat _Leap Year_
  3046. Monkey
  3047. Rooster
  3048. Dog
  3049. Pig _Leap Year_
  3050. Rat
  3051. Ox
  3052. Tiger
  3053. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3054. Dragon
  3055. Snake
  3056. Horse
  3057. Goat _Leap Year_
  3058. Monkey
  3059. Rooster
  3060. Dog
  3061. Pig _Leap Year_
  3062. Rat
  3063. Ox
  3064. Tiger
  3065. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3066. Dragon
  3067. Snake
  3068. Horse
  3069. Goat _Leap Year_
  3070. Monkey
  3071. Rooster
  3072. Dog
  3073. Pig _Leap Year_
  3074. Rat
  3075. Ox
  3076. Tiger
  3077. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3078. Dragon
  3079. Snake
  3080. Horse
  3081. Goat _Leap Year_
  3082. Monkey
  3083. Rooster
  3084. Dog
  3085. Pig _Leap Year_
  3086. Rat
  3087. Ox
  3088. Tiger
  3089. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3090. Dragon
  3091. Snake
  3092. Horse
  3093. Goat _Leap Year_
  3094. Monkey
  3095. Rooster
  3096. Dog
  3097. Pig _Leap Year_
  3098. Rat
  3099. Ox
  3100. Tiger
  3101. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3102. Dragon
  3103. Snake
  3104. Horse
  3105. Goat _Leap Year_
  3106. Monkey
  3107. Rooster
  3108. Dog
  3109. Pig _Leap Year_
  3110. Rat
  3111. Ox
  3112. Tiger
  3113. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3114. Dragon
  3115. Snake
  3116. Horse
  3117. Goat _Leap Year_
  3118. Monkey
  3119. Rooster
  3120. Dog
  3121. Pig _Leap Year_
  3122. Rat
  3123. Ox
  3124. Tiger
  3125. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3126. Dragon
  3127. Snake
  3128. Horse
  3129. Goat _Leap Year_
  3130. Monkey
  3131. Rooster
  3132. Dog
  3133. Pig _Leap Year_
  3134. Rat
  3135. Ox
  3136. Tiger
  3137. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3138. Dragon
  3139. Snake
  3140. Horse
  3141. Goat _Leap Year_
  3142. Monkey
  3143. Rooster
  3144. Dog
  3145. Pig _Leap Year_
  3146. Rat
  3147. Ox
  3148. Tiger
  3149. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3150. Dragon
  3151. Snake
  3152. Horse
  3153. Goat _Leap Year_
  3154. Monkey
  3155. Rooster
  3156. Dog
  3157. Pig _Leap Year_
  3158. Rat
  3159. Ox
  3160. Tiger
  3161. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3162. Dragon
  3163. Snake
  3164. Horse
  3165. Goat _Leap Year_
  3166. Monkey
  3167. Rooster
  3168. Dog
  3169. Pig _Leap Year_
  3170. Rat
  3171. Ox
  3172. Tiger
  3173. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3174. Dragon
  3175. Snake
  3176. Horse
  3177. Goat _Leap Year_
  3178. Monkey
  3179. Rooster
  3180. Dog
  3181. Pig _Leap Year_
  3182. Rat
  3183. Ox
  3184. Tiger
  3185. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3186. Dragon
  3187. Snake
  3188. Horse
  3189. Goat _Leap Year_
  3190. Monkey
  3191. Rooster
  3192. Dog
  3193. Pig _Leap Year_
  3194. Rat
  3195. Ox
  3196. Tiger
  3197. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3198. Dragon
  3199. Snake
  3200. Horse
  3201. Goat _Leap Year_
  3202. Monkey
  3203. Rooster
  3204. Dog
  3205. Pig _Leap Year_
  3206. Rat
  3207. Ox
  3208. Tiger
  3209. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3210. Dragon
  3211. Snake
  3212. Horse
  3213. Goat _Leap Year_
  3214. Monkey
  3215. Rooster
  3216. Dog
  3217. Pig _Leap Year_
  3218. Rat
  3219. Ox
  3220. Tiger
  3221. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3222. Dragon
  3223. Snake
  3224. Horse
  3225. Goat _Leap Year_
  3226. Monkey
  3227. Rooster
  3228. Dog
  3229. Pig _Leap Year_
  3230. Rat
  3231. Ox
  3232. Tiger
  3233. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3234. Dragon
  3235. Snake
  3236. Horse
  3237. Goat _Leap Year_
  3238. Monkey
  3239. Rooster
  3240. Dog
  3241. Pig _Leap Year_
  3242. Rat
  3243. Ox
  3244. Tiger
  3245. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3246. Dragon
  3247. Snake
  3248. Horse
  3249. Goat _Leap Year_
  3250. Monkey
  3251. Rooster
  3252. Dog
  3253. Pig _Leap Year_
  3254. Rat
  3255. Ox
  3256. Tiger
  3257. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3258. Dragon
  3259. Snake
  3260. Horse
  3261. Goat _Leap Year_
  3262. Monkey
  3263. Rooster
  3264. Dog
  3265. Pig _Leap Year_
  3266. Rat
  3267. Ox
  3268. Tiger
  3269. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3270. Dragon
  3271. Snake
  3272. Horse
  3273. Goat _Leap Year_
  3274. Monkey
  3275. Rooster
  3276. Dog
  3277. Pig _Leap Year_
  3278. Rat
  3279. Ox
  3280. Tiger
  3281. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3282. Dragon
  3283. Snake
  3284. Horse
  3285. Goat _Leap Year_
  3286. Monkey
  3287. Rooster
  3288. Dog
  3289. Pig _Leap Year_
  3290. Rat
  3291. Ox
  3292. Tiger
  3293. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3294. Dragon
  3295. Snake
  3296. Horse
  3297. Goat _Leap Year_
  3298. Monkey
  3299. Rooster
  3300. Dog
  3301. Pig _Leap Year_
  3302. Rat
  3303. Ox
  3304. Tiger
  3305. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3306. Dragon
  3307. Snake
  3308. Horse
  3309. Goat _Leap Year_
  3310. Monkey
  3311. Rooster
  3312. Dog
  3313. Pig _Leap Year_
  3314. Rat
  3315. Ox
  3316. Tiger
  3317. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3318. Dragon
  3319. Snake
  3320. Horse
  3321. Goat _Leap Year_
  3322. Monkey
  3323. Rooster
  3324. Dog
  3325. Pig _Leap Year_
  3326. Rat
  3327. Ox
  3328. Tiger
  3329. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3330. Dragon
  3331. Snake
  3332. Horse
  3333. Goat _Leap Year_
  3334. Monkey
  3335. Rooster
  3336. Dog
  3337. Pig _Leap Year_
  3338. Rat
  3339. Ox
  3340. Tiger
  3341. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3342. Dragon
  3343. Snake
  3344. Horse
  3345. Goat _Leap Year_
  3346. Monkey
  3347. Rooster
  3348. Dog
  3349. Pig _Leap Year_
  3350. Rat
  3351. Ox
  3352. Tiger
  3353. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3354. Dragon
  3355. Snake
  3356. Horse
  3357. Goat _Leap Year_
  3358. Monkey
  3359. Rooster
  3360. Dog
  3361. Pig _Leap Year_
  3362. Rat
  3363. Ox
  3364. Tiger
  3365. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3366. Dragon
  3367. Snake
  3368. Horse
  3369. Goat _Leap Year_
  3370. Monkey
  3371. Rooster
  3372. Dog
  3373. Pig _Leap Year_
  3374. Rat
  3375. Ox
  3376. Tiger
  3377. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3378. Dragon
  3379. Snake
  3380. Horse
  3381. Goat _Leap Year_
  3382. Monkey
  3383. Rooster
  3384. Dog
  3385. Pig _Leap Year_
  3386. Rat
  3387. Ox
  3388. Tiger
  3389. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3390. Dragon
  3391. Snake
  3392. Horse
  3393. Goat _Leap Year_
  3394. Monkey
  3395. Rooster
  3396. Dog
  3397. Pig _Leap Year_
  3398. Rat
  3399. Ox
  3400. Tiger
  3401. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3402. Dragon
  3403. Snake
  3404. Horse
  3405. Goat _Leap Year_
  3406. Monkey
  3407. Rooster
  3408. Dog
  3409. Pig _Leap Year_
  3410. Rat
  3411. Ox
  3412. Tiger
  3413. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3414. Dragon
  3415. Snake
  3416. Horse
  3417. Goat _Leap Year_
  3418. Monkey
  3419. Rooster
  3420. Dog
  3421. Pig _Leap Year_
  3422. Rat
  3423. Ox
  3424. Tiger
  3425. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3426. Dragon
  3427. Snake
  3428. Horse
  3429. Goat _Leap Year_
  3430. Monkey
  3431. Rooster
  3432. Dog
  3433. Pig _Leap Year_
  3434. Rat
  3435. Ox
  3436. Tiger
  3437. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3438. Dragon
  3439. Snake
  3440. Horse
  3441. Goat _Leap Year_
  3442. Monkey
  3443. Rooster
  3444. Dog
  3445. Pig _Leap Year_
  3446. Rat
  3447. Ox
  3448. Tiger
  3449. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3450. Dragon
  3451. Snake
  3452. Horse
  3453. Goat _Leap Year_
  3454. Monkey
  3455. Rooster
  3456. Dog
  3457. Pig _Leap Year_
  3458. Rat
  3459. Ox
  3460. Tiger
  3461. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3462. Dragon
  3463. Snake
  3464. Horse
  3465. Goat _Leap Year_
  3466. Monkey
  3467. Rooster
  3468. Dog
  3469. Pig _Leap Year_
  3470. Rat
  3471. Ox
  3472. Tiger
  3473. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3474. Dragon
  3475. Snake
  3476. Horse
  3477. Goat _Leap Year_
  3478. Monkey
  3479. Rooster
  3480. Dog
  3481. Pig _Leap Year_
  3482. Rat
  3483. Ox
  3484. Tiger
  3485. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3486. Dragon
  3487. Snake
  3488. Horse
  3489. Goat _Leap Year_
  3490. Monkey
  3491. Rooster
  3492. Dog
  3493. Pig _Leap Year_
  3494. Rat
  3495. Ox
  3496. Tiger
  3497. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3498. Dragon
  3499. Snake
  3500. Horse
  3501. Goat _Leap Year_
  3502. Monkey
  3503. Rooster
  3504. Dog
  3505. Pig _Leap Year_
  3506. Rat
  3507. Ox
  3508. Tiger
  3509. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3510. Dragon
  3511. Snake
  3512. Horse
  3513. Goat _Leap Year_
  3514. Monkey
  3515. Rooster
  3516. Dog
  3517. Pig _Leap Year_
  3518. Rat
  3519. Ox
  3520. Tiger
  3521. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3522. Dragon
  3523. Snake
  3524. Horse
  3525. Goat _Leap Year_
  3526. Monkey
  3527. Rooster
  3528. Dog
  3529. Pig _Leap Year_
  3530. Rat
  3531. Ox
  3532. Tiger
  3533. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3534. Dragon
  3535. Snake
  3536. Horse
  3537. Goat _Leap Year_
  3538. Monkey
  3539. Rooster
  3540. Dog
  3541. Pig _Leap Year_
  3542. Rat
  3543. Ox
  3544. Tiger
  3545. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3546. Dragon
  3547. Snake
  3548. Horse
  3549. Goat _Leap Year_
  3550. Monkey
  3551. Rooster
  3552. Dog
  3553. Pig _Leap Year_
  3554. Rat
  3555. Ox
  3556. Tiger
  3557. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3558. Dragon
  3559. Snake
  3560. Horse
  3561. Goat _Leap Year_
  3562. Monkey
  3563. Rooster
  3564. Dog
  3565. Pig _Leap Year_
  3566. Rat
  3567. Ox
  3568. Tiger
  3569. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3570. Dragon
  3571. Snake
  3572. Horse
  3573. Goat _Leap Year_
  3574. Monkey
  3575. Rooster
  3576. Dog
  3577. Pig _Leap Year_
  3578. Rat
  3579. Ox
  3580. Tiger
  3581. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3582. Dragon
  3583. Snake
  3584. Horse
  3585. Goat _Leap Year_
  3586. Monkey
  3587. Rooster
  3588. Dog
  3589. Pig _Leap Year_
  3590. Rat
  3591. Ox
  3592. Tiger
  3593. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3594. Dragon
  3595. Snake
  3596. Horse
  3597. Goat _Leap Year_
  3598. Monkey
  3599. Rooster
  3600. Dog
  3601. Pig _Leap Year_
  3602. Rat
  3603. Ox
  3604. Tiger
  3605. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3606. Dragon
  3607. Snake
  3608. Horse
  3609. Goat _Leap Year_
  3610. Monkey
  3611. Rooster
  3612. Dog
  3613. Pig _Leap Year_
  3614. Rat
  3615. Ox
  3616. Tiger
  3617. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3618. Dragon
  3619. Snake
  3620. Horse
  3621. Goat _Leap Year_
  3622. Monkey
  3623. Rooster
  3624. Dog
  3625. Pig _Leap Year_
  3626. Rat
  3627. Ox
  3628. Tiger
  3629. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3630. Dragon
  3631. Snake
  3632. Horse
  3633. Goat _Leap Year_
  3634. Monkey
  3635. Rooster
  3636. Dog
  3637. Pig _Leap Year_
  3638. Rat
  3639. Ox
  3640. Tiger
  3641. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3642. Dragon
  3643. Snake
  3644. Horse
  3645. Goat _Leap Year_
  3646. Monkey
  3647. Rooster
  3648. Dog
  3649. Pig _Leap Year_
  3650. Rat
  3651. Ox
  3652. Tiger
  3653. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3654. Dragon
  3655. Snake
  3656. Horse
  3657. Goat _Leap Year_
  3658. Monkey
  3659. Rooster
  3660. Dog
  3661. Pig _Leap Year_
  3662. Rat
  3663. Ox
  3664. Tiger
  3665. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3666. Dragon
  3667. Snake
  3668. Horse
  3669. Goat _Leap Year_
  3670. Monkey
  3671. Rooster
  3672. Dog
  3673. Pig _Leap Year_
  3674. Rat
  3675. Ox
  3676. Tiger
  3677. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3678. Dragon
  3679. Snake
  3680. Horse
  3681. Goat _Leap Year_
  3682. Monkey
  3683. Rooster
  3684. Dog
  3685. Pig _Leap Year_
  3686. Rat
  3687. Ox
  3688. Tiger
  3689. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3690. Dragon
  3691. Snake
  3692. Horse
  3693. Goat _Leap Year_
  3694. Monkey
  3695. Rooster
  3696. Dog
  3697. Pig _Leap Year_
  3698. Rat
  3699. Ox
  3700. Tiger
  3701. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3702. Dragon
  3703. Snake
  3704. Horse
  3705. Goat _Leap Year_
  3706. Monkey
  3707. Rooster
  3708. Dog
  3709. Pig _Leap Year_
  3710. Rat
  3711. Ox
  3712. Tiger
  3713. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3714. Dragon
  3715. Snake
  3716. Horse
  3717. Goat _Leap Year_
  3718. Monkey
  3719. Rooster
  3720. Dog
  3721. Pig _Leap Year_
  3722. Rat
  3723. Ox
  3724. Tiger
  3725. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3726. Dragon
  3727. Snake
  3728. Horse
  3729. Goat _Leap Year_
  3730. Monkey
  3731. Rooster
  3732. Dog
  3733. Pig _Leap Year_
  3734. Rat
  3735. Ox
  3736. Tiger
  3737. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3738. Dragon
  3739. Snake
  3740. Horse
  3741. Goat _Leap Year_
  3742. Monkey
  3743. Rooster
  3744. Dog
  3745. Pig _Leap Year_
  3746. Rat
  3747. Ox
  3748. Tiger
  3749. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  3750. Dragon




	4. Zodiac Years Naruto(WCE: Warring Clans Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig

  1. Snake
  2. Horse
  3. Goat _Leap Year_
  4. Monkey
  5. Rooster
  6. Dog
  7. Pig _Leap Year_
  8. Rat
  9. Ox
  10. Tiger
  11. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  12. Dragon
  13. Snake
  14. Horse
  15. Goat _Leap Year_
  16. Monkey
  17. Rooster
  18. Dog
  19. Pig _Leap Year_
  20. Rat
  21. Ox
  22. Tiger
  23. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  24. Dragon
  25. Snake
  26. Horse
  27. Goat _Leap Year_
  28. Monkey
  29. Rooster
  30. Dog
  31. Pig _Leap Year_
  32. Rat
  33. Ox
  34. Tiger
  35. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  36. Dragon
  37. Snake
  38. Horse
  39. Goat _Leap Year_
  40. Monkey
  41. Rooster
  42. Dog
  43. Pig _Leap Year_
  44. Rat
  45. Ox
  46. Tiger
  47. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  48. Dragon
  49. Snake
  50. Horse
  51. Goat _Leap Year_
  52. Monkey
  53. Rooster
  54. Dog
  55. Pig _Leap Year_
  56. Rat
  57. Ox
  58. Tiger
  59. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  60. Dragon
  61. Snake
  62. Horse
  63. Goat _Leap Year_
  64. Monkey
  65. Rooster
  66. Dog
  67. Pig _Leap Year_
  68. Rat
  69. Ox
  70. Tiger
  71. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  72. Dragon
  73. Snake
  74. Horse
  75. Goat _Leap Year_
  76. Monkey
  77. Rooster
  78. Dog
  79. Pig _Leap Year_
  80. Rat
  81. Ox
  82. Tiger
  83. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  84. Dragon
  85. Snake
  86. Horse
  87. Goat _Leap Year_
  88. Monkey
  89. Rooster
  90. Dog
  91. Pig _Leap Year_
  92. Rat
  93. Ox
  94. Tiger
  95. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  96. Dragon
  97. Snake
  98. Horse
  99. Goat _Leap Year_
  100. Monkey
  101. Rooster
  102. Dog
  103. Pig _Leap Year_
  104. Rat
  105. Ox
  106. Tiger
  107. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  108. Dragon
  109. Snake
  110. Horse
  111. Goat _Leap Year_
  112. Monkey
  113. Rooster
  114. Dog
  115. Pig _Leap Year_
  116. Rat
  117. Ox
  118. Tiger
  119. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  120. Dragon
  121. Snake
  122. Horse
  123. Goat _Leap Year_
  124. Monkey
  125. Rooster
  126. Dog
  127. Pig _Leap Year_
  128. Rat
  129. Ox
  130. Tiger
  131. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  132. Dragon
  133. Snake
  134. Horse
  135. Goat _Leap Year_
  136. Monkey
  137. Rooster
  138. Dog
  139. Pig _Leap Year_
  140. Rat
  141. Ox
  142. Tiger
  143. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  144. Dragon
  145. Snake
  146. Horse
  147. Goat _Leap Year_
  148. Monkey
  149. Rooster
  150. Dog
  151. Pig _Leap Year_
  152. Rat
  153. Ox
  154. Tiger
  155. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  156. Dragon
  157. Snake
  158. Horse
  159. Goat _Leap Year_
  160. Monkey
  161. Rooster
  162. Dog
  163. Pig _Leap Year_
  164. Rat
  165. Ox
  166. Tiger
  167. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  168. Dragon
  169. Snake
  170. Horse
  171. Goat _Leap Year_
  172. Monkey
  173. Rooster
  174. Dog
  175. Pig _Leap Year_
  176. Rat
  177. Ox
  178. Tiger
  179. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  180. Dragon
  181. Snake
  182. Horse
  183. Goat _Leap Year_
  184. Monkey
  185. Rooster
  186. Dog
  187. Pig _Leap Year_
  188. Rat
  189. Ox
  190. Tiger
  191. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  192. Dragon
  193. Snake
  194. Horse
  195. Goat _Leap Year_
  196. Monkey
  197. Rooster
  198. Dog
  199. Pig _Leap Year_
  200. Rat
  201. Ox
  202. Tiger
  203. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  204. Dragon
  205. Snake
  206. Horse
  207. Goat _Leap Year_
  208. Monkey
  209. Rooster
  210. Dog
  211. Pig _Leap Year_
  212. Rat
  213. Ox
  214. Tiger
  215. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  216. Dragon
  217. Snake
  218. Horse
  219. Goat _Leap Year_
  220. Monkey
  221. Rooster
  222. Dog
  223. Pig _Leap Year_
  224. Rat
  225. Ox
  226. Tiger
  227. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  228. Dragon
  229. Snake
  230. Horse
  231. Goat _Leap Year_
  232. Monkey
  233. Rooster
  234. Dog
  235. Pig _Leap Year_
  236. Rat
  237. Ox
  238. Tiger
  239. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  240. Dragon
  241. Snake
  242. Horse
  243. Goat _Leap Year_
  244. Monkey
  245. Rooster
  246. Dog
  247. Pig _Leap Year_
  248. Rat
  249. Ox
  250. Tiger
  251. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  252. Dragon
  253. Snake
  254. Horse
  255. Goat _Leap Year_
  256. Monkey
  257. Rooster
  258. Dog
  259. Pig _Leap Year_
  260. Rat
  261. Ox
  262. Tiger
  263. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  264. Dragon
  265. Snake
  266. Horse
  267. Goat _Leap Year_
  268. Monkey
  269. Rooster
  270. Dog
  271. Pig _Leap Year_
  272. Rat
  273. Ox
  274. Tiger
  275. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  276. Dragon
  277. Snake
  278. Horse
  279. Goat _Leap Year_
  280. Monkey
  281. Rooster
  282. Dog
  283. Pig _Leap Year_
  284. Rat
  285. Ox
  286. Tiger
  287. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  288. Dragon
  289. Snake
  290. Horse
  291. Goat _Leap Year_
  292. Monkey
  293. Rooster
  294. Dog
  295. Pig _Leap Year_
  296. Rat
  297. Ox
  298. Tiger
  299. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  300. Dragon
  301. Snake
  302. Horse
  303. Goat _Leap Year_
  304. Monkey
  305. Rooster
  306. Dog
  307. Pig _Leap Year_
  308. Rat
  309. Ox
  310. Tiger
  311. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  312. Dragon
  313. Snake
  314. Horse
  315. Goat _Leap Year_
  316. Monkey
  317. Rooster
  318. Dog
  319. Pig _Leap Year_
  320. Rat
  321. Ox
  322. Tiger
  323. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  324. Dragon
  325. Snake
  326. Horse
  327. Goat _Leap Year_
  328. Monkey
  329. Rooster
  330. Dog
  331. Pig _Leap Year_
  332. Rat
  333. Ox
  334. Tiger
  335. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  336. Dragon
  337. Snake
  338. Horse
  339. Goat _Leap Year_
  340. Monkey
  341. Rooster
  342. Dog
  343. Pig _Leap Year_
  344. Rat
  345. Ox
  346. Tiger
  347. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  348. Dragon
  349. Snake
  350. Horse
  351. Goat _Leap Year_
  352. Monkey
  353. Rooster
  354. Dog
  355. Pig _Leap Year_
  356. Rat
  357. Ox
  358. Tiger
  359. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  360. Dragon
  361. Snake
  362. Horse
  363. Goat _Leap Year_
  364. Monkey
  365. Rooster
  366. Dog
  367. Pig _Leap Year_
  368. Rat
  369. Ox
  370. Tiger
  371. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  372. Dragon
  373. Snake
  374. Horse
  375. Goat _Leap Year_
  376. Monkey
  377. Rooster
  378. Dog
  379. Pig _Leap Year_
  380. Rat
  381. Ox
  382. Tiger
  383. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  384. Dragon
  385. Snake
  386. Horse
  387. Goat _Leap Year_
  388. Monkey
  389. Rooster
  390. Dog
  391. Pig _Leap Year_
  392. Rat
  393. Ox
  394. Tiger
  395. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  396. Dragon
  397. Snake
  398. Horse
  399. Goat _Leap Year_
  400. Monkey
  401. Rooster
  402. Dog
  403. Pig _Leap Year_
  404. Rat
  405. Ox
  406. Tiger
  407. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  408. Dragon
  409. Snake
  410. Horse
  411. Goat _Leap Year_
  412. Monkey
  413. Rooster
  414. Dog
  415. Pig _Leap Year_
  416. Rat
  417. Ox
  418. Tiger
  419. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  420. Dragon
  421. Snake
  422. Horse
  423. Goat _Leap Year_
  424. Monkey
  425. Rooster
  426. Dog
  427. Pig _Leap Year_
  428. Rat
  429. Ox
  430. Tiger
  431. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  432. Dragon
  433. Snake
  434. Horse
  435. Goat _Leap Year_
  436. Monkey
  437. Rooster
  438. Dog
  439. Pig _Leap Year_
  440. Rat
  441. Ox
  442. Tiger
  443. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  444. Dragon
  445. Snake
  446. Horse
  447. Goat _Leap Year_
  448. Monkey
  449. Rooster
  450. Dog
  451. Pig _Leap Year_
  452. Rat
  453. Ox
  454. Tiger
  455. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  456. Dragon
  457. Snake
  458. Horse
  459. Goat _Leap Year_
  460. Monkey
  461. Rooster
  462. Dog
  463. Pig _Leap Year_
  464. Rat
  465. Ox
  466. Tiger
  467. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  468. Dragon
  469. Snake
  470. Horse
  471. Goat _Leap Year_
  472. Monkey
  473. Rooster
  474. Dog
  475. Pig _Leap Year_
  476. Rat
  477. Ox
  478. Tiger
  479. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  480. Dragon
  481. Snake
  482. Horse
  483. Goat _Leap Year_
  484. Monkey
  485. Rooster
  486. Dog
  487. Pig _Leap Year_
  488. Rat
  489. Ox
  490. Tiger
  491. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  492. Dragon
  493. Snake
  494. Horse
  495. Goat _Leap Year_
  496. Monkey
  497. Rooster
  498. Dog
  499. Pig _Leap Year_
  500. Rat
  501. Ox
  502. Tiger
  503. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  504. Dragon
  505. Snake
  506. Horse
  507. Goat _Leap Year_
  508. Monkey
  509. Rooster
  510. Dog
  511. Pig _Leap Year_
  512. Rat
  513. Ox
  514. Tiger
  515. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  516. Dragon
  517. Snake
  518. Horse
  519. Goat _Leap Year_
  520. Monkey
  521. Rooster
  522. Dog
  523. Pig _Leap Year_
  524. Rat
  525. Ox
  526. Tiger
  527. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  528. Dragon
  529. Snake
  530. Horse
  531. Goat _Leap Year_
  532. Monkey
  533. Rooster
  534. Dog
  535. Pig _Leap Year_
  536. Rat
  537. Ox
  538. Tiger
  539. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  540. Dragon
  541. Snake
  542. Horse
  543. Goat _Leap Year_
  544. Monkey
  545. Rooster
  546. Dog
  547. Pig _Leap Year_
  548. Rat
  549. Ox
  550. Tiger
  551. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  552. Dragon
  553. Snake
  554. Horse
  555. Goat _Leap Year_
  556. Monkey
  557. Rooster
  558. Dog
  559. Pig _Leap Year_
  560. Rat
  561. Ox
  562. Tiger
  563. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  564. Dragon
  565. Snake
  566. Horse
  567. Goat _Leap Year_
  568. Monkey
  569. Rooster
  570. Dog
  571. Pig _Leap Year_
  572. Rat
  573. Ox
  574. Tiger
  575. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  576. Dragon
  577. Snake
  578. Horse
  579. Goat _Leap Year_
  580. Monkey
  581. Rooster
  582. Dog
  583. Pig _Leap Year_
  584. Rat
  585. Ox
  586. Tiger
  587. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  588. Dragon
  589. Snake
  590. Horse
  591. Goat _Leap Year_
  592. Monkey
  593. Rooster
  594. Dog
  595. Pig _Leap Year_
  596. Rat
  597. Ox
  598. Tiger
  599. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  600. Dragon
  601. Snake
  602. Horse
  603. Goat _Leap Year_
  604. Monkey
  605. Rooster
  606. Dog
  607. Pig _Leap Year_
  608. Rat
  609. Ox
  610. Tiger
  611. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  612. Dragon
  613. Snake
  614. Horse
  615. Goat _Leap Year_
  616. Monkey
  617. Rooster
  618. Dog
  619. Pig _Leap Year_
  620. Rat
  621. Ox
  622. Tiger
  623. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  624. Dragon
  625. Snake
  626. Horse
  627. Goat _Leap Year_
  628. Monkey
  629. Rooster
  630. Dog
  631. Pig _Leap Year_
  632. Rat
  633. Ox
  634. Tiger
  635. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  636. Dragon
  637. Snake
  638. Horse
  639. Goat _Leap Year_
  640. Monkey
  641. Rooster
  642. Dog
  643. Pig _Leap Year_
  644. Rat
  645. Ox
  646. Tiger
  647. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  648. Dragon
  649. Snake
  650. Horse
  651. Goat _Leap Year_
  652. Monkey
  653. Rooster
  654. Dog
  655. Pig _Leap Year_
  656. Rat
  657. Ox
  658. Tiger
  659. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  660. Dragon
  661. Snake
  662. Horse
  663. Goat _Leap Year_
  664. Monkey
  665. Rooster
  666. Dog
  667. Pig _Leap Year_
  668. Rat
  669. Ox
  670. Tiger
  671. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  672. Dragon
  673. Snake
  674. Horse
  675. Goat _Leap Year_
  676. Monkey
  677. Rooster
  678. Dog
  679. Pig _Leap Year_
  680. Rat
  681. Ox
  682. Tiger
  683. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  684. Dragon
  685. Snake
  686. Horse
  687. Goat _Leap Year_
  688. Monkey
  689. Rooster
  690. Dog
  691. Pig _Leap Year_
  692. Rat
  693. Ox
  694. Tiger
  695. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  696. Dragon
  697. Snake
  698. Horse
  699. Goat _Leap Year_
  700. Monkey
  701. Rooster
  702. Dog
  703. Pig _Leap Year_
  704. Rat
  705. Ox
  706. Tiger
  707. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  708. Dragon
  709. Snake
  710. Horse
  711. Goat _Leap Year_
  712. Monkey
  713. Rooster
  714. Dog
  715. Pig _Leap Year_
  716. Rat
  717. Ox
  718. Tiger
  719. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  720. Dragon
  721. Snake
  722. Horse
  723. Goat _Leap Year_
  724. Monkey
  725. Rooster
  726. Dog
  727. Pig _Leap Year_
  728. Rat
  729. Ox
  730. Tiger
  731. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  732. Dragon
  733. Snake
  734. Horse
  735. Goat _Leap Year_
  736. Monkey
  737. Rooster
  738. Dog
  739. Pig _Leap Year_
  740. Rat
  741. Ox
  742. Tiger
  743. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  744. Dragon
  745. Snake
  746. Horse
  747. Goat _Leap Year_
  748. Monkey
  749. Rooster
  750. Dog
  751. Pig _Leap Year_
  752. Rat
  753. Ox
  754. Tiger
  755. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  756. Dragon
  757. Snake
  758. Horse
  759. Goat _Leap Year_
  760. Monkey
  761. Rooster
  762. Dog
  763. Pig _Leap Year_
  764. Rat
  765. Ox
  766. Tiger
  767. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  768. Dragon
  769. Snake
  770. Horse
  771. Goat _Leap Year_
  772. Monkey
  773. Rooster
  774. Dog
  775. Pig _Leap Year_
  776. Rat
  777. Ox
  778. Tiger
  779. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  780. Dragon
  781. Snake
  782. Horse
  783. Goat _Leap Year_
  784. Monkey
  785. Rooster
  786. Dog
  787. Pig _Leap Year_
  788. Rat
  789. Ox
  790. Tiger
  791. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  792. Dragon
  793. Snake
  794. Horse
  795. Goat _Leap Year_
  796. Monkey
  797. Rooster
  798. Dog
  799. Pig _Leap Year_
  800. Rat
  801. Ox
  802. Tiger
  803. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  804. Dragon
  805. Snake
  806. Horse
  807. Goat _Leap Year_
  808. Monkey
  809. Rooster
  810. Dog
  811. Pig _Leap Year_
  812. Rat
  813. Ox
  814. Tiger
  815. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  816. Dragon
  817. Snake
  818. Horse
  819. Goat _Leap Year_
  820. Monkey
  821. Rooster
  822. Dog
  823. Pig _Leap Year_
  824. Rat
  825. Ox
  826. Tiger
  827. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  828. Dragon
  829. Snake
  830. Horse
  831. Goat _Leap Year_
  832. Monkey
  833. Rooster
  834. Dog
  835. Pig _Leap Year_
  836. Rat
  837. Ox
  838. Tiger
  839. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  840. Dragon
  841. Snake
  842. Horse
  843. Goat _Leap Year_
  844. Monkey
  845. Rooster
  846. Dog
  847. Pig _Leap Year_
  848. Rat
  849. Ox
  850. Tiger
  851. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  852. Dragon
  853. Snake
  854. Horse
  855. Goat _Leap Year_
  856. Monkey
  857. Rooster
  858. Dog
  859. Pig _Leap Year_
  860. Rat
  861. Ox
  862. Tiger
  863. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  864. Dragon
  865. Snake
  866. Horse
  867. Goat _Leap Year_
  868. Monkey
  869. Rooster
  870. Dog
  871. Pig _Leap Year_
  872. Rat
  873. Ox
  874. Tiger
  875. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  876. Dragon
  877. Snake
  878. Horse
  879. Goat _Leap Year_
  880. Monkey
  881. Rooster
  882. Dog
  883. Pig _Leap Year_
  884. Rat
  885. Ox
  886. Tiger
  887. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  888. Dragon
  889. Snake
  890. Horse
  891. Goat _Leap Year_
  892. Monkey
  893. Rooster
  894. Dog
  895. Pig _Leap Year_
  896. Rat
  897. Ox
  898. Tiger
  899. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  900. Dragon
  901. Snake
  902. Horse
  903. Goat _Leap Year_
  904. Monkey
  905. Rooster
  906. Dog
  907. Pig _Leap Year_
  908. Rat
  909. Ox
  910. Tiger
  911. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  912. Dragon
  913. Snake
  914. Horse
  915. Goat _Leap Year_
  916. Monkey
  917. Rooster
  918. Dog
  919. Pig _Leap Year_
  920. Rat
  921. Ox
  922. Tiger
  923. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  924. Dragon
  925. Snake
  926. Horse
  927. Goat _Leap Year_
  928. Monkey
  929. Rooster
  930. Dog
  931. Pig _Leap Year_
  932. Rat
  933. Ox
  934. Tiger
  935. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  936. Dragon
  937. Snake
  938. Horse
  939. Goat _Leap Year_
  940. Monkey
  941. Rooster
  942. Dog
  943. Pig _Leap Year_
  944. Rat
  945. Ox
  946. Tiger
  947. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  948. Dragon
  949. Snake
  950. Horse
  951. Goat _Leap Year_
  952. Monkey
  953. Rooster
  954. Dog
  955. Pig _Leap Year_
  956. Rat
  957. Ox
  958. Tiger
  959. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  960. Dragon
  961. Snake
  962. Horse
  963. Goat _Leap Year_
  964. Monkey
  965. Rooster
  966. Dog
  967. Pig _Leap Year_
  968. Rat
  969. Ox
  970. Tiger
  971. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  972. Dragon
  973. Snake
  974. Horse
  975. Goat _Leap Year_
  976. Monkey
  977. Rooster
  978. Dog
  979. Pig _Leap Year_
  980. Rat
  981. Ox
  982. Tiger
  983. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  984. Dragon
  985. Snake
  986. Horse
  987. Goat _Leap Year_
  988. Monkey
  989. Rooster
  990. Dog
  991. Pig _Leap Year_
  992. Rat
  993. Ox
  994. Tiger
  995. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  996. Dragon
  997. Snake
  998. Horse
  999. Goat _Leap Year_
  1000. Monkey
  1001. Rooster
  1002. Dog
  1003. Pig _Leap Year_
  1004. Rat
  1005. Ox
  1006. Tiger
  1007. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1008. Dragon
  1009. Snake
  1010. Horse
  1011. Goat _Leap Year_
  1012. Monkey
  1013. Rooster
  1014. Dog
  1015. Pig _Leap Year_
  1016. Rat
  1017. Ox
  1018. Tiger
  1019. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1020. Dragon
  1021. Snake
  1022. Horse
  1023. Goat _Leap Year_
  1024. Monkey
  1025. Rooster
  1026. Dog
  1027. Pig _Leap Year_
  1028. Rat
  1029. Ox
  1030. Tiger
  1031. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1032. Dragon
  1033. Snake
  1034. Horse
  1035. Goat _Leap Year_
  1036. Monkey
  1037. Rooster
  1038. Dog
  1039. Pig _Leap Year_
  1040. Rat
  1041. Ox
  1042. Tiger
  1043. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1044. Dragon
  1045. Snake
  1046. Horse
  1047. Goat _Leap Year_
  1048. Monkey
  1049. Rooster
  1050. Dog
  1051. Pig _Leap Year_
  1052. Rat
  1053. Ox
  1054. Tiger
  1055. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1056. Dragon
  1057. Snake
  1058. Horse
  1059. Goat _Leap Year_
  1060. Monkey
  1061. Rooster
  1062. Dog
  1063. Pig _Leap Year_
  1064. Rat
  1065. Ox
  1066. Tiger
  1067. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1068. Dragon
  1069. Snake
  1070. Horse
  1071. Goat _Leap Year_
  1072. Monkey
  1073. Rooster
  1074. Dog
  1075. Pig _Leap Year_
  1076. Rat
  1077. Ox
  1078. Tiger
  1079. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1080. Dragon
  1081. Snake
  1082. Horse
  1083. Goat _Leap Year_
  1084. Monkey
  1085. Rooster
  1086. Dog
  1087. Pig _Leap Year_
  1088. Rat
  1089. Ox
  1090. Tiger
  1091. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1092. Dragon
  1093. Snake
  1094. Horse
  1095. Goat _Leap Year_
  1096. Monkey
  1097. Rooster
  1098. Dog
  1099. Pig _Leap Year_
  1100. Rat
  1101. Ox
  1102. Tiger
  1103. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1104. Dragon
  1105. Snake
  1106. Horse
  1107. Goat _Leap Year_
  1108. Monkey
  1109. Rooster
  1110. Dog
  1111. Pig _Leap Year_
  1112. Rat
  1113. Ox
  1114. Tiger
  1115. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1116. Dragon
  1117. Snake
  1118. Horse
  1119. Goat _Leap Year_
  1120. Monkey
  1121. Rooster
  1122. Dog
  1123. Pig _Leap Year_
  1124. Rat
  1125. Ox
  1126. Tiger
  1127. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1128. Dragon
  1129. Snake
  1130. Horse
  1131. Goat _Leap Year_
  1132. Monkey
  1133. Rooster
  1134. Dog
  1135. Pig _Leap Year_
  1136. Rat
  1137. Ox
  1138. Tiger
  1139. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1140. Dragon
  1141. Snake
  1142. Horse
  1143. Goat _Leap Year_
  1144. Monkey
  1145. Rooster
  1146. Dog
  1147. Pig _Leap Year_
  1148. Rat
  1149. Ox
  1150. Tiger
  1151. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1152. Dragon
  1153. Snake
  1154. Horse
  1155. Goat _Leap Year_
  1156. Monkey
  1157. Rooster
  1158. Dog
  1159. Pig _Leap Year_
  1160. Rat
  1161. Ox
  1162. Tiger
  1163. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1164. Dragon
  1165. Snake
  1166. Horse
  1167. Goat _Leap Year_
  1168. Monkey
  1169. Rooster
  1170. Dog
  1171. Pig _Leap Year_
  1172. Rat
  1173. Ox
  1174. Tiger
  1175. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1176. Dragon
  1177. Snake
  1178. Horse
  1179. Goat _Leap Year_
  1180. Monkey
  1181. Rooster
  1182. Dog
  1183. Pig _Leap Year_
  1184. Rat
  1185. Ox
  1186. Tiger
  1187. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1188. Dragon
  1189. Snake
  1190. Horse
  1191. Goat _Leap Year_
  1192. Monkey
  1193. Rooster
  1194. Dog
  1195. Pig _Leap Year_
  1196. Rat
  1197. Ox
  1198. Tiger
  1199. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1200. Dragon
  1201. Snake
  1202. Horse
  1203. Goat _Leap Year_
  1204. Monkey
  1205. Rooster
  1206. Dog
  1207. Pig _Leap Year_
  1208. Rat
  1209. Ox
  1210. Tiger
  1211. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1212. Dragon
  1213. Snake
  1214. Horse
  1215. Goat _Leap Year_
  1216. Monkey
  1217. Rooster
  1218. Dog
  1219. Pig _Leap Year_
  1220. Rat
  1221. Ox
  1222. Tiger
  1223. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1224. Dragon
  1225. Snake
  1226. Horse
  1227. Goat _Leap Year_
  1228. Monkey
  1229. Rooster
  1230. Dog
  1231. Pig _Leap Year_
  1232. Rat
  1233. Ox
  1234. Tiger
  1235. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1236. Dragon
  1237. Snake
  1238. Horse
  1239. Goat _Leap Year_
  1240. Monkey
  1241. Rooster
  1242. Dog
  1243. Pig _Leap Year_
  1244. Rat
  1245. Ox
  1246. Tiger
  1247. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1248. Dragon
  1249. Snake
  1250. Horse
  1251. Goat _Leap Year_
  1252. Monkey
  1253. Rooster
  1254. Dog
  1255. Pig _Leap Year_
  1256. Rat
  1257. Ox
  1258. Tiger
  1259. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1260. Dragon
  1261. Snake
  1262. Horse
  1263. Goat _Leap Year_
  1264. Monkey
  1265. Rooster
  1266. Dog
  1267. Pig _Leap Year_
  1268. Rat
  1269. Ox
  1270. Tiger
  1271. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1272. Dragon
  1273. Snake
  1274. Horse
  1275. Goat _Leap Year_
  1276. Monkey
  1277. Rooster
  1278. Dog
  1279. Pig _Leap Year_
  1280. Rat
  1281. Ox
  1282. Tiger
  1283. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1284. Dragon
  1285. Snake
  1286. Horse
  1287. Goat _Leap Year_
  1288. Monkey
  1289. Rooster
  1290. Dog
  1291. Pig _Leap Year_
  1292. Rat
  1293. Ox
  1294. Tiger
  1295. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1296. Dragon
  1297. Snake
  1298. Horse
  1299. Goat _Leap Year_
  1300. Monkey
  1301. Rooster
  1302. Dog
  1303. Pig _Leap Year_
  1304. Rat
  1305. Ox
  1306. Tiger
  1307. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1308. Dragon
  1309. Snake
  1310. Horse
  1311. Goat _Leap Year_
  1312. Monkey
  1313. Rooster
  1314. Dog
  1315. Pig _Leap Year_
  1316. Rat
  1317. Ox
  1318. Tiger
  1319. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1320. Dragon
  1321. Snake
  1322. Horse
  1323. Goat _Leap Year_
  1324. Monkey
  1325. Rooster
  1326. Dog
  1327. Pig _Leap Year_
  1328. Rat
  1329. Ox
  1330. Tiger
  1331. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1332. Dragon
  1333. Snake
  1334. Horse
  1335. Goat _Leap Year_
  1336. Monkey
  1337. Rooster
  1338. Dog
  1339. Pig _Leap Year_
  1340. Rat
  1341. Ox
  1342. Tiger
  1343. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1344. Dragon
  1345. Snake
  1346. Horse
  1347. Goat _Leap Year_
  1348. Monkey
  1349. Rooster
  1350. Dog
  1351. Pig _Leap Year_
  1352. Rat
  1353. Ox
  1354. Tiger
  1355. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1356. Dragon
  1357. Snake
  1358. Horse
  1359. Goat _Leap Year_
  1360. Monkey
  1361. Rooster
  1362. Dog
  1363. Pig _Leap Year_
  1364. Rat
  1365. Ox
  1366. Tiger
  1367. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1368. Dragon
  1369. Snake
  1370. Horse
  1371. Goat _Leap Year_
  1372. Monkey
  1373. Rooster
  1374. Dog
  1375. Pig _Leap Year_
  1376. Rat
  1377. Ox
  1378. Tiger
  1379. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1380. Dragon
  1381. Snake
  1382. Horse
  1383. Goat _Leap Year_
  1384. Monkey
  1385. Rooster
  1386. Dog
  1387. Pig _Leap Year_
  1388. Rat
  1389. Ox
  1390. Tiger
  1391. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1392. Dragon
  1393. Snake
  1394. Horse
  1395. Goat _Leap Year_
  1396. Monkey
  1397. Rooster
  1398. Dog
  1399. Pig _Leap Year_
  1400. Rat
  1401. Ox
  1402. Tiger
  1403. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1404. Dragon
  1405. Snake
  1406. Horse
  1407. Goat _Leap Year_
  1408. Monkey
  1409. Rooster
  1410. Dog
  1411. Pig _Leap Year_
  1412. Rat
  1413. Ox
  1414. Tiger
  1415. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1416. Dragon
  1417. Snake
  1418. Horse
  1419. Goat _Leap Year_
  1420. Monkey
  1421. Rooster
  1422. Dog
  1423. Pig _Leap Year_
  1424. Rat
  1425. Ox
  1426. Tiger
  1427. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1428. Dragon
  1429. Snake
  1430. Horse
  1431. Goat _Leap Year_
  1432. Monkey
  1433. Rooster
  1434. Dog
  1435. Pig _Leap Year_
  1436. Rat
  1437. Ox
  1438. Tiger
  1439. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1440. Dragon
  1441. Snake
  1442. Horse
  1443. Goat _Leap Year_
  1444. Monkey
  1445. Rooster
  1446. Dog
  1447. Pig _Leap Year_
  1448. Rat
  1449. Ox
  1450. Tiger
  1451. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1452. Dragon
  1453. Snake
  1454. Horse
  1455. Goat _Leap Year_
  1456. Monkey
  1457. Rooster
  1458. Dog
  1459. Pig _Leap Year_
  1460. Rat
  1461. Ox
  1462. Tiger
  1463. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1464. Dragon
  1465. Snake
  1466. Horse
  1467. Goat _Leap Year_
  1468. Monkey
  1469. Rooster
  1470. Dog
  1471. Pig _Leap Year_
  1472. Rat
  1473. Ox
  1474. Tiger
  1475. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1476. Dragon
  1477. Snake
  1478. Horse
  1479. Goat _Leap Year_
  1480. Monkey
  1481. Rooster
  1482. Dog
  1483. Pig _Leap Year_
  1484. Rat
  1485. Ox
  1486. Tiger
  1487. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1488. Dragon
  1489. Snake
  1490. Horse
  1491. Goat _Leap Year_
  1492. Monkey
  1493. Rooster
  1494. Dog
  1495. Pig _Leap Year_
  1496. Rat
  1497. Ox
  1498. Tiger
  1499. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1500. Dragon
  1501. Snake
  1502. Horse
  1503. Goat _Leap Year_
  1504. Monkey
  1505. Rooster
  1506. Dog
  1507. Pig _Leap Year_
  1508. Rat
  1509. Ox
  1510. Tiger
  1511. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1512. Dragon
  1513. Snake
  1514. Horse
  1515. Goat _Leap Year_
  1516. Monkey
  1517. Rooster
  1518. Dog
  1519. Pig _Leap Year_
  1520. Rat
  1521. Ox
  1522. Tiger
  1523. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1524. Dragon
  1525. Snake
  1526. Horse
  1527. Goat _Leap Year_
  1528. Monkey
  1529. Rooster
  1530. Dog
  1531. Pig _Leap Year_
  1532. Rat
  1533. Ox
  1534. Tiger
  1535. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1536. Dragon
  1537. Snake
  1538. Horse
  1539. Goat _Leap Year_
  1540. Monkey
  1541. Rooster
  1542. Dog
  1543. Pig _Leap Year_
  1544. Rat
  1545. Ox
  1546. Tiger
  1547. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1548. Dragon
  1549. Snake
  1550. Horse
  1551. Goat _Leap Year_
  1552. Monkey
  1553. Rooster
  1554. Dog
  1555. Pig _Leap Year_
  1556. Rat
  1557. Ox
  1558. Tiger
  1559. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1560. Dragon
  1561. Snake
  1562. Horse
  1563. Goat _Leap Year_
  1564. Monkey
  1565. Rooster
  1566. Dog
  1567. Pig _Leap Year_
  1568. Rat
  1569. Ox
  1570. Tiger
  1571. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1572. Dragon
  1573. Snake
  1574. Horse
  1575. Goat _Leap Year_
  1576. Monkey
  1577. Rooster
  1578. Dog
  1579. Pig _Leap Year_
  1580. Rat
  1581. Ox
  1582. Tiger
  1583. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1584. Dragon
  1585. Snake
  1586. Horse
  1587. Goat _Leap Year_
  1588. Monkey
  1589. Rooster
  1590. Dog
  1591. Pig _Leap Year_
  1592. Rat
  1593. Ox
  1594. Tiger
  1595. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1596. Dragon
  1597. Snake
  1598. Horse
  1599. Goat _Leap Year_
  1600. Monkey
  1601. Rooster
  1602. Dog
  1603. Pig _Leap Year_
  1604. Rat
  1605. Ox
  1606. Tiger
  1607. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1608. Dragon
  1609. Snake
  1610. Horse
  1611. Goat _Leap Year_
  1612. Monkey
  1613. Rooster
  1614. Dog
  1615. Pig _Leap Year_
  1616. Rat
  1617. Ox
  1618. Tiger
  1619. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1620. Dragon
  1621. Snake
  1622. Horse
  1623. Goat _Leap Year_
  1624. Monkey
  1625. Rooster
  1626. Dog
  1627. Pig _Leap Year_
  1628. Rat
  1629. Ox
  1630. Tiger
  1631. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1632. Dragon
  1633. Snake
  1634. Horse
  1635. Goat _Leap Year_
  1636. Monkey
  1637. Rooster
  1638. Dog
  1639. Pig _Leap Year_
  1640. Rat
  1641. Ox
  1642. Tiger
  1643. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1644. Dragon
  1645. Snake
  1646. Horse
  1647. Goat _Leap Year_
  1648. Monkey
  1649. Rooster
  1650. Dog
  1651. Pig _Leap Year_
  1652. Rat
  1653. Ox
  1654. Tiger
  1655. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1656. Dragon
  1657. Snake
  1658. Horse
  1659. Goat _Leap Year_
  1660. Monkey
  1661. Rooster
  1662. Dog
  1663. Pig _Leap Year_
  1664. Rat
  1665. Ox
  1666. Tiger
  1667. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1668. Dragon
  1669. Snake
  1670. Horse
  1671. Goat _Leap Year_
  1672. Monkey
  1673. Rooster
  1674. Dog
  1675. Pig _Leap Year_
  1676. Rat
  1677. Ox
  1678. Tiger
  1679. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1680. Dragon
  1681. Snake
  1682. Horse
  1683. Goat _Leap Year_
  1684. Monkey
  1685. Rooster
  1686. Dog
  1687. Pig _Leap Year_
  1688. Rat
  1689. Ox
  1690. Tiger
  1691. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1692. Dragon
  1693. Snake
  1694. Horse
  1695. Goat _Leap Year_
  1696. Monkey
  1697. Rooster
  1698. Dog
  1699. Pig _Leap Year_
  1700. Rat
  1701. Ox
  1702. Tiger
  1703. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1704. Dragon
  1705. Snake
  1706. Horse
  1707. Goat _Leap Year_
  1708. Monkey
  1709. Rooster
  1710. Dog
  1711. Pig _Leap Year_
  1712. Rat
  1713. Ox
  1714. Tiger
  1715. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1716. Dragon
  1717. Snake
  1718. Horse
  1719. Goat _Leap Year_
  1720. Monkey
  1721. Rooster
  1722. Dog
  1723. Pig _Leap Year_
  1724. Rat
  1725. Ox
  1726. Tiger
  1727. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1728. Dragon
  1729. Snake
  1730. Horse
  1731. Goat _Leap Year_
  1732. Monkey
  1733. Rooster
  1734. Dog
  1735. Pig _Leap Year_
  1736. Rat
  1737. Ox
  1738. Tiger
  1739. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1740. Dragon
  1741. Snake
  1742. Horse
  1743. Goat _Leap Year_
  1744. Monkey
  1745. Rooster
  1746. Dog
  1747. Pig _Leap Year_
  1748. Rat
  1749. Ox
  1750. Tiger
  1751. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1752. Dragon
  1753. Snake
  1754. Horse
  1755. Goat _Leap Year_
  1756. Monkey
  1757. Rooster
  1758. Dog
  1759. Pig _Leap Year_
  1760. Rat
  1761. Ox
  1762. Tiger
  1763. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1764. Dragon
  1765. Snake
  1766. Horse
  1767. Goat _Leap Year_
  1768. Monkey
  1769. Rooster
  1770. Dog
  1771. Pig _Leap Year_
  1772. Rat
  1773. Ox
  1774. Tiger
  1775. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1776. Dragon
  1777. Snake
  1778. Horse
  1779. Goat _Leap Year_
  1780. Monkey
  1781. Rooster
  1782. Dog
  1783. Pig _Leap Year_
  1784. Rat
  1785. Ox
  1786. Tiger
  1787. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1788. Dragon
  1789. Snake
  1790. Horse
  1791. Goat _Leap Year_
  1792. Monkey
  1793. Rooster
  1794. Dog
  1795. Pig _Leap Year_
  1796. Rat
  1797. Ox
  1798. Tiger
  1799. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1800. Dragon
  1801. Snake
  1802. Horse
  1803. Goat _Leap Year_
  1804. Monkey
  1805. Rooster
  1806. Dog
  1807. Pig _Leap Year_
  1808. Rat
  1809. Ox
  1810. Tiger
  1811. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1812. Dragon
  1813. Snake
  1814. Horse
  1815. Goat _Leap Year_
  1816. Monkey
  1817. Rooster
  1818. Dog
  1819. Pig _Leap Year_
  1820. Rat
  1821. Ox
  1822. Tiger
  1823. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1824. Dragon
  1825. Snake
  1826. Horse
  1827. Goat _Leap Year_
  1828. Monkey
  1829. Rooster
  1830. Dog
  1831. Pig _Leap Year_
  1832. Rat
  1833. Ox
  1834. Tiger
  1835. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1836. Dragon
  1837. Snake
  1838. Horse
  1839. Goat _Leap Year_
  1840. Monkey
  1841. Rooster
  1842. Dog
  1843. Pig _Leap Year_
  1844. Rat
  1845. Ox
  1846. Tiger
  1847. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1848. Dragon
  1849. Snake
  1850. Horse
  1851. Goat _Leap Year_
  1852. Monkey
  1853. Rooster
  1854. Dog
  1855. Pig _Leap Year_
  1856. Rat
  1857. Ox
  1858. Tiger
  1859. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1860. Dragon
  1861. Snake
  1862. Horse
  1863. Goat _Leap Year_
  1864. Monkey
  1865. Rooster
  1866. Dog
  1867. Pig _Leap Year_
  1868. Rat
  1869. Ox
  1870. Tiger
  1871. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1872. Dragon
  1873. Snake
  1874. Horse
  1875. Goat _Leap Year_
  1876. Monkey
  1877. Rooster
  1878. Dog
  1879. Pig _Leap Year_
  1880. Rat
  1881. Ox
  1882. Tiger
  1883. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1884. Dragon
  1885. Snake
  1886. Horse
  1887. Goat _Leap Year_
  1888. Monkey
  1889. Rooster
  1890. Dog
  1891. Pig _Leap Year_
  1892. Rat
  1893. Ox
  1894. Tiger
  1895. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1896. Dragon
  1897. Snake
  1898. Horse
  1899. Goat _Leap Year_
  1900. Monkey
  1901. Rooster
  1902. Dog
  1903. Pig _Leap Year_
  1904. Rat
  1905. Ox
  1906. Tiger
  1907. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1908. Dragon
  1909. Snake
  1910. Horse
  1911. Goat _Leap Year_
  1912. Monkey
  1913. Rooster
  1914. Dog
  1915. Pig _Leap Year_
  1916. Rat
  1917. Ox
  1918. Tiger
  1919. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1920. Dragon
  1921. Snake
  1922. Horse
  1923. Goat _Leap Year_
  1924. Monkey
  1925. Rooster
  1926. Dog
  1927. Pig _Leap Year_
  1928. Rat
  1929. Ox
  1930. Tiger
  1931. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1932. Dragon
  1933. Snake
  1934. Horse
  1935. Goat _Leap Year_
  1936. Monkey
  1937. Rooster
  1938. Dog
  1939. Pig _Leap Year_
  1940. Rat
  1941. Ox
  1942. Tiger
  1943. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1944. Dragon
  1945. Snake
  1946. Horse
  1947. Goat _Leap Year_
  1948. Monkey
  1949. Rooster
  1950. Dog
  1951. Pig _Leap Year_
  1952. Rat
  1953. Ox
  1954. Tiger
  1955. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1956. Dragon
  1957. Snake
  1958. Horse
  1959. Goat _Leap Year_
  1960. Monkey
  1961. Rooster
  1962. Dog
  1963. Pig _Leap Year_
  1964. Rat
  1965. Ox
  1966. Tiger
  1967. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1968. Dragon
  1969. Snake
  1970. Horse
  1971. Goat _Leap Year_
  1972. Monkey
  1973. Rooster
  1974. Dog
  1975. Pig _Leap Year_
  1976. Rat
  1977. Ox
  1978. Tiger
  1979. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1980. Dragon
  1981. Snake
  1982. Horse
  1983. Goat _Leap Year_
  1984. Monkey
  1985. Rooster
  1986. Dog
  1987. Pig _Leap Year_
  1988. Rat
  1989. Ox
  1990. Tiger
  1991. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  1992. Dragon
  1993. Snake
  1994. Horse
  1995. Goat _Leap Year_
  1996. Monkey
  1997. Rooster
  1998. Dog
  1999. Pig _Leap Year_
  2000. Rat
  2001. Ox
  2002. Tiger
  2003. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  2004. Dragon
  2005. Snake
  2006. Horse
  2007. Goat _Leap Year_
  2008. Monkey
  2009. Rooster
  2010. Dog
  2011. Pig _Leap Year_
  2012. Rat
  2013. Ox
  2014. Tiger
  2015. Rabbit _Leap Year_




	5. Zodiac Years Naruto(SVE: Shinobi Village Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Pig

  1. Dragon
  2. Snake
  3. Horse
  4. Goat _Leap Year_
  5. Monkey
  6. Rooster
  7. Dog
  8. Pig _Leap Year_
  9. Rat
  10. Ox
  11. Tiger
  12. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  13. Dragon
  14. Snake
  15. Horse
  16. Goat _Leap Year_
  17. Monkey
  18. Rooster
  19. Dog
  20. Pig _Leap Year_
  21. Rat
  22. Ox
  23. Tiger
  24. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  25. Dragon
  26. Snake
  27. Horse
  28. Goat _Leap Year_
  29. Monkey
  30. Rooster
  31. Dog
  32. Pig _Leap Year_
  33. Rat
  34. Ox
  35. Tiger
  36. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  37. Dragon
  38. Snake
  39. Horse
  40. Goat _Leap Year_
  41. Monkey
  42. Rooster
  43. Dog
  44. Pig _Leap Year_
  45. Rat
  46. Ox
  47. Tiger
  48. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  49. Dragon
  50. Snake
  51. Horse
  52. Goat _Leap Year_
  53. Monkey
  54. Rooster
  55. Dog
  56. Pig _Leap Year_
  57. Rat
  58. Ox
  59. Tiger
  60. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  61. Dragon
  62. Snake
  63. Horse
  64. Goat _Leap Year_
  65. Monkey
  66. Rooster
  67. Dog
  68. Pig _Leap Year_
  69. Rat
  70. Ox
  71. Tiger
  72. Rabbit _Leap Year_
  73. Dragon
  74. Snake
  75. Horse
  76. Goat _Leap Year_
  77. Monkey
  78. Rooster
  79. Dog
  80. Pig _Leap Year_
  81. Rat
  82. Ox
  83. Tiger
  84. Rabbit _Leap Year_




	6. Welcome to Ikioi

And welcome to my new and improved collection of my Fanon stuff. First of all, a lot of the stuff that I had previously posted can kind of be considered non-canon to my stories now. Mostly, what's still canon will be reposted. But seriously, I'm doing a clean up.

So a lot of my stories will quite likely be cleared and reposted depending on the mood that strikes me. Although really that's not very likely. So right off the bat, welcome to my Naruto universe. Which is known as Ikioi.

What's with the Name?

Well, officially it's because I got incredibly tired and annoyed of typing out the Naruto Universe over and over again. Also the planet/world needed a name and calling it Earth felt weird because of how far removed it even is from our world. Eventually I settled on Ikioi.

Which, using the translator that I am has several different meanings:

 

> (adv, n) force; vigor; vigour; energy; spirit; life
> 
> influence; authority; power; might
> 
> impetus; momentum; course (of events)
> 
> (n-adv) naturally; necessarily

So yay. I kind of intended it to hold the connotations of the first one mainly. But any of them kind of fit when you consider the entire world and what this particular series is.

Universe?

Okay, correction time. So in regards to the universe and the levels of reality and how they work. Mostly they're still the same as I have always headcanoned them. With the three realms stacking up on top of one another, the physical(mortal) plane and then the demon realm and of course the afterlife. But now I'm going to be correcting a few things.

Again, as in my last correction, the Demon Realm and the Afterlife connect to every other plane, at least in the sense that they exist on a 9D level. So they connect to other story universes and other fictional realities(even one's that are unwritten). Which still technically fits with the theory that I'm using for Self-Inserts. Since Self-Inserts are technically using fictional counterparts of ourselves.

Okay, so in regards to the actual change, it's more in my perception of things. As in the dimensional levels and the context of the 10 [Dimensions](http://imaginingthetenthdimension.blogspot.com.au/2012/07/imagining-tenth-dimension-2012-version.html)[ theory](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/136799719372/hey-whered-you-find-out-about-what-level).

So most of what I said previous still applies. But still when meeting yourself it's not really recommended to mess around with your alternate self. As I mentioned, my way of dealing with souls is that they change depending on their life experiences and even when refreshed and reincarnated they do not remain identical and always have small differences that mean that people can be meeting their previous incarnations due to the subtle differences in the formation of the soul.

In Closing?

Just bear with my randomness folks and do understand I know mostly what I am doing even if for the most part I'm likely to confuse and lose everyone else. This is mostly for myself after all.


	7. The Western World and Secret Countries

**AKA What's not on any of the Maps**

So yeah, I am a little bit of a detail stickler, like really I am. So well, as far as I can gather, and as far as I can really be bothered to care most of the Elemental Nations of the Naruto Universe are more the eastern countries, thus their seasons are flipped(or at least against what I'm used to...) so anyway right off the bat the that's an obvious difference. Anyway, so this is going to be me talking about the Western Countries, and how and why they're separate from the Elemental Nations, and of course the "Secret" Countries as well of course. This is going to be fun.

 **Warnings:** CULTURE, Mentioned Character Headcanons, Probable Psychology, Possible Spoilers, Ranting, Bullshitting, Fan Characters Mentioned

So now, first off right away, most of the characters from any of the more Western Countries will most likely have names that are less Asian in origin. You'll likely be seeing people with more diverse names, things like French, English, German and possibly Italian and Egyptian names will be more along the standard. Along with a few Latin ones and perhaps some Greek names. Because the Western Worlds a bit more scattered and diverse. I kind of see it as being something akin to how our world works. Diversity breeds true and the characters are as different as anything and everything. Kekkei Genkai are still a thing of course, but the Western World don't really rely that much on Shinobi, or Samurai, they have soldiers sure, but not Shinobi. Think more like Knights and well, Knights.

Yeah I've got no excuse for having that one fall flat. But the Western World is more scattered and diverse, not exactly built on secrets or anything. They have Knights and codes of honor, there are Pirates and Vikings. And I kind of see it as less Chakra focused, more technology focused. But typically no matter when in the Naruto Universe you are, the technology doesn't exactly have much going for it, nothing is better than 16-bit graphics. Though there are some firearms, albeit their kind of awkward to handle. So we've kind of got a medieval just beginning to get modern kind of society here, at least that's how I see it. I don't even know, the whole of the Naruto Universe is kind of confusing, so I'm going with somewhere between Medieval and Modern. Especially because there are Pirates and Vikings.

So on that note exactly why are they separate and just not interested in Shinobi, well, I haven't got a freaking clue. Really I don't, apart from some kind of possible excuse with them being too busy fighting their own wars to bother doing anything about the Elemental Countries... Which actually kind of makes sense. That and well, they've got to worry about pirates and vikings and protecting their Kings. Ahh and now's where I kind of get to have fun again because it's getting into some of those cultural differences and explaining things. Well mostly, so first off a fair bit of this is just kind of me trying to make sense of the whole Nobles system and all that. Because Medieval times were confusing.

" _Argh, History makes my head hurt so, so much! Politics is even worse though."_

So first of all, for the most part instead of calling the ruler a Daimyo, the Western Lands call their leaders Regnatoris(which kind of loosely translates from latin to Royal, but _ehh_ ). The Regnatoris is kind of followed by the other lower Nobles, rather the Altus who run their own courts beneath the watch of the Regnatoris, and of course there's the Middle Class(Working Class) people and the Low Class, slaves/servus and stragglers I guess. Peasants, it's kind of hard to explain but that's probably because I was never really good at explaining anything to do with history really. I mean yeah sure I can research it and figure it out but explaining it and making it make sense... Pfft.

Okay, let's try this again, typically the ruler of any specific country within the Western World is run by the Regnatoris, who oversee the lands of the Altus who work either with them, or around them. Each of them of course has their Accensus(Attendants) and Councilors who of course try to keep them from getting into too much trouble. There's the working class after that, which is typically rather obvious with farmers, builders, bakers and other similar working people and below that are either the musculi(street rats and stragglers) or the Slaves/Servus. Which would not really be a fun position to be in at all. Most of their soldiers are gathered into an Army that's usually united and they're called specifically the Bellatoris.

So yeah, do I have to explain the whole how to achieve Knighthood thing... I mean isn't it just one of those things that people just kind of know. Or you can go and research yourself, because really I don't feel that much like talking about it right here and now. Also for anyone who bothers to actually think about it, the attackers from the Stones Of Gelel movie were totally chilling somewhere in the Western World previously, I swear that they were. It makes sense, really it does. Also, Knights using Ninjutsu, but I doubt that they would want to call it that... So yeah, terminology is probably going to be slightly different, probably, which will mean I'm going to be going back to that Terms Dictionary sooner or later.

Which is yeah, so I actually did make them have their own kind of terms and line up and all that because of course they would. I mean beyond the whole, Page, Squire Knight thing. Also I'm pretty sure people will have noticed my rather liberal use of "latin" words. Well yeah, that's because in my headcanon that's kind of the "main" language used, well either latin or Shakespearean English, as in old and flowery. Which gives it a contrast to the Elemental Countries which is always fun. So yeah, Chakra is kind of used and taught a different way when compared to the Shinobi way, and of course they're separated anyway.

So then, next up a few notable places, First Dinosaur Island... Which was more me simply spazzing over the Jurassic World trailer than anything else, but it's also where most of my headcanon for this stuff even comes from. So yeah, there's that, also forty-one handpicked dinosaur species reside on that island, which is well... It's the main thing where I got most of the ideas for this stuff from, so it is kind of a big thing. There is also the Land of Magic of course, which was merely me kind of going magic is a thing even if it's not used because why not with all the other abilities popping up. That and it's where quite a few of the Yokai and other mythical creatures retreated. And there's also Jikuusekai no Kuni, which is just a thing between dimensions really. Not quite tangible, but not quite intangible. It's more of a myth than anything else, not even one of the Secret Countries.

And here is where I really am going to have some fun.

" _I made another set of Five Villages that kind of make their own group. I totally did not mean to do that... With Gaisungakure it makes six though... Ehh?"_

So what are the Secret Countries? Well to put it simply they were originally just kind of me screwing around and claiming the ripple effect for a Self-Insert fanfiction. Not anything to do with my Art of the Insert series that began with Tomoko. And then they became something that I just kind of said defaults as existing in the actual Naruto world all the time. So they kind of became a staple, even if just as background for characters that routinely pop up in my stories. Namely the Mischief Trio as I have so dubbed them.

Scintilla Tammy, Urushi Kankuso and Totozuka Sokode. All three of these guys are from the Secret Countries. An interesting fact is that Tammy originally began as a Self-Insert(she still is mostly) but then kind of grew into her own story, her own tale and broke away so I have a different Self-Insert Avatar simply called Tamara, and she lives in Gaisungakure, which is completely different again and predominantly appears in daydreams. Enough of the background of why they exist, now I need to explain actually what they are.

For the most part all of the Secret Countries(Tochi no Tengoku to Jigoku, Muchitsujo Tochi, Tochi no Dokuyaku, Tochi no Gijutsu) are separate from both the Elemental Nations and the Western World, they even have a slightly different naming theme. The only one that's not really included in this is Jikuusekai no Kuni, and that's because it's literally hidden within space-time. More of a legendary place that people might stumble upon but's more likely to just never be encountered. It's mostly outside of time, and thus doesn't really matter. It could pop up anywhere at any time and that's a story all of it's own. It exists, but it's not somewhere that people can really go and most of the tales of it are taken as folktales. That's not to say that the tales of the Secret Countries are taken that much as fact either, since for the most part they're rather secretive, as the name may indicate.

Okay, and that's enough with the obvious stuff I would suppose. Or well rather the semi obvious stuff, okay so there are altogether four Secret Countries. Four of them altogether and geographically they would all be fairly close to one another. Notably Muchitsujo Tochi is the largest of the four, with Tochi no Dokuyaku being the smallest. Muchitsujo Tochi being further in the south is also rather chilly when compared to the others. Gijutsu is kind of in the west and rather heavily western with some elements of knights, and it has a few problems with pirates being on a coast. Tengoku to Jigoku is made up mostly of treacherous terrain, thus it seems rather inhospitable despite having an actual Hidden Village, a set of them in fact. Of course that doesn't actually explain anything, so let's simply say that they're geographically close.

Also really, Dokuyaku and Gijutsu are the only ones out of the four that are actually physically connected to one another, with the two split across a rather large area that's directly connected to at least some of the Elemental nations, and kept separate by a barrier that's maintained by residents from both countries. Tengoku to Jigoku is somewhere in the North, and seems like it's simply an island area, with large thorny borders and threatening beasts that prevent their borders from really being breeched and as said Muchitsujo/Kaosu is down in the south, and it's an island chain. Some of them are snow covered and the main thing that keeps it separate from the rest of the world is that it's hard to get from one to another or link them together in your head as one country.

Of course that's kind of the point... Kaosu is rather chaotic for lack of a better description. It's their entire theme, Chaos. I mean sheesh, even their Hitai-ates aren't exactly normal, instead of something that suits anything, it's a smily face with it's tongue out. Yeah, which is actually kind of hilarious. From the Mischief trio, Sokode is the one from Kaosu, and it certainly suits him as the loudmouthed idiot of the group. His personality type is similar to Naruto, but closer to Obito in the context of diverging loyalties. So yeah, and I'm not going to be expanding on that statement anytime soon because it's kind of spoilerific.

Gijutsu is of course the most technology orientated one of them, and is actually the closest thing to our Modern World in the Naruto universe, but at the same time it's not. It's kind of like a mixture of late eighties-early nineties tech but without cars, oh and with the inclusion of Video Games. It's when Tammy is from, and kind of the one that I've developed the most aside from Dokuyaku which is kind of sad. Dokuyaku is in a word poisonous, and kind of polluted, especially when compared to the rest of the World. Kankuso's origins are held of course in Dokuyaku. As for Tengoku to Jigoku, well they're more separate and hidden and almost a legend even as they're connected to the other of the four.

Kaosugakure=Kaosu/Muchitsujo

Dokuyakugakure=Dokuyaku

Bochigakure and Kaigengakure=Tengoku to Jigoku

Gijutsugakure=Gijutsu

" _Four is still symbolic to death though, so I don't know how that works... Because technically there are five of them... Huh?"_

So yeah, I'm pretty sure that's everything that's somewhat kind of important- No wait it's not. Collectively the Secret Countries are more Western in their ideals when compared to the Elemental Nations more Eastern world-view and culture. Which actually kind of impacts the whole, how are girls viewed in comparison to boys, what's socially acceptable and what's not, and the whole touchy-feely and how important is your first kiss. Overall though, people who reside in the Naruto-verse are generally much more active when compared to our world. So there's that even as the Secret Countries and the Western World as a whole is kind of more tech orientated. Although nobody really uses handguns, or at least not many people do, there are a few in the more Western Countries, notably Dinosaur Island allows it's residents to carry them around, but that's kind of a safety precaution.

Cars are not a thing. Cars are just not a thing, people will use carts, and trains though, but cars just aren't a thing anywhere. Also there's no such thing as an airplane, hot-air balloons, blimps sure, but no airplanes. There might be zeppelins, but I'm not exactly sure on that one. Boats are of course standard, but there's no such thing as a submarine. Another form of transport is of course bikes, or horses. But for the most part transport is pretty basic. Everyone residing in the Naruto Universe is more environmentally minded when compared to those who live in our world. Not that it's really saying much there. Personally you can blame that fact on the resident Shinobi, and other ninjutsu wielding people who live there.

Anyway, another thing to note between the Elemental Nations and the Western Nations, is that there's a lot more communication going on in the Western Nations and less of a crack-down on history and information. Where in the Elemental Nations information is power, the Western Nations allow it to flow freely and share new discoveries across the whole of them. Making them seemingly more unified in comparison, but not really since it also causes problems and arguments over who has the better use for said information and those moments where people argue about it being correct or incorrect. So yeah, also of course, since they're more diverse in their culture, it can be a bit problematic with culture clashing. In contrast, the Secret Countries keep a lid on information sharing, but communication across them is greatly encouraged and there are several mixed village teams in a generation.

For clarification a Mixed Village team is well obviously a team with students from across several different countries. They share a sensei and share lessons and missions though. To date Team A5 has been the only somewhat successful Mixed Village team, and as mentioned they're considered the Mischief Trio. Also, they kind of killed their sensei. So yeah, I suppose that's all that anyone really needs to currently know, at least in the context of the Secret Countries and the Western World. I do still need to expand on Jikuusekai no Kuni though. And along with that I'll probably expand just a little bit on the Land of Magic simply because I can.

" _Magic/Mahou. Oh boy this is going to go screwball. Add in Jikuusekai and I'm probably going to contradict myself somewhere."_

So first off the existence and creation of Jikuusekai began with me trying to figure out how the hell my Obito Potter stories were actually going to work. And well, some stuff for the future, for example how I'm going to get Obito back home at the end of it all. Anyway, that lead from one thing to another and in the end I had this kind of sub-dimension called Jikuusekai no Kuni which is somehow everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Which probably means that time within is kind of more or less paused... Yeah I'm not going to think too hard on it.

I really don't actually have much to say about it. Gaisungakure is a Hidden Village though. It doesn't just have shinobi coming out of it though, there are some pirates, vikings and even some knights and samurai who come out of Gaisungakure, thus the different ranking system. Much like Bochigakure and Kaigengakure, except with those two it's more symbolic than actually effective to explain the military even when it's divided. Also there are Wizards and Witches who reside in Jikuusekai, although they tend to call themselves mages. Which honestly suits everything. Also really Jikuusekai is kind of the universal melting pot where it comes to culture, styles and technology. It's also the only country/nation in the Naruto Universe(YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT... I'm calling the planet Ikioi just so that I don't have to type Naruto Universe over and over...) that I would be willing to say has cars and airplanes. And that's because it's not exactly fully part of Ikioi.

It's a sub-dimension, and almost completely separate, so that makes it fine. As for what I'm going to do about the Land of Magic. It's a single country of the Western Nations, and it is the main place or area where those who can actually use magic live. Also yeah, I'm talking about wand waving, potions brewing, teleportation and all that. Harry Potter style magic really, with some hints of Harry Potter style mage culture. But not as extreme because really, even though magic is kind of a trump card, most Ninja are still much faster and more efficient. That and Magic is really only one special ability in a world where there are many and they're as various as the species of animals around us. Also really, fighting in robes would be incredibly hard, not that it stops them from trying.

Also yeah, they're run by a Minster, and their military is basically Aurors, which yeah borrowing HP terms because they fit. There are of course rankings but I don't really feel like explaining beyond there being a captain in every squad along with the captains lieutenant. Also they're not really defined beyond that, unlike knights and shinobi. But then again, people who use magic don't ever really seem to have that much sense anyway do they?


	8. Let's Talk Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be about Yokai, instead it's just about the physics of Ikioi's magic really.

**Warnings:** CULTURE, Possible Spoilers, Mentioned Character Headcanons, Bullshitting, Probable Psychology, Ranting, Crossover Elements

First off, I am a bit of a mythology enthusiast so a lot of this actually has at least some research actually put into it along with actual thought. Because I never do anything really half-way. So there's probably going to be a whole thing of where the hell I got some of this information at the end. Also yeah, I'm going to be discussing some of canons bullshit here as well, such at the whole Kaguya mess with the Biju and Shinju.

Of course that's not currently important because really to understand this, we need to actually consider exactly where the Naruto universe's history starts. Which is a long, long time ago, before the moon even existed, which is still something I can hardly wrap my mind around. But how the hell were people able to survive without the moon, can someone please attempt to explain that one? Actually, I get the feeling that I really wouldn't want to know.

So yeah, the Naruto Universe began kind of in darkness. Well the sun was there I suppose, so there's that. Anyway, so the world was a pretty dark place. I imagine that the hardships weren't just because of the eternal war here, I mean the moon itself is what causes the push and pull for waves of the ocean. Also anyone else remember that the Ōtsutsuki Clan itself came from off the planet? Because I've been prowling around and that's what I've found.

I'm not making any sense at all am I? Well, I'll try starting from the top again.

" _Magic freaking confuses everything. Oh and it completely disregards safety, but then so does Chakra"_

So from the top, this post of headcanon is based around Yokai, on mythical beasts and creatures, on monsters and magic. Not the nonsensical back story of the Naruto Franchise itself, and I really am sorry about getting all confused with that, but it is kind of important. Kind of, but not really because it's mostly nonsense. So back to my main point, Yokai, mythology. Yesh, I have a feeling I might wind up being insulting at some point or other during this... And that's going to be kind of awkward, really it is.

Yokai, purely Japanese Mythological beasts. Or at least Japanese folktales and folklore, like the Okuri Inu(Okuri Okami), Kitsune, Tanuki, Inugami, you know those Japanese ghost tales kind of. Err, and that sounded really, really dismissive. So yeah, Japanese folklore, which is really, really interesting, and man I spent so long just prowling around for more information on these things because of boredom and well my own interest. Hey Creepypasta isn't the only thing out there that can capture my interest and have elements applied to my stories.

Crime Documentaries, Mythology, Creepypasta, History... Er, and I've gotten off track again.

" _I am too easily distracted by things when spazzing over mythology. It's kind of just something that happens. Honest!"_

So yeah, elements taken and used. I'll try to make this simple though, basically what was this forever war about anyway? I mean I guess that we could simply chalk it up as a war between everyone, as in people(humans) fighting other humans. Which, well happens enough in our world and our history to certainly be justified, but I kind of don't think of it that way. I mean this is a world where night means pure pitch black darkness.

Which means that there would have to be creatures that stalk the night. Er, wow, that sounds as if there were vampires. Which, there might have been, or at least an equivalent, since you know it's a different world and culture when compared to ours, they probably refer to their own mythical creatures with slightly different names compared to what we use. Because that's logic...

And now I want to do a culture post... Which is not for now. Let's just go with this here, the first sort of time that supernatural elements showed up was during the forever war. I mean hell, an obvious thing would be the growth of the Shinju.

Yes, I actually decided that I'm going to stop waffling over this and actually think about things. The Shinju, is translated as the Divine Tree and is stated to play host to a God. It also grows from the blood that's spilt, which is kind of morbid. But not entirely unexpected, not really. Also this whole thing here kind of echoes of the whole Adam and Eve parable really; tree, fruit, woman eats forbidden fruit and gains power/knowledge... Blah, blah.

Anyway, so there's that. Also chakra came from this tree, the fruit that it grew, _that's_ where chakra came from in the Naruto universe. Can I just say something though, for Kaguya to be seen as a Goddess(and later a demon) after consuming the fruit and stopping the war such things would probably have to exist in some form before her. Thus the idea that the war is more or less Mythical Beasts against Humans.

More or Less, since this is where things get kind of fiddly.

" _Oh hey look, I'm about to be a hypocrite and contradict some of my previous statements. Refer to what I've said on Kekkei Genkai if you're confused about why I'm saying that."_

I did previously mention that I was probably going to be including some bits and pieces of information on magic in general here didn't I? Anyway, the reason that's coming back up now is because of some things that I've been playing around with in my own personal headcanon, well apart from all this other stuff that I've been talking about, which is my headcanon... So contradictory much.

Anyway, so magic AKA the one thing that can screw with your head even more than chakra physics and is an all around douche to safety. So magic is really, really screwball, whether you're talking about the way it's used in the Harry Potter franchise, MLP, Lord Of The Rings, Hatching Magic, or anything really. Because it never really seems to follow any linear rules, not really anyway. I mean sure there are a few things that remain consistent across the board but for the most part magic sort of fluctuates in power, badly. It goes from all powerful to useless with the flick of a switch it seems, hell even mythology can get things confusing with this.

So yeah, how do I make that fit into the Naruto universe, well I experiment with my own ideas of how magic works, how and why it exists. And more importantly, at what point in the timeline did it become a thing. Obviously, obviously it would have become a thing before chakra so here's where things kind of get complicated again because of clans and me generally screwing around with things both in and out of canon until I've achieved what I want, or at least more or less what I want.

I have four kind of Magic derived Kekkei Genkai, at least in my headcanon, and each of them is of course more or less kept in the family. Each of these Kekkei Genkai, kind of have the interesting effect of canceling out Chakra, as in the wielder can't activate their chakra system because of their Kekkei Genkai. It was an experiment really, and a way to limit these four magically bullshitting abilities from being even more completely broken. Really, because canon already has enough completely broken Kekkei Genkai.

So these four abilities, and the clans that they come from are kind of important. At least in my stories they are, along with the made up countries that they come from. I should probably explain them now, or at least give a brief overview because yay.

" _So many Kekkei Genkai are broken, point blank okay. Does it really prove anything when you find one that isn't. Because that's only ONE that isn't completely overpowered."_

First of all I'm going to start with the most obvious and broken one. The Majikku Kekkei Genkai, which is well yeah. Basically I just translated the word Magic to Japanese and went with it. Belonging to the Psyche Clan from Tochi no Gijutsu I'm not even sure how much of this one I even need to explain. It's magic, plain and simple, or well not so simple because I myself have described it in my notes as simply psychic energy, not quite truly magic but very, very close. They can manipulate this energy of course, creating focused blasts, shield and of course some energy weapons, also I kind of get an image of them kind of using the force at times and totally showing off by levitating themselves and others. Also they can mentally shield themselves, because of course they can since this ability is broken. They can't read the minds of others though, nope, they can't read or hear the thoughts of others.

Next up the Animus Vado Kekkei Genkai, also yeah gratuitous Latin is gratuitous or without reason for those who don't use TV Tropes. So this in English would be Spirit Walk, as in basically they can remove themselves from the physical plane and travel to the spiritual plane, and they have ghostly abilities, nothing all that special. I mean intangibility is pretty cool, as is the whole seeing souls thing, and well the ability to call down reapers upon the unlucky victim, or just steal their soul outright. Yeah, I don't have much else to say about this really. The clan is the Phantasmatis Clan from Muchitsujo Tochi.

The second last one is the Yokaiton Kekkei Genkai that's held by the Prower Clan from Tochi no Dokuyaku. This one seems like it would be really, really obvious I mean really Yokaiton, the ability to call upon Yokai in a fight, except the translation is pretty much Yokai Release, which it is. Each member of the clan is born with a yokai companion alongside them, a constant partner and their Chakra is kind of corrupted for lack of a better description. So it's a lot more volatile and corrosive when compared to others, and of course this means that it works differently. Able to channel this gives them forms not too dissimilar to a Biju Cloak, except that each form matches their yokai companion and gives them abilities to match. This is also the most static ability really, and kind of loosely linked with the Tenebrae Clan's own Daemonium Kekkei Genkai, but they're also far, far removed... And I'm not going to expand on that.

Finally we have the Seishinton Kekkei Genkai. Coming from one of my weirder self-created country; Tochi no Tengoku to Jigoku. This is actually the most broken one really, of all these abilities, I can at least somewhat justify the others and limit them, this one though. The biggest and most noteworthy thing about this particular Kekkei Genkai is the ability to separate soul from body and then come back, or choose to posses others and use their body. The most annoying thing, it makes members of the Muryoku Clan incredibly difficult to kill or get rid of. Because they can leave their body at any time and killing the body won't kill them, also they can choose to posses someone else and completely destroy that person's soul(which means no reincarnation) and take over their body permanently. It's just argh, this is completely broken, they're pretty much unkillable and they can just kind of banish the soul from your body and end the battle like that. They can see souls, and control others by using the "true language" and finding someone's soul name(original name). So, so broken. Best way to deal with them is matching them off against an Uchiha with the Mangekyo, A fuinjutsu master, or someone like Hashirama all love and peace and tolerance.

Then again most of the Kekkei Genkai and Clans that reside in Tochi no Tengoku to Jigoku are kind of badly broken. But that's to be expected from a place where the name literally translates back to Land of Heaven and Hell.

" _This doesn't justify magic at all, now I need to explain what the hell's going on with the Obito Potter universe because it's breaking my own rules..."_

So how does magic itself actually factor into this. Well, um that's where realms/timelines/dimensions/universes kind of factors in. Of particular note, the Harry Potter universe and its Rules of Magic. Which, are not very specific, but they work for my purpose. That and this gives me an excuse to expand some stuff for the Obito Potter series without just making a big giant exposition blah, blah thing in the actual story. Or stumbling right into a roadblock and twisting things up even more.

So there are several sort of different types of magic, yeah I'm one of those people who type-cast the magical system. There are healing spells, transfiguration, potions, charms, runes(which directly relates to fuinjutsu), divinations, arithmancy(which also directly relates to fuinjutsu), and tentatively battle magic(which really is a broad way of defining hexes, jinxes and curses). So how does all this tie in to whatever I've been talking about throughout this whole thing because right now it just seems really random.

The fact is, magic itself is incredibly broken altogether, and while the four magic derived Kekkei Genkai nullify chakra, magic itself doesn't... Yeah, broken just flat out. This is kind of because in my mind the Shinju basically was a construct of magic in and of itself, thus chakra is not simply life-force or whatever, but also more or less a form of magic. Except that chakra is in absolutely everything. So chakra has become removed from magic and basically separated, with more solid rules compared to that of magic. Anyway, rambling aside that's not making my point at all, no what I'm trying to explain is that magic in the Naruto world isn't able to easily be tapped into(then again it hardly ever is...), but it's still there.

It's just more well known as what's called Natural Energy(the stuff used for Senjutsu). So yeah, the stuff that can turn you into an animal statue is actually magic... Heh. Yeah, that's just I kind of bullshitted that, big time but it works. I mean sheesh, we all know that senjutsu is kind of a big thing in Naruto can, powers up attacks and abilities big time but isn't as broken as the Rinnegan or Tenseigan, Mangekyo or... Okay you people get it. Also the power up provided is ridiculously short, really it is. But meh, can't win them all I guess, also the exhaustion afterwards is really, really a nice touch. Really it is.

So magic, chakra, magic and chakra. Still doesn't quite fit with the Obito Potter series but meh, I don't think that really... Okay, okay I'll explain sheesh.

" _Really it's all in the way that the world developes and evolves over time isn't it?"_

So the Harry Potter universe, as tied in to the Naruto universe is kind of screwed up. I kind of see them as running more or less parallel, especially where it comes to the whole Obito Potter series, since there are several events that are happening at the same time, but in completely different places, magic has just linked them together(probably has something to do with the veil...). So yeah, also the history is of course different running closer to our history when compared with the Naruto world. Charka's still there but it's not exactly a big thing, and then Obito just kind of crashes in and makes it a thing, which means by the time everything picks up the situation is going to be completely FUBAR. Also yeah, Wizards and Witches are totally a thing. But do they exist in the main-frame Naruto Universe. NO. No, they do not and probably will not.

Unless I later decide to say that there's a secret village hidden somewhere that's populated just by Wizards and Witches... But how likely is that. Er, well Yokai and other mythical creatures would be there as well... So erm, there probably is. But they're so far removed from the Elemental Nations, and the Secret Nations, they live in the Western Countries(the equivalent of America, Australia and possibly Britain and France in our world) so they're separate, a separate world... Actually that kind of justifies the crossover right there. Eh, whatever but Obito's still in an alternate dimension, kind of... Or maybe not, I'll figure it out.

Ehehe, Anyway, this kind of makes me really, really want to expand on what the Western World is, why it's separate from the Elemental Nations(And the Secret Countries which are separate again) and everything. Possibly that would involve pulling stuff up from the Legend of the Stone of Gelel Movie. Because hey, Temujin and everyone else were from apparently outside of the Elemental Nations, which is a big thing. Also what the hell were the Gelel Stones anyway?

Probably more magical mythical energy stuff. Which means that it makes no sense until someone actually puts some thought into it and gives it a proper justification.

" _I'm pretty sure that when I try to justify things or explain them, the explanation ends up going FUBAR somewhere in the middle before sorting itself back out at the end"_

So magic means that things just get even more confusing and inconsistent. My explanations often seem to trip over themselves and I don't think that people are any better off by this point than they were at the start. If anything we're probably all even more confused. Oh well.

Basically though, magic is kind of limitless, it tangles things up and makes everything more confusing and just frustrates people to work with. I do have a few rules though, because of course I do. Magical Exhaustion is a real thing after all, and magic kind of overstresses the body if you use too much of it too quickly, even though otherwise it's pretty much limitless. So there's a kind of stress threshold that the body has, with magic that you're familiar with being less taking on the body since your body knows those paths better, spells that you're unfamiliar with deal more stress, certain branches of magic deal more stress(higher level curses, most of the healing spells, complicated transfiguration...) and of course it all depends on how well your recovery rate ranks up there.

It's all kind of stupidly hard to work out and makes me feel like I'm trying to create RPG style magic stats where the Mana is unlimited but the recharge time is kind of fiddly. Like each spell adds stress, but that recovers in between uses and each spell takes more or less stress and it depends on your recovery rate how fast and how much you can cast. Potions and Divinations though use assists though, but they still do tax you and stress your body, because magic is ridiculous in that way. Arithmancy and Runes of course tie in to fuinjutsu, because it's so ridiculous that it fits and works and it's just... I mean seriously, rune application is pretty much straight up fuinjutsu anyway and numbers are oh so important with that anyway because the number of lines in a seal will effect the results and... Er, it's all kind of complicated.

Also I'm not sure if astronomy would tie in with any of this or what. I mean yesh, the moon is the body of the Jubi, which makes things even tricker. The Biju are beings of magic and chakra, natural energy is actually magic, and chakra is more or less a world-wide mutation.

Also magic is still ridiculously broken after all of this. It is pretty much able to screw with reality in whatever way that you want it to. I mean sheesh, it's not exactly limited very much at all. In any franchise where it exists magic kind of acts as that one thing that is almost hilariously over powered but because everyone seems to be able to use it to some degree it balances out... Mostly. I mean shapeshifting, destroying energy, making things from nothing. Yeah I'm kind of more or less going Harry Potter style rules of magic so it's broken beyond belief... Except that the Sharingan is kind of more or less level with it so, not so much. Also shinobi are still going to be much faster than your regular wizard or witch. Not so sure about Yokai though.

And in the end, I never did end up explaining why the hell I use Yokai in my works or allow them to exist after all... Eh, oh well. I'll just sum it up as they exist and that's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References For Some of this Shit:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10652994/1/Beyond-the-Veil (For some of the rules of magic and magic in the context of the Naruto universe)  
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia (Obvious things are obvious)  
> http://yokai.com/ (YOKAI, I’m really just posting this site as a link because it’s useful damn it!)


	9. Prophecies: The Chosen One, Unchosen One and The Chosen Zero

So what better place to start with after going off on magic... And well terms, and the so called Western World. It's just, this is going to be more or less entirely made up of headcanon, possibly not entirely compliant to the actual Naruto canon and may or may not seem to make absolutely zero sense at all.

 **Warnings:** CULTURE, Headcanon, Controversy, Obito(yes, I think he needs a warning), Naruto(similar to Obito), Kaguya, Bullshitting, Animal Symbolism, Opinion

So first things first. I personally believe that prophecies are complete and utter Bullshit. No matter what fandom or series that we happen to be talking about here. Yes, even the Harry Potter Prophecy and one that I made and used as a plot point in my own stories. I consider them and fate as a whole as complete bullshit, a cop-out really. Now that being said, I will admit that they are a rather interesting and enjoyable concept in fiction, when they're done right.

As a whole the concept of fate, and everything that it entails kind of bugs me. Mainly because it leads to the idea, the thought, the feeling that everything that you've done, or will do has already being planned out. No matter what you do you can't fight fate. Which is quite frankly bullshit, I mean sure sometimes life can certainly feel that way, but in a story it can stilt the characters and limit your story. Of course, Ikioi runs on slightly different things and fate and prophecies are very much a thing.

Except this is where it gets tricky. I generally go by the rules of; Once a Prophecy is spoken then the world is bound by it. Except not all Prophecies are reliable, not all of them are true or real, and not all of them should be listened to.

" _It's all fiddly and complicated, and basically bullshitting!"_

So yeah, that's probably not making much sense to anyone. So here comes some cultural bullshit to expand upon my explanation and then a whole breakdown of exactly who is the "Chosen One" and how that is. Including why I believe that.

So in general the Elemental Nations of Ikioi are rather Japanese orientated culturally, with maybe dashes of Chinese, Korean and maybe a bit of Indian culture mixed in. Which is tricky for me to sort of figure out in my head, since I'm from Australia, which is more or less worlds away culturally. What I do know is something of a base of knowledge though, so it's something to build off of with research. For the most part any belief of fate or prophecy is shown by their superstitions and of course the way they pay their respect to the various gods of their culture.

In simple terms, there is a generalized belief in fate, destiny and prophecies across the Elemental Nations, but it varies from person to person. And it also effects them to different degrees, obviously an example of someone on the more extreme side of the "Fate is unchangeable" spectrum was once Neji. But he was a really, really extreme example of someone who clung to the belief of fate. And really it was more of a security blanket that he used. Naruto on the other hand doesn't really believe in fate, he charges forwards and declares that he's going to make his own path.

Really, it's generalized. Most people fall somewhere in the middle of the spectrum, with a mild belief in fate, but only to a point or the belief of certain superstitions. "Not doing a certain thing in a certain way will lead to something else happening" that sort of thing. It's complicated really, and I'm not helping my case because I'm turning into something of a hypocrite. Generally though, fate isn't real, unless a prophecy is spoken, and then there are other factors that need to be taken into account.

Also just because I can, the Secret Countries don't generally believe in fate or destiny at all calling the entirety of the matter bullshit. Except those who reside in Tochi no Tengoku to Jigoku, because they reside in the land of Heaven and Hell and thus are closer spiritually to the edge of the Physical Plane. The Western World on the other hand varies from place to place, there are several specific locations where destiny and fate plays a big part in everyday life and then there are those places where such ideals are simply discarded.

And then there's Jikuusekai no Kuni. Which is in so many timelines and universes all at the same time most people are pretty blase about the idea of fate and destiny. Since they see so many different outcomes all at the same time, none of them actually buy into the idea of any such thing as a set fate. Hell one of my characters from Jikuusekai was actually originally a canon character who got themselves caught in a time-loop and broke their entire timeline to escape it eventually ending up in Jikuusekai where they stayed. Saying much more would probably lead right into spoilers.

So yeah, for the most part fate and destiny just doesn't really work out that well. A number of apocalyptic or bad end timelines will happily point that out to you, even if most of them end up turning into time-travel timelines. Which also effects everything else, but overall, the problem of a Prophecy and exactly how trustworthy it is depends on several things. Generally it's things that can seem unimportant but are.

The time that it's given. Who or what is giving it. Who's there to actually witness it. Also whether it's an obvious self-fulfilling prophecy or one that's vague enough that it will be fulfilled in the future even without having to be spread.

Yeah, time effects the outcome of a prophecy, after all in the words of a certain well loved sci-fy Doctor _"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually — from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint — it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff."_ So of course it's going to effect exactly how trustworthy a prophecy would actually be. I actually can't think of any specific examples for this which would clearly explain this. But, well some of Trelawney's predictions in Harry Potter certainly seem rather time specific really. It's subtle, but it's there. Also there are a few fanfics where prophecies are altered due to changes in the timeline, or because they're given at different times than in the original. So there's a precent for this, also they can be nullified of course by later events, especially if we're talking about insert timelines.

Anyway, that's getting a bit too technical probably, as for the who or the what... I'll probably expand on that a bit later. But for the most part as I see it, truly there's only a handful of creatures or people who can actually give reliable prophecies. Most people from Jikuusekai could "technically" fall into that category, but they kind of cheat. I'm going to tentatively say the the Sage of Six Paths technically was able to give reliable prophecies, but he was also probably thinking in several different timelines, not to mention how vague that even was. So it's only tentative really. As for with animals, well there's a lot of symbolism behind my choices and explaining them would take a while. Maybe I'll just section it off and explain it further down, yeah, so look forwards to that.

Then there's who's witnessing the prophecy being given, and whether they even take it into consideration for the future. The fact is, about fifty percent of the prophecies ever given or told are self-fulfilling. It's a simple fact of life, because once a prophecy is told, most people tend to actually think about it and often move to try and find a way to make it come to pass or prevent it as some cases may be. Which of course tends to lead to it becoming a self fulfilling prophecy, which at the base of it is what the Harry Potter prophecy was in the end. Not that many people actually consider that really. At the basis of it though, I kind of see the Naruto prophecy as something of a self fulfilling prophecy as well, somewhat. It's really, really complicated though, I mean technically speaking the tailed beasts could have all reunited and worked together at any time really, but they never really did. So it kind of seems silly putting it into such a context.

As for the latter things, vagueness is kind of an obvious for how that "helps" a prophecy, and as I previously stated. I'm of the opinion that fifty percent of prophecies are self fulfilling anyway. I really don't have to expand on that one at all really. I mean seriously, in one of my own stories there was this big giant pile-up because of a "prophecy" that originally began as a joke and then became self fulfilling but it literally had these requirements that only a handful of people ever really ended up meeting that made it more of a true prophecy than anything else. But really I digress, because that's not the important thing here... What is important is that now I'm setting up for the whole; Who exactly classifies as the Chosen One in the Naruto franchise?

" _Yeah, I'm going there, because I am not exactly the fondest of that trope and because it's something to think about really."_

Here is where I'm going to step on a lot of metaphorical toes and make a bit of a mess of things. Mainly though this is going to be incredibly bullshitty and of course chock full of opinion. Don't take anything too seriously really.

So I've complained about prophecies and destiny being bullshit, and now I'm going to complain some more. All the while I'm also going to be tossing around headcanon as if its nothing to think about. This will probably reference or expand on many different bits and pieces of my headcanon, some of which has probably being alluded to before, but not expanded on yet. So anyway lets get started then.

I'm going to say right now, when it comes to the ultimate Naruto prophecy, I will concede to the fact that Naruto is really the only one who could actually fit that descriptor. A "blue-eyed mischievous boy" is indeed what Naruto is after all. So ultimately, I can admit that Naruto kind of fit that prophecy. But I still don't really like it that much, truly I don't. As for Naruto being the actual Chosen One though. No, I don't really believe it. It's one of those things that kind of makes me go "yeeah no."

I do not believe at all that Naruto is the actual Chosen One. Sure he was the one who ultimately saved the world and fixed things. But really that truly could have been anyone if events had gone differently. It's something that people forget to think about, but there's a lot of factors that go into this. Ripples spread from actions and they can lead to various reactions, many of which can't instantly be seen or noticed. And honestly, while Naruto was the main one to unite the Shinobi world in the end, to drive it towards that ultimate peace, he had a lot of help to reach that point. In fact, there's several points where I'm pretty sure he would have broken had he not had people there to help him.

Long before the series started he had Teuchi and Ayame who supported him. Also the Sandaime was of course another person who cared for him. Then came Iruka, and Team 7. From there he managed to gather people to him. But what do you think would have happened if he didn't have Teuchi or Ayame's support? If politics had kept the Sandaime even more tied up and prevented them from assisting Naruto. He would never have been able to handle that pressure forever. People so often think that physical pain is the most horrifying thing ever, forgetting that psychological pain generally has much farther reaching consequences. So he could have all too easily broken before the series even began, not exactly much of a Chosen One there?

As for everything else, yeah a lot of that can be attributed to his determination to keep going and prove those around him wrong. But, I'm seeing a bit of a lack of communication and true understanding in a lot of his Therapy no Jutsu uses. Yeah sure it works, but it's more along the lines of let me punch you and prove that I'm right. Although there are a few moments where it seems like he actually does understand the person who he's using it on, for the most part it's merely glimpses into their problems though. Of course then again, it would be stupid to actually get down and talk things out really, but it would still help. Hell the whole Naruto series seems to have a prevalent notice of Poor Communication Kills really, but that's kind of parallel to real life right there.

Also all those opportunities he ultimately had to prove himself as the Prophecy Child? They were directly, or indirectly caused by a number of other characters. Quite notably, a lot of them were caused indirectly by _Obito_. Which is certainly something, but it's also really, really hard to track down and determine exactly what he influenced and what he didn't. Because there's just so much going on in the Naruto canon, and all we as an audience really get to see is what's going on in Konoha. Not that we don't hear about what's going on elsewhere, but it's still kind of vague. Basically it seems like in Ikioi Konoha is more or less the center of the universe... But no seriously. Most of Naruto's accomplishments were only able to be made because of outside influences that were already in place setting up such events.

Naruto just happened to be the person who actually attempted to fix things. Of course, a lot of other characters also tried to fix things, with varying results and plans. Jiraiya after all wanted World Peace and both Nagato and Obito lent more to the Well Intentioned Extremist side of things, but they did want to make the world better. Notably that's not actually many people who's stated goals are to help the world, or fix it. To be fair though, the thing about people wanting peace is said want tends to just lead to more fighting. People fight to attain peace, yeah, the whole world is made up of hypocrites.

So yeah, it's less that he was born to be the Chosen One and more that circumstances led to him being such. So really, in my opinion Naruto was no more, or no less the "real" Chosen One as anyone else in the series could have been. Or even was, also the obvious answer to this question is that obviously Naruto's the chosen one because he's the titular character. But in-universe, that doesn't really hold well. So as said, circumstances lead to him being recognised as the Chosen One. So personally I only see Naruto as more The Child of Prophecy, and that's only in regards to the original prophecy that was given to the Biju by the Sage.

" _There's still a lot to cover, and all of it's opinion and controversy"_

Now, that all should be enough, but I kind of want to expand on a few other things that there are to consider. Namely Obito being the catalyst(more or less) to the plot of the series even getting kick-started. Because hell if the things that he done didn't effect the whole of the fate of Ikioi. Hell, he set everything in motion and took the most active part in events. Even while considering the fact that technically he was doubly manipulated(both Madara and the Black Zetsu) he was the one doing everything. Also he didn't slow down much with all the punishment that he took either.

 **Warnings(Again):** Major Character Breakdown, Moderate Spoilers, Headcanon, Character Defense

So Obito. He's quite clearly my absolute favourite character in the entirety of the Naruto Franchise, with Kakashi following and then Sai. But that's not important. The simple fact of the matter is that Obito is largely the reason for the plot even existing. He's been involved in pretty much everything really, unless you try to drag Danzo's actions into the light and that's a whole other can of worms.

Can I just say that to start with he is a deliberate parallel to Naruto, they're both Orphans without parents and ostracized for something that's really out of their control. Neither of them really knew their parents and both aimed high. Except that Obito is a bit milder than Naruto, his personality is less exaggerated. Well except when he's playing Tobi but that's a whole other problem. Also the triangle with his team mirrors the modern Team Seven. Obito liked Rin, who liked Kakashi who pretty much ignored them. Although with Kakashi it was less you'll slow me down and more "If I grow attached then it'll hurt more..." which might also be Sasuke's reasoning but that Uchiha is more revenge focused than anything else.

Yeah, that's not important, but it will help with the rest of my explanation. So Obito was the equivalent to Naruto on his team, the heart of the team if you will. The one who drew them together and kept them in equilibrium. That's complicated to explain, but it's the truth. Similar to Naruto their teams sort of centered around them when you took the time to actually look and see simply because their personalities were ones that called people to them. Again not that important, but it's something to think about.

So he "died" and ended up stuck alone with Madara. There are a lot of factors that lead to his whole descent into villainy really. It's not just Rin's death, but more the fact that it was _Kakashi_ who killed her. Everything that led up to such an act, and the fact that there was no one at all there to get him to look a bit further than the surface of the situation. Also honestly, as I see it, if it had been anyone other than Kakashi who ultimately ended up killing Rin his reaction would have been only slightly less extreme. Since it was Kakashi though, his whole world-view basically came crashing down around him all at once. And there was no one there to help him see reason or prove that the world was still worth living in.

Then he sets off the rest of the plot. Corrupting Nagato(Pein), and then going off to face his former sensei. Which, if you pay attention to was obviously pretty painful for him. He wasn't exactly aiming to actually kill Minato, otherwise he wouldn't have been holding back at all, considering he did have Mokuton. He was still kind of dealing with the whole shattered world views as well if you actually think about it here. So he possibly was hoping that Minato would see beyond the mask. Yeah that didn't happen, you can also possibly blame a form of Stockholm's Syndrome for following some of Madara's ideals, keep in mind he was only 13/14 at the time.

He also was the cause of the mess in Kiri, by taking control of the Mizukage. But he didn't explicitly order a Kekkei Genkai purge, more a prosecution. People just started killing each other. He also recruited Kisame and other Akatsuki members during this period as it built up towards everything else. The Uchiha Massacre was a mixture of his own actions and Danzo's manipulations. I kind of get the feeling that he was attacking them through a mixture of how they ignored him as a child, and probably how they reacted to Kakashi receiving his eye as a gift. The Forth Shinobi War was started by him, also without that little push the Five Kage would have never actually allied together and things would have been a lot tenser. Sasuke's madness was also fed by him as well.

Also, out of every villain in the series. Obito was ultimately the one who came the closest to actually succeeding in breaking some of our heroes. Naruto almost listened to him and broke, but Hinata and Kurama reminded Naruto that there were others who still cared. He also pretty much did succeed in breaking Kakashi albeit that was only temporarily. But he was the only person who really came that close to actually breaking Naruto and the only reason he failed was because Naruto had support. And then Naruto turned around and brought him back down to earth, and shattered his reasoning behind remaining the bad guy. Also seriously, after his redemption he is really the only reason that Team Seven really survived to actually fight back against Madara and Kaguya. Seriously, even after he actually finally died he pulled off a move to allow them a final chance to succeed by giving Kakashi his Sharingan(once more).

That's not even getting into some of the other things. His diverse move pool, unlike most of the other characters he doesn't just use a single technique to win every battle. Well aside from _Kamui_ , but he doesn't rely only on that. Also can I just mention that while his the Jubi's Jinchuriki even while it's incomplete is rather strangely attuned to the beast-like nature of the Shinju. It's also rather unlike any other Jinchuriki transformation in the series. Also Kamui is an ability that's explicitly unique to him(and later Kakashi). It also doesn't seem to have been used previously either by any other members of his clan. So there's also that which is unique about his skill-set. Also consider how he began as a loser, and then became the almost unstoppable villain. Even if ultimately he was a Well Intentioned Extremist.

So yeah. Ultimately if you break down everything that Obito's contributed to the plot. He kind of slips into the Chosen One position as well simply because of how much his presence and actions even affected. He also retains traits of his original self, especially if you're looking for them. Considering the way that unlike Madara he only disposed of traitors to his cause and always respected the fallen. Also, after his death with the whole reverting back to age thirteen, it kind of drives home the fact that he never really grew up. Blame being crushed under a rock for that one. Not to mention that he clung to his team photo as a line to sanity. His team was his world.

In contrast Naruto was set up as the hero of the entire series. Sure Naruto also went through a whole load of pain and trauma and problems. But by contrast, Naruto also always had reliable _friends_ and _precious people_ by his side. People who were able to prevent Naruto from succumbing to his own inner darkness. From becoming just like Obito.

Yeah, so ultimately I kind of see Obito as more of a Chosen One type of figure when compared to Naruto. Since who said that the Chosen One had to be a hero? Too often that's what's assumed. Too, too often, but the villain can just as easily be the Chosen One people. And due to Obito's influence he certainly manages to fall into the position to supposedly be such a Chosen One. Or really the Unchosen One since he was never officially recognised as it.

" _In fact there's probably more to this than just that..."_

Hell, if you want to break down the entirety of the canon series an argument can be made for there to have been multiple Chosen Ones. Naruto as the "Child of Prophecy" clearly being one. Sasuke since he was needed to help Naruto achieve sealing away Kaguya once more. Obito for all the influence that he had on the plot. Madara and Hashirama because they revolutionized the entirety of the Ninja System by simply founding Konoha. Jiraiya for specifically being the one explicitly said to train the Child of Prophecy, as in one of his students would change the world.

Unfortunately, Nagato and Minato didn't really do much that could qualify them for any such position as Chosen Ones. Unless you count Pein's attack on Konoha and sacrificing himself to seal away Kurama. Which is really not much in the grander scheme of things really. So I guess that both Nagato and Minato kind of Missed the Call.

So yeah, I suppose that would be... "Animal Symbolism" Ahh right. My whole little comment on what animals have to do with Divinations, Prophecies and Fate. I never did explain the rest of that did I? Eh, well I'll expand on that in a later chapter then.


	10. Ninshu

" _Seriously it's pretty much just empathy"_

Since I apparently feel the need to go way, way too in depth with this I'm here. With a huge rant on the concept of ninshu, and I suppose in a way that would also cover ninjutsu. Which would then lead towards genjutsu, keimajutsu, kaizokujutsu, baikingujutsu and bushidojutsu. Yeah, I kind of made up categories for my own fan-made jutsu depending on what kind of warriors primarily use them.

 **Warnings:** Language, Feelings, Character Headcanon, Ninjou Clan, Psychology, Ranting, Bullshitting

So first things first, What's Ninshu? Well, that's a bit complicated. As far as I can tell it's more of an idea, a theory, a teaching. Not entirely something solid. So yeah, it was more of a religion, a way of life so to speak. Not really anything like what everyone uses chakra for in the manga/anime/modern time of Ikioi.

So that didn't answer anything really. Okay so let me try again. Ninshu was the teaching that the Sage Of Six Paths first came up with for chakra. It was supposed to be used as a way to tie people together, to allow for more understanding between one another. Sharing the emotions and pains of those who you're close to by sharing and trading your chakra... Basically it can be summed up in one word; empathy.

Yeah, to simplify Ninshu all you need to think about is empathy. Basically the entire ideal behind ninshu was that. The sharing of pain, and understanding those around you. Which honestly, just kind of makes me want to palm my face because that never ends well. Even when you understand someone, or share their pain you can still want to punch them in the face if only to get them to stop complaining about it. Yeah, that's humanity for you. Although yeah, it's probably a lot, and I do mean a lot more complicated than just that. But calling it empathy and being done is the simplist way of describing what ninshu is at it's core.

" _Seeing the world through another's eyes. There's a lot of potential with this. It's linking people's minds and souls together damn it!"_

So yeah, I'm really going to actually talk about this. As in go further than just the empathy description. While that's ninshu's core there is a lot more to it. I mean hell, part of it was actually used in series with the whole transference of emotions and understanding that really strong ninjas can experience with the trade of a punch. An entire conversation with no words. I mean, that was a thing, and it was kind of Naruto's signature Therapy no Jutsu really. Also the connection shared between Obito's sharingan that allows him and Kakashi to kind of partially experience what the other is. They experienced bleed through, and could see/feel what the other did if they needed to.

Also, I kind of figure that's why babies and toddlers up until around the four to five age range are so freaking sensitive to others emotions. They're using ninshu instinctively and more or less all the time. Because, well it kind of fits doesn't it? And to them it's a bit overwhelming. But it still remains there to some degree. Notably I've included elements of this in Dancing Sparks... But they're not exactly the most prominent. Because the twin link that Tomoko shares with her timeline's version of Obito takes up the major part of what her ninshu actually does. They're connected, able to see, think and feel things that the other does. It's still relatively minor right now, but it's there.

Yeah, mostly minor stuff really. But there's so much potential with this. Since it's literally tying people's souls together. So kind of taking the concept of soul-mate except applying it to anyone.

" _Then there's also the way that the concept of Meditation also manages to tie into this. Because self-reflection and understanding also helps you to understand those around you."_

So meditation, and how it ties in. I really kind of didn't think that much on this up until reading a self-insert that actually implemented Meditation in a way beyond the usual, self-reflection and musing on the universe and how small you really are thing... Anyway, so beyond Tomoko's whole self-reflection and memory refreshing thing there's actually a lot more that she's doing when meditating.

Namely, she's got to focus beyond her chakra system. Because a story made me think, with chakra a lot of things would be much different. I mean yeah, our world _does_ have chakra, but it's more of a theory. _More on that later when I update with a mechanics of Reincarnation chapter..._ So yeah, chakra works differently. Because of that difference meditation also means something different to most people in Ikioi. Sure for the most part it can be leveled off as more or less the same, but you've also got to take into account the chakra system.

Breathe in, and become aware of the power thrumming through their bodies and in the air around them. Breathe out, and the tenketsu snap into focus. Then ordering it, calming it down and focusing it more in the body. Which slows down the perception of time, allowing things to be perceived and absorbed by the mind much faster than normally. It also means because of this sped up perception of time that people would mentally mature much faster in comparison to others. Of course this is specifically for shinobi in comparison to civilians who aren't really taught meditation.

The way that it would tie into Ninshu of course is the first part of it, the awareness of the Chakra System, more than the secondary order and control part. Because an awareness of self is the first step to an awareness of others. Linking that power together with someone else's chakra leads into the understanding and trade off that's ninshu. Which is really talking about resonance levels, because to link it together you would have to resonate with the other person... Think like what a meister will do with their weapon partner in Soul Eater if you're having trouble envisioning that.

Also, for reference, Chakra Scans are something different, more like a small test/taste of the other person's chakra to make sure that it's flowing correctly, and/or interacting with their body in the correct way.

" _Well isn't this just typical of humanity? We're given something to help our understanding of others and instead twist it for use in war."_

Anyway, aside from that, I've explained meditation, and what ninshu primarily is... So what about how it's used and influences what constitutes as modern Ninjutsu and all of the rest?

So first of all, it doesn't really influence any of these fighting forms of the use of chakra. Some of it's concepts are still there... At least in the regards of Iryo-Ninjutsu, but even then not really no. Which is actually kind of a pity. Where ninshu is primarily based around the idea of sharing chakra between more than one person, modern jutsu don't. They take the concept of chakra manipulation sure, but then they focus primarily on the self part of it and twist it to boost their own power.

I mean yeah sure, I've got a few fan clans and characters who don't just use jutsu that twist the teaching. But for the most part... Yeah no. Off the top of my head a few of the clans that more closely actually follow the idea of Ninshu would be: Muryoku, Lupin, Depardieu, Spirit, Obake, Ferox, Giga, Phantasmatis, and of course the Ninjou.

Out of those, both the Muryoku and Phantasmatis Clan can't even really use chakra. Which, is well... Yeah. It's because of Chakra Dormancy, more than anything else... Which is a condition where chakra doesn't naturally flow throughout the body, not exactly a bad thing because this is typically how I imagine our world. We have chakra but for the most part it's dormant for the entirety of our lives.

Anyway, so yeah, those Fan Clans all follow the ninshu teachings in at least some of the ways that they deal with the rest of the world... Also as a side note: Samurai! Because seriously, I don't actually see people using them very often, nor any of the other non-shinobi potential characters in Ikioi but I still do have stuff written up about them.

But yeah so out of all the types of jutsu, a fair amount of bushidojutsu actually follow the vague conventions of ninshu. Which is weird... But eh, aside from that, there are maybe a handful of ninjutsu that technically follow the rules of ninshu and a decent amount of keimajutsu that also follow the ninshu rules. Oh, and Genjutsu, not to mention summons. But really, there's not actually that much that I can say about jutsu that follow the idea of ninshu. The only reason that summons are even mentioned is because of the whole energy transference that their realm even runs on. So yeah.

" _So not much in the way of jutsu is actually relevant. So instead I'll move on to the psychology behind it and also use the Ninjou Clan as an example of what I'm going with..."_

So yeah, if people haven't already noticed, I'm kind of one of those people who actually do tend to think about the whys and the hows behind the ways that characters think. And also behind how other things work when they link in to the mind. So using the Ninjou Clan as an example I am going to delve into the ramifications of the use of ninshu.

Right off the bat, the whole clan is rather unified. Justifiably unified really, since they're all connected to one another, maybe not at all times, but still connected. Typically the Ninjou Clan tries incredibly hard to be as understanding as they possibly can be. Typically most of the members have names that vaguely mean particular emotions. Or they have names that mean protection, or safety, or even hero. Names that lead to support.

While they do know that what they practice is Ninshu, they claim that it's a Kekkei Genkai called Kyoukan. Mainly because it's actually incredibly hard to actually teach the way of Ninshu to people as they grow older. It's one of those things that as a child is easy to learn and do but as an adult is harder to pick up. So they call it a Kekkei Genkai unless specifically asked about it.

As a whole they're kind of open to outsiders, kind and respectful, understanding. Typically they do not enjoy fighting at all, ever and would prefer to talk things out. They're kind of the peace makers of Ikioi and can be found across the whole planet traveling in their caravan and telling stories, teaching the older ways. How they survived the warring states era is a mystery for the ages. They also tend to have the habit of picking up orphans, often bringing strays into the fold and teaching people from all life parts.

Due to the teachings of Ninshu they're also much, much more in harmony with the world around them. Although not exactly sages in the traditional sense, almost all members of the Ninjou Clan can use some form of senjutsu and pick up on the Natural Energy that's in the air. In fact as they get older, a few of them are believed to have such energy flowing within them naturally. In fact an old folktale of the clan is that at the end of their lives they would become a tree to give back the energy to the world.

So yeah, they're kind of awesome. I mean seriously I love this fan clan out of all of my fan clans. Aside from the Scintilla Clan, the Ninjou Clan is one of the ones that I've really thought hard about. Of course, there are fighters in the clan, for defences and protection among other things. Their fighters vary, some of them are technically shinobi, some are knights, a handful are pirates/vikings, and then there are some that are samurai.

So yeah. Of course, there's a lot more that I've got on them... But for now, this will be all that I'll reveal. Anyway, next chapter's probably going to be the one on Reincarnation... Also, eventually that Animal Symbolism chapter will come... It's just taking a while.


	11. Reincarnation

_**Or Why my OC-inserts are so different** _

So reincarnation. AKA one of the single most overused plots in the Naruto fandom currently. Since well, you know everyone's done at least one reincarnation fic... Er... More or less anyway.

 **Warnings:** General Bullshit, Faint Spoilers, Character explanation

Anyway, first off. Generally with my reincarnation stories I always follow the rule that if one person has been reborn into that universe/timeline then there are likely others. This rule is especially notable throughout the Art of the Insert series because apart from Tomoko there's also a whole bunch of others... Okay well not a whole bunch, but altogether in the AotI Timeline there are eight main inserts. There are others, but those eight are the primary focus of the timeline. Thus importance, also out of all of them... Tomoko is the one that the timeline primarily focuses around, which is mainly due to the fact that I "created" her first.

Anyway, all that aside, the points of divergence in a reincarnation fic, may not even be the character that was reincarnated. Especially if you consider the whole, chosen one debate... Which I ranted about in a previous chapter. Anyway, so when factoring in that, I basically say if you end up reincarnating with your memories then obviously you've become a Chosen One of some sort. Will you be a hero/savior, or villain/destroyer, that's up to you... But since they have memories of a previous life, then it kind of defaults that they would obviously have a bigger influence on the world around them than they would realize. And then it only depends on where/when they were born how much of an influence that actually is.

So, yeah. Anyway, that aside how does this even happen? The lore behind it?

" _Ahh I can explain... You see Kami and God got into a bet, and the Shinigami was drunk..."_

Usually, it happens by accident. Or while the main gods of the realms are bored. It is a lot more complicated than that of course, since it also brings in such things as deals with death, or even those occasions when it's a wish made in the desperation of the moment. An idle thought that drifted across their mind or many other things. Generally though it's done by the reigning deity out of boredom and/or curiosity.

In the context of Art of the Insert, Tomoko, Satoshi and Masayoshi were all dumped into Ikioi because of a God's boredom, with Tomoko being the most "favoured" one and the one that the timeline would begin to circle around more and more. Karasuki and Kyoukou came from a desperate wish made by someone who wanted to find acceptance. Shiiru was the result of a drunken bet. Senritsu and Denti were both born from idle curiosity...

As for Stars Across Dimensions it was born from a mixture of Obito's kamui and Harry's boredom as the Master of Death. Since Harry had managed to lock his particular timeline into a loop where it repeated the events of the series the exact same way each and every time. He guessed that bringing in an outsider would change things and Obito just happened to be the one who fulfilled the requirements.

" _And Chakra... Or magic... Also, Obito's sharingan!"_

Ahh yes, this stuff. So for those who're actually reading Stars Across Dimensions you probably would've noticed that Obito, kind of, sort of, maybe kept his sharingan and it made a brief cameo in the prologue. Also, he'd gained Mokuton... Sort of as Harry. This, is going to be a bit complicated to explain. Bear with me here, because I do have an explanation beyond simply setting up for the future.

The main thing is, Harry(as in the original one, MoD-Harry) used magic to sort of see what would have happened had he let things run their course. While also using said magic to shift Obito's soul between the two dimensions. Magic itself however decided what abilities would manifest themselves in Obito, thus registering his once future abilities as Tobi it used that as a basis. Since magic in and of itself transcends time and space without even caring about the seeming Laws of the Universe.

As for Chakra, in Stars Across Dimensions I didn't really dwell on it that much. To Obito it's more or less the same, except with a subtle difference that he can't quite pin-point. But because he's used to being able to feel it, that difference doesn't cause any ill-effects that you would usually see in anyone else who generally gets reincarnated into another dimension.

" _People are aware that Chakra is a thing that actually exists in Reality right? Right? Well sort of anyway since it's more of a theory that's never been proven. Also it didn't come from a freaking tree..."_

So yeah, this is actually one of those things that actually kind of bugs me. Because Chakra actually is one of those things that supposedly already exists in our world. Our reality. As I pointed out in Stars it existed in both Ikioi and the Magicverse. Since Obito was still able to access it and use it just as if he were still more or less in his own dimension.

The fact is though, each dimension has subtle differences in the chakra that flows through people's bodies. The Chakra/Energy that each dimension and world runs on is subtly different from one world to another. Also, I mentioned in the previous chapter on Ninshu that in our reality for the most part our chakra is more or less dormant for the entirety of our lives. Because it is, and because it works in a much different way than the chakra of Ikioi.

Chakra in our world and our reality is a teaching really. Also, it's not so much as simply chakra as it is the seven chakras and each serves a different purpose. While in Ikioi it's an energy form with an entire system that runs through a person's body and allows them to heal faster, move faster and of course with training do some rather incredible feats. In the Magicverse(HP) Chakra is a mixture between both Ikioin Chakra and the Chakra of our world. Since in our world it's more of a teaching, and less of an energy it would be something closer to enlightenment.

Therefore to most when moving between worlds the differences will be much starker and thus disorientating to those who's worlds chakras are further removed from one another. Thus why most people who end up in Ikioi after death tend to begin with Chakra Hypersensitivity until they adjust to the sensation. Although, at the same time, depending on their mental/spiritual reaction it can have other effects such as Tomoko's Supersensitivity or Satoshi's Chakra Deficiency.

In our world Chakra is not an active force, it's there but subtle and you need to reach enlightenment first before you can really be aware of it. In Ikioi it's there all the time, boosting even civilians to make them more durable and fast so that for the most part technology is frozen. In the Magicverse it's a mix of both, in the Marvel universe it's a mix same with DC, Ranma 1/2 gives it a different name... Every single one of those universes has it's subtle differences with chakra and how it interacts with the rest of the world.

And, that's my answer to the problem. Done explaining.


	12. Nature of Chakra

Chakra. The manifestation of combined spiritual and physical energy. Of combined Chi and Ki. But what is it? What is Chakra exactly?

In a way, it is the soul. Your very being a culmination of who you are. Chakra is your life force really. But at the same time it's not, Chakra may be your life force but it doesn't hold everything about you. Your Chi on the other hand, the Spiritual Energy half is definitely made up of your soul. The exact nature of what it is though is unknown. It's unable to be explained properly. Your Chi or Spiritual Energy reflects the exact nature of your soul, of the rest of your being.

Of course, without your Ki, or Physical Energy it's next to worthless. You can't really use your Chi on it's own in a fight. Unless it's in the terms of using it for Genjutsu, very specific genjutsu. Of course even Ki has it's own properties separate from Chakra. Ki is your body, your physical energy and being. Your health and growth, that's your Ki. Like with Chi you can't really use it on it's own in a fight, except when using Taijutsu. Even then it's very specific taijutsu.

Together these two things twist together to make Chakra. It's completely natural, even civilians have chakra. More difficult is separating chakra into it's two parts. Separating your chakra into Chi and Ki and using them separately is incredibly difficult.

That said we should probably move on.

Everyone has a chakra system within them, this system is intricately linked with the nervous system. And the rest of the body, it is what holds people together just as much as the skeletal, nervous, circulatory, digestive, respiratory, lymphatic, muscular, and immune systems.

The chakra system is a series of pathways that branch throughout the whole body. Along these pathways are the 361 tenketsu. These tenketsu are the places where chakra is expelled from, typically people are only really able expel chakra through the tenketsu located in the hands and feet. Even if specifically trained due to how intricately you would have to know your body and pathways just to find the small points. Only the Hyuga clan is really able to take advantage of them, in both themselves and their opponents.

Also there are the Eight Gates. Part of the Chakra system these gates are specific tenketsu that limit the overall flow of chakra throughout your body. They keep it to an amount that's both stable and safe for the person. This may technically make you weaker, but it also stops you from burning yourself out and dying too soon. Each of these gates have their own roles.

  * The Gate of Opening/Kaimon, and the Gate of Healing/Kyūmon both located in the brain.
  * The Gate of Life/Seimon and the Gate of Pain/Shōmon, both located on the spinal cord.
  * The Gate of Limit/Tomon located in the abdomen
  * The Gate of View/Keimon located in the stomach.
  * The Gate of Wonder/Kyōmon located below the stomach.
  * Finally the Gate of Death/Shimon located at the heart.



Opening all of these will result in death.

Of course, the Eight Gates are intricately linked to the Physical half of your chakra. To your ki more than your chi.

On the other side of the circle are the Seven Spiritual Chakras. The seven centers of your spirit and your soul. Based more closely on the original teachings of chakra as they are in our world these seven chakras are the Chi side of the deal, and based more on the mental state of the person dealing with them. At times they can become blocked. And these blockages can cause problems with the general wellbeing of the person experiencing the trouble.

In order of importance they go from the bottom to the top.

  * Root/Base Chakra or Muladhara. Which gives you the right to survive, to continue to live. Located at the base of the spine.
  * Spleen Chakra or Svadisthana. Which is feelings, the right to feel and to express those emotions. Located just below the navel, the lower abdomen.
  * Solar Plexus Chakra or Manipura. It's personal power, intellect, self confidence and the ability to use that intellect. Above the navel, in the stomach area.
  * Heart Chakra or Anahata. Relationships, the right to love, and care for others. It also tells of acceptance of oneself. Center of the chest.
  * Throat Charka or Visuddha. Relationships, the right to speak and express oneself. Also affects the ability to trust and remain loyal to those around you. Located in the throat region.
  * Brow/Third Eye Chakra or Anja. Intuition, the right to "see". It's trusting your instincts and self-realization. Forehead, right between the eyes.
  * And finally, the Crown Chakra or Sahasrara. Knowingness, the ability to aspire. With dedication to a higher intelligence. A connection to some kind of higher being or energy beyond the world around us. The subconscious connecting to the greater world. Located right at the top of the head.



Out of those seven the ones that cause the most problems when blocked are the Sahasrara and the Muladhara. But all of them do cause various problems when they're unbalanced. These seven Chakras are also the ones that influence the "colour" of a persons chakra the most. Typically most shinobi and civilians have blue chakra, reflecting the Visuddha. Which is typically the strongest of the chakras in people. Depending on which is the healthiest/strongest that will be reflected in the colour of your chakra.

Moving on...

Everyone has a particular nature to their chakra. An element, or bunch of elements that they're linked rather closely to. Of course technically, everyone has the full set of elements within themselves but only certain ones are incredibly strong based on the particular nature of a persons Chi and Ki. The way that those two aspects of themselves meld together into their chakra.

These natures are technically split into three categories. The Primary and Secondary natures and then the otherworldly ones. The ones that reach just that little bit further and alter everything. The more earth shaking ones. In these categories they're kept in order and used by shinobi to create and form jutsu. Altogether there are around eight familiar natures and then a further three concealed natures. Or the three otherworldly ones.

In no particular order the four most primary/basic elements are of course earth, fire, water, and air. Which make up Doton, Katon, Suiton, and Futon. Despite what shinobi seem to think, energy or raiton is not actually one of the primary elements but rather one of the secondary elements. These four interact and make the front of most people's chakra interacting and mixing and leading to how you're likely to act and react to those around you.

The secondary elements, also in no real order are; energy, shadows, light, and space-time. Yes, those are the secondary, or "shadow" elements. While some people can seem to have a raiton nature as their primary it just means that for whatever reason their secondary is stronger than their primary. As for the other three secondary elements, they make up the Aneiton, Tenpiton and the Jikuuton. None of these are particularly common aside from the raiton chakra nature. Although, the Aneiton is suspected to be fairly common among the Nara Clan considering their connection to the shadows.

As for the Jikuuton, no one can really tell where this one comes from. But it's rather strong in certain members of the Uchiha Clan, the Uzumaki Clan and also in many of the people from Jikuusekai no Kuni. Many space-time jutsu also call upon this chakra nature without anyone really realizing it.

Finally of course, there's the three remaining elements. The three otherworldly elements. Void, yin, and yang. At a glance none of them really make that much sense as elements, after all what is void? All of them sound more like concepts abstractly slotted in. Buried deep in the very soul of a person these are the elements that break you down to your very base.

The natures that they make up are Vacivaton, Inton and Yōton.

Vacivaton, or Void Release is drawing on the very forces of life and death. Pulling at the universe and the being of your soul. Drawing on the very things that make you, you. Volatile at best the few jutsu that draw on this are closely guarded and secreted away, or often sealed away and declared kinjutsu.

Inton, or Yin Release is drawing from the mind. Drawn from the spiritual energy that makes up your very being and the way that you think. It can be used to make form out of nothing. Yōton, or Yang Release on the other hand draws from your physical energy. Your ki, to boost itself. It can be used to breath life into form.

Combing the Yin and the Yang is Onmyōton, or Yin-Yang release. Only by using these two in tandem can you really see what their true strength is. And using this you can effectively create new life. Such as what the Sage of Six Paths was said to be able to do.

Okay that all said now we stop to consider Chakra Level. Or the amount of Chakra that you may have along with how much control you have over that Chakra. In boys and girls they generally begin with rather similar amounts all around. It's only in the particular ratio between their Ki and Chi that bring out the differences.

Girls tend to have more Chi than boys to begin with, and therefore focus more on improving that aspect of themselves leaving the development of their bodies and Ki to the wayside. On the other side boys begin with the ratio skewered to the Ki side of things, and therefore have more trouble focusing and developing their Chi preferring to focus on the physical rather than the mental.

The misconception of girls having less chakra overall is because of this. Since they focus more on their Chi, or the mental aspect they gain more control but growth is limited. On the other side boys seem to gain a lot more because they're focusing on the physical side and expanding their reserves by improving their bodies and minds almost in tandem at times. Of course this doesn't mean that they can ignore their studies, because studying and gaining intelligence improves the Chi aspect of their chakra.

Also, it doesn't help with the way that chakra flows through the body. With the ways that it flows to protect and support the systems of the body such as the reproductive system. In girls there's the extra chakra that supports their wombs after all, and this takes away about .02% of their usable chakra, which is barely noticeable but still counts.

As a result of all these things, the misconception continues. Along with that misconception, it's often believed that boys have poorer control, mainly because they focus more on the physical and without improving the mental their ability to judge and maintain a steady amount is limited and they end up wasting more chakra than expected.

It balances itself out. Based on which aspect they train more and focus on.

More Chi=Control, while more Ki=Power. Combined and balanced means they have more power and less wasted energy. But that balance is incredibly hard to find. It's even harder to maintain. Of course compounding these things may even be outside influences. Such as Fuinjutsu seals applied to you, or by you, or just in the area.

Or if you're a Jinchuriki.

In general most Jinchuriki are notorious for having trouble with their control. Typically this is because the addition of the Biju within them gives them a bit of a skewered balance of the aspects of their ki and chi within them. Depending on which biju was sealed and what kind of seal was used. The fact that generally the biju are not agreeable to the situation does not help at all. So they might purposefully skewer the chakra levels to show their discontent with the situation. Of course, even Jinchuriki can learn good control, it might just take a little bit longer than most of those around them though.

Aside from those things, there is one more thing to really talk about here. Chakra problems.

Chakra Diseases and deficiencies. While some can be caused by problems with the Gates, or the Seven Chakras a lot of these are actually unexplained. People can appear healthy, but they may have unseen issues with their chakra. Either in the way that it interacts with them, or the way that they're able to use it. Not all of these are bad though, they just alter the way that you're able to use your chakra, or if you can use it at all.

  * Chakra Hypersensitivity: By far the most devastating, chakra hypersensitivity is a state where the body is really sensitive to chakra within it. Whether this is just a bit of an buzz or actual pain depends on the person. Also this makes healing incredibly tricky because many suffers find iryo-ninjutsu painful. Healing seals on the other hand get various results and might be best.
  * Chakra Supersensitivity: Much like chakra hypersensitivity this is a state where the person is more sensitive to chakra. Unlike with hypersensitivity though it's to chakra outside of their body more than within. Many of these people are considered sensors and they're generally at least peripherally aware of the chakra within themselves. Often in particularly young children this gets mistaken for chakra hypersensitivity.
  * Chakra Deficiency: Seen when people have trouble properly mixing their Ki and Chi into actual chakra. For whatever reason these people are characterized by the full separation of their chakra into it's two components. They can learn to mix them together but they're limited by the fact that it doesn't just do that naturally and they have to actually think about doing it.
  * Crippled Coils: Issues with the chakra pathways and tenketsu can sometimes lead to this issue. The inability to use your chakra to create and use genjutsu or ninjutsu these people are able to manipulate their chakra. It's just outside of the body it pretty much dissipates instantly although tree walking and water walking are still achievable.
  * Chakra Dormancy: Finally there is chakra dormancy. A state where a person's chakra for whatever reason doesn't flow freely through their body naturally on it's own. In this particular case, it's not exactly noticeable until they try to use their chakra, and then outside help is needed to help them to get it to circulate for the first time. This state can also be achieved later on, by sealing away or locking away your chakra: when that happens it's called a _Garandou state._




	13. Ki, Chi, and Chakra

Chi imbalance, more chi equals a more purple colour. Or green in the case of Iryo-ninjutsu. Ki imbalance leads to a more red colour.

On that note, I imagine that pure Ki is Red, or more specifically crimson. Like your blood. Chi on the other hand is violet. I will eventually explain the reason but that's not exactly what this chapter is for. So let's actually get into that then...

For anyone who's been reading By Any Other Name, you might have noticed that in the recent chapters Obito has been using purely Ki or purely chi. The reason is that aside from the idea been interesting it kind of fit into the arc, and also, I have actually thought about the concept before. So here's a bit of an explanation for what's going on there. And what might happen further in the future.

This ability will be turning up in my other stories eventually.

 **Ki:** Physical energy. Your body and the connection that you have with it. The pulse and beat of your life, the mortal part of your soul. It's your connection to the world. Using it alone will strengthen your physical abilities and enhance your natural qualities.

Abilities Given: Enhanced strength, flexibility, speed, mental processing, stamina, element immunity, enhanced balance, rapid healing, enhanced senses, extrasensory perception, sonar, G-Force adaption

Drawbacks(after use): hunger, physical exhaustion, mental exhaustion, loss of balance, RROD, potential death, broken bones, vomiting, headaches, thirst, sensory overload,

  * _Focusing with chakra and using just your Ki leads to using Yōton rather than just your Ki and thus leads to slightly different results. As Yōton it can be used to breath life into a form, to return life to someone, though that has a pretty high cost of it's own._



**Chi:** Mental and spiritual energy. Effectively your Soul. It's your connection to the greater universe, to enlightenment and your inner eye. Chi can be used to make stronger illusions, to commune with the dead and to briefly transcend the physical plane and walk in the spiritual.

Abilities given: illusionary arts, connection with nature, water walking, aura reading, mediumship, telekinesis, energy healing, astral projection, clear mind, heightened focus,

Drawbacks(after use): disassociation, mediumship, feeling death, emotional exhaustion, stress, paranoia, divinations, psychometry

  * _Focusing with chakra and using just your Chi leads to using Inton rather than just your Chi and thus leads to slightly different results. As Inton it can be used to make form out of nothing to create a body for a being that doesn't have one, again that has a pretty high cost of it's own._



Ultimately, using one or the other really isn't recommended. Using them together as Chakra really is the best thing that you could do. Together they balance each other out, and it's not quite as taxing on your wellbeing as using purely one or the other would be. Of course that doesn't mean that chakra doesn't come with it's own drawbacks but in a way it's less costly.

In a way.

Of course, it's still your soul that you're using to fight in a way, and your life. Chakra Exhaustion means death and of course shinobi need to eat more than civilians because of the way that the use of their chakra speeds up their metabolism and alters the way that their body works just subtly. Also, there's the third, typically forgotten part of chakra. Natural Energy.

It's the addition of this Natural Energy that gives chakra a nature. The aspect of the world, a gift from the world itself.

_Doton(earth release), Katon(fire release), Suiton(water release), Futon(wind release), Raiton(lightning release), Aneiton(shadow release), Tenpiton(light release), Jikuuton(space-time release), Vacivaton(void release), Inton(yin release), Yōton(yang release) and Onmyōton(yin-yang release)._

As of now, there's no known way to use Natural Energy on it's own. But focusing and using more than just the small thread that's already part of your chakra and there to connect you to the world leads to the creation of Senjutsu Chakra. Of course the drawback is obvious. Failure to do so correctly will lead to the transformation into stone.

Becoming just another statue and effectively returning to the very earth that you came from.


	14. Missing Case Files

Just for some fun. I decided to post this based on the clans that I have a the police force for each country and their shinobi villages. This will likely be updated as I pick some new clans out for Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure. Also Uzushiogakure, which I don't have the Uzumaki as the police for, to everyone's surprise.

**Uchiha Clan** _**(Konohagakure)** _

Stairs. You just don't talk about them. They appear, seemingly newly built and look like they're straight out of a house. With carpet on the steps and everything. Except that they're just there out in the middle of the woods. Bad things happen if you go near them or up them. Ignore them, just ignore them and don't think about them.

People disappearing and then reappearing in places where they couldn't possibly have gotten on their own. Particularly children, also often they've only been dead for a couple of days despite being missing for months previously.

People stuffed into dead trees.

Children who turn up alive are unharmed. They also speak of strange people, the bear man, fuzzy man. Faceless people.

Voices whispering and generally strange occurrences. If there's a stranger coming near you and doing weird unnatural things we'd recommend running.

**Nasir Clan** _**(Dokuyakugakure)** _

Fucking Stairs. Just don't ask about them, if you see them ignore them. Don't worry about them, don't go near them they're normal. Absolutely normal.

Strange disappearances not even the animals can find the scent of those who disappear. Bodies also tend to turn up in weird places. Cross check with the Black Clan of Gijutsugakure no Sato in case they've found any of the missing people.

Dead Trees. Ignore the strange voices and humanoid figures, questioning them may result in disappearing yourself.

**Black Clan** _**(Gijutsugakure)** _

STAIRCASES. Ignore them, also contact the Uchiha.

Reappearances of unharmed children is to be celebrated and then all information received from the children should be noted down and cross-checked so that we can try to track down what these strange figures are. Or warn others of what to avoid.

Keep track of time, time is important. If you find yourself feeling lost and confused check the time. Also, try not to wander too far.

**Infelicis Clan** _**(Kaosugakure)** _

Do not even think about the stairs. If you happen to see them keep moving, just keep moving and then if possible forget about them entirely.

If someone begins to lose track of time panic. Or stop and stay exactly where you are. Don't allow the feeling of being lost to consume you, if possible look around for a Hibiki Clan member.

Any voices or weird figures seen in the woods are to immediately retreated away from. Avoid the areas where any such occurrences have been experienced and spread the warnings.

People found alive are to be questioned thoroughly and then cross-checked.

**Inlassable Clan** _**(Kaigengakure & Bochigakure)** _

Don't question the stairs. Don't ask about the stairs and do not approach the stairs.

Strange events and occurrences are to be reported as soon as they occur and any children appearing in places that they couldn't possibly have reached are to be carefully examined and noted down. Questioning the reasons that they show up where they do though is to be avoided.

Any random Uchiha found in odd places are to be sent back to Konohagakure with a note pinned to their shirt. Also, remember to wipe their memory of the event in case of screaming.

Who keeps leaving shoes in a clearing in the woods? It's weird and strange and most of them obviously belong to children but we never find the children. Also any dolls found in a similar clearing at to be reported.

Missing children found alive are to be double checked in case of demon possession and to make sure that they're 100% healthy and unharmed. Also question them thoroughly about what they remember while they were missing.

Cross check the information with the other Military Police Clans.

**Mahou Clan** _**(Gaisungakure)** _

Whatever is up with the stairs is to be ignored also in accordance with the rule book approaching them is highly inadvisable. Forgetting that they even exist would be best.

Missing pieces of the forest are also to be ignored, the bubbling purple energy is to be noted down and reported back to the Jikuukage but otherwise ignored. Same with the green lightening and anything else that you may witness in these missing areas.

Random people that are missing from their own universes are to be sent back after being thoroughly checked for any oddities.

Keep Ryuuko out of the forest. He's not allowed to be here unless it's a Tuesday.

Missing children turning up in weird places are to be noted down and then double checked for any other oddities.

What's with the shrine that's covered in shoes? Also if you hear a voice whispering words and are near the shine our recommendation is to go home and lock yourself into your home pray that it won't take you during the night.

Dead trees tend to be a good place to find dead people. Remember to check if there's any sort of strange smell.


	15. Writers Can't Do Maths - My Problem With Kirigakure

So Zabuza, the first Shinobi originally from Kirigakure we meet. The same age as Kakashi, abolished the original kill your classmate graduation test at the age of nine...

Okay. Okay. So he's the same age as Kakashi, as _Obito_ , as _Rin._

So, how is it that Yagura apparently made that Graduation Test? How is it that Kirigakure became known as the _Bloody Mist_ under Yagura's rule when Yagura apparently wasn't the Mizukage until _after the Sanbi was sealed back into him_. Which was you know, after _Rin's Death_! So either Kishimoto got the ages and timeline wrong, or that's right it's just the details are a bit wrong.

Seriously though. This is only part of my issues with Kirigakure, because it's painful dealing with this particular village. As if that all been wrong isn't enough, we've got to also deal with the fact that Yagura is young. Relatively young, I mean he'd kind of have to be to accumulate to the Biju's chakra in the first place. Also it's implied that he grew up with Zabuza, though there would probably be a couple of years between them... And since he's implied to have died some-time before Konoha's Chunin exams(considering that there were no Kiri nin there...) well that means that he was probably fairly young. I kind of like to imagine that he was maybe two years younger than Zabuza and co, so maybe around Twenty-five when he died.

Or something like that.

So by that calculation he'd have been twelve when Rin died, and that's too young to be Mizukage really. Maybe thirteen-fourteen when the Sanbi was recaptured by Kirigakure and put into him and he became the Mizukage. But that shows quite clearly that he _couldn't_ have been the one who originally made the _graduation exam_ that Kiri originally used. The one that Zabuza abolished.

Also, seriously when you think about it from this view, what exactly did Obito do while controlling Yagura?

Well he pissed of Zabuza, and the Kaguya attacked... and? Nothing else.

So uhm, that kind of leaves us with nothing. Basically I'm kind of really pissed because most of the disarray that went down in Kirigakure would be more accurately blamed on the Sandaime Mizukage. Which is you know rather sucky to think about. You know this [jerk](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Mizukage). Which is really painful to think about since he's kind of one of the people we know the least about.

Before that it was Hōzuki Gengetsu as the Mizukage, and we know he wouldn't have put into effect the Kekkei Genkai purge because his Clan kind of almost had one. Though the wiki calls that a Hiden, I don't really agree... seems more Kekkei Genkai-ish. So yeah.

Basically Kirigakure is a huge mess.

We can blame most of the problems on it's Sandaime Mizukage and Obito apparently just sat around and done nothing while playing puppet master.

Of course then you bring in Madara, and the fact that he held enough power over Kirigakure to set up the events that would trigger Obito's Face-Heel Turn. How long he'd have had to have that power would be debatable. Also, consider, Kirigakure was behind the attack on Uzushiogakure.

Which could have been orchestrated by Madara under guidance from Kuro.

I mean hey, it's stuff to think about.

But seriously, I kind of hate how messy this whole thing is. Because seriously, did Kishimoto even try to figure out the maths or did he just write stuff down and then decide that it was good enough. It annoys me almost as much as Obito's sudden height change post his reveal as Tobi _(I mean that, he was stated to be 175cm before reveal and then suddenly 182cm)_ It just bugs me. So yeah, and then this isn't even getting into relative ages of the Kages before Yagura and when they might have died but still...

Actually yeah, I'm going to post a bit of a rough thing for that right here because it proves my point a bit and also yes. This is the information that I'm going with for Kirigakure in my own Naruto fics. Because I'm not dealing with timeline issues and complaints.

Deal with it.

So I kind of think that the Shodai Mizukage; Byakuren was around fifty-nine years of age at the time that the villages were founded, so he would have died during the first Shinobi War.

And considering that I think of Gengetsu as being only slightly older than Hiruzen and co, by about four years that would have meant that depending on the year he'd have been well into his twenties or over thirty... if I say that he became Mizukage in the year 0010, then he would have been 32. While Byakuren would have died at the age of 69.

Which works and then we reach the Sandaime Mizukage, who I like to think is exactly the same age as Hiruzen and co. Who also became Mizukage before the Second Shinobi War, and was quite likely Madara's puppet for a lot of his reign. So we need to figure this out... Also, the name I've given him is Ovela. Let's say that he became the Mizukage a couple of years before the war, so around the year 0032. Which is actually three years before the war but eh. That means that he was forty-nine when he became the Mizukage.

And thus the decline of Kirigakure began.

Finally Yagura, who's as I mentioned around thirteen-fourteen when he becomes Mizukage in the year 0058. And that would mean Ovela would have died at the age of seventy-eight. More than likely he was disposed of.

So yeah, I guess that's it for Kirigakure and seriously. Just, can we get a solution to the serious issues with the timeline? Please?

Yeah, obviously I'm going to do a couple more things like this because world-building and timeline problems are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resources:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mizukage (for the named characters)  
> http://forgivememadreforihavesinned.tumblr.com/post/117576805148/who-was-responsible-for-the-bloody-mist (for the logic bomb with the Sandaime Mizukage)  
> http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/141318735717/forgivememadreforihavesinned-okay-like-ive (Obito’s failure to do anything in Kirigakure)


	16. Obito in Kiri

So...

Who wants to read some stupid headcanons about what Obito done in Kirigakure along with some furious muttering about timelines and how nothing really makes sense about this plot? No one? That's great, well here it is anyway.

First of all, by now people have hopefully seen my thoughts on Obito's actual MBTI right? INFP rather than ENFP, and also the way I see that as baseline stripped away basics of their personalities right? Right... Well if not, here's [Obito's MBTI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4764392/chapters/15901219), and here is my explanation on how I see the [MBTI working](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6140857/chapters/21899969). So yeah... Baseline basics. Now. Why would I mention this here, well, it's in the hope that it will help you to understand where I'm coming from when I share a couple of these headcanons...

So without further ado, let's get right into it shall we.

So what exactly did Obito do in Kiri?

Well, we've only got three actual events that can sort of be attributed to him. Or well that happened while he was there... discounting the Bloodline Purges... which btw, were CIVILIAN not shinobi in nature. Also, the implications of that imply that there have likely been several iterations of the same issue in regards to people hunting down those with Kekkei Genkais... so...

And we know he can't have been behind the Graduation Killings because it's been pointed out again and again, those were going on before he was crushed by a boulder in Kusa, also Zabuza put a stop to them at the age of nine when he "graduated" and if Zabuza is the same age as Kakashi/Obito/Rin... you see the issue there don't you?

Also before anyone mentions the Jinchuriki... yeah, he failed epically there. I mean Utakata pretty much just literally walked away, and Yagura just wound up dead and they had to track down the Sanbi/Isobu later on anyway.

So what's left?

Zabuza's Coup... And maybe the Kaguya's attack on Kiri... and well there's the fact that Kiri didn't participate in the Chunin exams held by Konoha but that's less relevant... anyway lets focus on this for now.

Why?

_WHAT DID HE EVEN DO?_

I mean we never get any sort of answer for this one. No but seriously, what inspired this? We don't get an answer... it's left up to the fandom to extrapolate and really... It's sort of where I get my headcanon from, because the only other thing Obito does is well... recruit Kisame. Which yeah... That could have been easily done in some other way... As for the Kaguya Clan attacking... That was the decision of a single clan, who it seemed had gone somewhat rogue anyway...

Also they attacked Kiri, not specifically the Mizukage.

So what gives?

Mostly that Kishi clearly didn't care, also well, timeline failures... a lot of timeline failures... Kiri's just a mess in general really. Anyway, now I'm here to explain my headcanon. And also, this is one you can pry from my cold dead hands. So what did Obito do in Kiri?

He buried himself.

No stop, literally this is what he done in Kirigakure. Nothing really notable, but he buried himself. Suppression and well, procrastination. I mean seriously, I have mentioned how much I relate to Obito right? He's like a broken version of myself... seriously. So yeah, in that way, that's where this headcanon sprung from. While Obito probably went into Kiri with the vague idea of ruining it.

Getting the Jinchuriki and doing some pretty terrible things.

He likely got seriously side tracked and distracted by figuring out how Kirigakure actually worked and buried himself in that. Trying to understand how it all worked and why, what Kiri actually was... or who knows. There was something to distract him anyway, for him to chase and try to understand is the point I'm making... Basically Obito in Kirigakure was a recipe for distraction and disaster because he found something to get interested in and bury himself in which lead to him forgetting to actually do anything.

Aside recruiting Kisame, and well hanging around I guess.

And it just leaves me with this mental image of Obito popping up from somewhere and just wondering what in the world is actually happening around him... because I do this... I plan for something, get completely side tracked by new interesting cool thingTM and then resurface to discover that shit has happened while I was distracted... and hey... it's interesting.

Because then this may imply that on his own Yagura might have done more stuff about what was actually going on in Kirigakure at the time... or maybe not. I mean Kiri's just a mess all around. So yeah... Obito got distracted and buried himself and only really emerged again when everything actually did come to a head... as in when Zabuza and co attacked... maybe... Also the Kaguya Clan so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

But like that's just my headcanon. ~~_And you CAN PULL IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS..._~~

Because it's what would happen if I were in that position... and I see Obito as an incredibly twisted mirror of myself... In another world, just...

Okay, but let's be serious. There is just a lot of things about Kirigakure that would just be interesting to an outsider. Especially anyone who's intuitive, and well I know how I like to pick things apart and just find out how they work... without always putting them back together afterwards... and Obito just reflects that. Maybe not in the same way, twisted mirror you know... but with all these interesting things in Kiri, I can't see him remaining 100% on track.

He'd derail.

And this is where the timeline is so annoying. Because when is this taking place, and the specifics and yadda yadda ya...

Because just, ages, and what happened when and who was there, who wasn't... It's just bewildering since it's either never mentioned, or when it is mentioned it's vague and/or contradictory... Like how old was Kisame upon meeting "Madara" and before that when he was charged with guarding the Cypher Division?

I mean seriously.

 _Seriously_.

Knowing people's ages at certain points in the timeline would help so much... But anyway, we're just left to figure things out for ourselves. Like why this event happened and this one didn't and what action lead to which consequence and yadda yadda... so yeah. This just kind of annoying to me and to quite a few others. Who even knows what goes on with the timeline sometimes...

Anyway, back to my point, although this is important as well... especially considering I tend to think that well. Yagura probably died sometime before the time skip... and I'm not sure if it's fanon or canon that the Sanbi took around three years to reform, so he would have died in the year of 70 SVE or perhaps 71 SVE... Also it's straight into Civil War in Kiri after Yagura's death so oops...

But yeah...

Ages, and motivations, I say Yagura was instated as Mizukage around 58 SVE a year _after_ the Kyubi attack... Kisame's already guarded and possibly destroyed the Cypher Division? But who knows... It's as confusing as anything... So yeah...

Anyway, I should get back to the main point. What exactly was Obito doing?

Getting DISTRACTED!

Depending on the timeline part of that could be wondering about the Cypher Division, messing around with information from Kiri's archives, or even looking into the specific clans that Kiri actually had. You know before they were all attacked by the civilians... I mean we know he did recruit Kisame at some point... and he managed to piss of Zabuza and the others but aside from that.

Kirigakure was just a pure distraction up until Yagura died...

And then Obito moved on, I mean seriously. Things picked right up in the speed department post time-skip. Maybe some of the Jinchuriki were caught during the timeskip but before that... What the hell was Obito doing? Sitting around and burying himself in distractions...

INFP alright. But also, part of his turmoil in a way, always just on the edge of deciding one way or the other, tottering.

Though, he certainly did mess things up, if only because he done _nothing at all_. No improvement in Kirigakure, but also no backsliding... except maybe in the Civilian side of things, and well... Two attempted coups technically speaking. The Kaguya and Zabuza and co... but yeah...

As a wrap up, here's the explanation in a quick timeline sense:

  * 58 SVE: Yagura instated as Mizukage and Obito starts his "manipulation" of Kirigakure.
  * 61 SVE: Possibly the time that Obito actually recruits Kisame?
  * 62 SVE: Civilians start yet another round of the Kekkei Genkai purges within Kirigakure.
  * 64-65 SVE: Zabuza and co throw their coup, which fails.
  * 68 SVE: Kaguya Clan attacks Kirigakure and get wiped out.
  * 70-71 SVE: Yagura dies and Obito actually does stuff for the Tsuki no Me again.



Okay, I'm done.

 **TL:DR:** Obito ruined things in Kirigakure through inaction rather than actually doing anything, and just got distracted before casually continuing to do what he was supposed to be doing.


	17. Shinobi Genetics

So, I don't know if anyone remembers back when I done up that sheet for Body Modifications and Blood Types do you? No, well okay this is going to be a bit more in-depth... Kind of anyway since I'm not a professional in this area or anything.

Okay, so let's get started.

 **Warnings:** Genetics, Pseudo-science, actual science, character headcanons, Clan headcanons, Impending Headache

**Blood**

Type O: People with this blood type can give their blood to anyone as a donation but they can only receive blood of the same type if they need a transfusion.

Type A: People with this blood type can only donate blood to other's with type A blood or people who're type AB. They can also only receive from people of the same blood type or type O blood.

Type B: People with type B blood can only donate to others with type B blood or people with type AB blood. They can only receive blood from people with type O blood or blood of the same type.

Type AB: People with type AB blood can only donate blood to those of the same type but can receive donations from anyone with any type of blood.

AB and O are the rarest blood types, with O been recessive and the blood types A and B been more dominant, in the case of those with blood type AB, both are equally as dominant. Each of them has a trait, like blood type O is signified by been OO, not AO/BO, and people with blood type B either have BB or BO. It's all genetics really, and generally the parents blood type will carry over to their child.

Blood is of course rather important. Much like in our world it flows throughout the entire body and carries oxygen around. Points between arteries and veins do of course match up with the tenketsu and pressure points, linking the chakra coils and nervous system together. Special blood replenishing pills can be used to boost the amount of blood a shinobi has, or to replenish lost blood after a battle. Blood replenishing pills also give a small boost to the level of chakra being processed by the body as well, at least for the duration that they're working.

Of course, there are some clans that have "special" blood types. Such as the Urushi, Scintilla, Aburame, Death, Nemoris, Lupin, Inlassable, Sasagani, and the Oglivie Clan.

Clans like the Scintilla and Lupin have special blood due to their Kekkei Genkai, the Kagakugijutsu and Confixus respectively. Both of these kekkei genkai make transfusing blood to others tricky, but otherwise their blood types are more or less the same and they can accept transfusions.

Clans like the Death, Nemoris and Niwashi, Inlassable and Oglivie have different blood that's in line with the way that they live. Considering the Death Clan's closeness to the realm of the dead, and the Shinigami their blood is tainted with death and when they bleed it's kind of purple, the Nemoris and Niwashi Clans are described as having greenish blood and they smell of cut grass when bleeding. The Inlassable have another strange blood which is caused due to their bloodline, and impacts their ability to never sleep, same with the Oglivie, but it's in regards to their speed. All four of the clans can't accept transfusions unless the blood been given is treated in a certain way, and they can't donate blood unless it's purified.

The Aburame(I know what canon says but this is where I stick fingers in my ears and go lalala) and Sasagani Clan both have special blood types, that only turn up in their clans, and other clans that work with insects. The C, D and CD blood types(replacing A, B and AB), luckily they do still have members with the O blood type. Unfortunately this does of course mean that the insect Clans have to be more careful and tend to keep the transfusions between members of their clans.

Finally there's the Urushi Clan, who's kekkei genkai the Yakusatsu means that their blood is toxic to others, even fellow members of their clan. And they can't accept transfusions either, because of the poison in their blood.

**Eyes**

Oh boy, this is going to be fun! Let's talk about eye colour. Including fantasy eye colours like Red, Purple(violet) and the oh so fun yellow-white(since the closest we actually get is rich Amber-orange). So let's get started then won't we? Oh, also for anyone Black is also an fantasy specific colour, since people can have grey eyes but not black.

Okay so straight up, everyone _knows_ brown eyes are the most dominant. Yes, even typically over black. The biggest exception to this is with the Uchiha Clan because their eyes are linked with their Kekkei Genkai. Which I'll be explaining later on, further down along with the schematics of how that all works.

So moving on. Brown Most other colours, except those linked to Kekkei Genkai, such as the Uchiha-Black or the Hyuga-White. Of course there are exceptions to this rule, such as Boruto and Himawari, but that's because their father is _Naruto_ who's well the main character, so because of his signature look of course they'd get his eyes...

So, general rule of thumb there:

Brown>Green>Blue>Grey>Black>Purple>Red>Yellow>White

Blue>Pink>Red(Albinism)

Brown>Black(theoretical Melanism)

If you need a quick idea of it anyway. But the thing is eye colours are _seriously complicated_ because there's about 16(or more) different genes that actually determine eye colour and then also the shade, and the general rule of thumb is the lighter the colour the more recessive it is, and therefore less likely to be passed on. The exception is black, because as said, there's a lot of genes going into eye colour so it gets pigmented colour... and there's a reason why the different shades of brown are the most common.

And then I chucked in the whole Albinism and Melanism thing, because yes, genetics. Although the latter has not been reported(to my knowledge) in humans but has been observed in several different animal species. As both conditions are recessive genes, they're shoved into a lower section. Because you need two(or more) of the genes active for it to show. Also with this comes sensitivity, because the lack of pigmentation in albinism leads to poorer filtering and protection from the light. Anyway, in regards to these, it's pretty obvious. AlbinismMelanism when they do show up in people.

But honestly, all this is confusing because of the blending of genes and the odds are weird. Also, add to this other conditions that can impact eye colour such as heterochromia which is the presence of two distinct pigments in the eyes, two different colours. Which can either be two differently coloured eyes, or just segmented eyes.

And this isn't even touching on the genetics of some of the stranger pupils in people's eyes... but for a rule of thumb regarding those things. Also the weird blending when it's more or less one colour for the whole eye(sclera, iris and pupil). Which is generally clan/family linked. So it's a more dominant trait linked in with chakra. But for the outlier cases, you can look below for my ideas on that.

Normal>Blended Iris

**Hair**

Brown>Black>Blue>Silver/Grey>Blond/Blonde>Pink>Red/Ginger>Purple>Green>White

There.

That's the way it generally goes. In regards to what's more dominant. But at the same time, since there's two main genes that work with the colour, one for shade the other for vibrancy, we get this weird thing where brown is slightly more common than black(no but seriously, I see more people with brown hair than I ever do with black _[At least that's how it is in my everyday life]_ ).

But honestly the genetics here are again somewhat weird. Because as said there are really two main ones. The ones for shade, and the other for vibrancy, or really colour clarity. Which pretty regularly is the recessive red/ginger gene. It's sort of why a lot of people have this slight red tinge to their hair when dying it. And that tint is also why so many people have brown hair because it mixes. But right after is of course black, and with people in fantasy at least, the red/ginger trait can be replaced with a slight blue one, or the even more recessive green.

It sort of piles up weirdly though, because hair colours(and eye colours tbh) can remain dormant in family lines for a while buried under the more dominant genes before suddenly emerging. You see this in reality with those sudden gingers. Where two people with brown/black/blond(e) hair have a ginger. Or if you want a Naruto example I guess you could take Sakura's pink hair over her parents pink and blonde(Going by my chart, it would have been more likely for her to have blonde...)

Again, like with eye colour there's a fair bit of blending that goes along in the genes to determine hair colour. And children can have slightly darker/lighter shades compared to their parents, or a completely different colour again if both of their parents passed down recessive genes.

And then there's those in fantasy with multi-coloured hair. Which is either an indication of a chimera-child, or a fluke in the genes. This is a recessive trait again. The maximin amount of colours someone could potentially show up with is three, and that's only if they're a chimera-child. Normally the most you might get is two hair colours, split pretty evenly.

Solid>Two Toned>Three Toned

And just to fit it in of course I'm going to finish it off with Albinism and the theoretical Melanism in humans.

Silver>White(Albinism)

Black>Dark(deep) Brown(Melanism)

Wait no, that's not where I'm going to finish. Nope. Because I still have my quick sheet for hair colour shorthands that people probably should know because otherwise you're all going to get confused/annoyed with whatever's going on in the story. And I'll point you to where it is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6140857/chapters/21972974) in that case.

**Skin Tone**

Okay, welcome to the deepest pit of genetics hell that you can reach because this... This is where things just get annoying. Because the inheritance of skin tone is not straight forwards at all. You would expect someone with darker skin to be slightly more likely to pass that on to their children in a dark-light skin pairing... but actually the issue here is that skin tone is inherited through incomplete dominance. So neither gene is any more dominant than the other and instead they mix much more to blend somewhere in between.

Of course your skin does get relatively darker as you age, because of the exposure that you get to the ultraviolet coming from the sun and you need a little bit less as you grow older to maintain a healthy level of vitamin D within your body. But seriously, skin tone is hard. Because you won't inherit it perfectly from your parents despite what most cartoons and fantasy tries to say. So a lot of the skin tones shown in Naruto are wrong simply because they're not represented accurately... but it's a cartoon it's fantasy who really cares about that am I right?

Anyway...

Just as a clearer way of explaining this... both me and my brother have _paler skin_ compared to either of our parents. Just slightly but still... Also, going back to the dark-light pairing from earlier, it also depends I guess on how well everything goes, location and what's going on. But generally expect blended tones, so it'll be somewhere in between the parents, and lean one way or the other slightly more.

Oh and also we should know how Albinism and Melanism would affect this... and if you don't... well google is your friend. But anyway, for the simple of it, Albinism= lack of pigment, and Melanism= overproduction of pigment.

**Chakra Nature**

And finally, the Naruto specific stuff. Beginning of course with chakra natures. Fun. So straight up, I still have the mental image of primary-secondary and then buried elements. So that hasn't changed at all, because it's related to the way that the elements fit into and work with the world around them. So there's the main four of course, the "solid" elements and the secondary four, before the final three come in.

And all of these are related to nature and how the Acror in the air interacts with a person's chakra system... not to say that there's not a map and set of genes to go with it. Because there's got to be some logical explanation in regards to who and how someone can inherit a particular chakra nature right? Right. So here you go, first of all let's get the obvious stuff out of the way.

Primary Elements>Secondary Elements

It merely means the ones in the primary category are more dominant than the ones in the secondary category... and therefore more common. But that's something that's always been pre-established really. And everyone knows which elements are the primary ones. So here you go for the rest of the list.

Primary: Doton>Suiton>Katon>Futon

Secondary: Raiton>Aneiton>Tenpiton>Jikuuton

As for the final ones. Vacivaton, Inton, Yōton and Onmyōton they're much deeper and so aren't really linked to any particular genes since theoretically anyone could learn them. Technically speaking, Jikuuton falls into this category as well, since most time-space jutsu are typically used with the help of seals it's in a weird place. But to be fair, almost any element can be used via fuinjutsu as long as the user knows the words to do it. But that's not what you're here for so let's continue on because there's no way I'm done yet. So people in Naruto can theoretically learn jutsu for all the natures. Everyone can learn basic "camp" jutsu. So there's a kind of weird blending here as well.

Which leads me to the assumption that with chakra natures the genes have another case of incomplete dominance, which is also how you get people with natures that have blended together. But still, there is the fact that while the primary elements have the incomplete dominance, the secondary ones are still recessive. Which means that they will fade out a bit, come and go. Two genes are needed for them to show, but still. Raiton has become common enough. Although considering it like this.

There are likely multiple genes at work all at once here. Because people can have _multiple chakra natures_ as I've already said. So it's not quite as clear cut as my mother had a katon nature and father a suiton and I inherited katon, because the child may very well inherit both natures... but you can only really pass on one of the primary natures, and one of the secondary ones, because they're carried on different genes.

So basically when we think about how it carries the Primary elements would be represented of course by capital letters. K(aton), D(oton), S(uiton), F(uton) and the secondary elements by lowercase r(aiton), a(neiton), t(enpiton) and j(ikuuton). But that would be if they were carried by the same genes... which they aren't.

So it aligns more like this: DF, rt. KK rr, And there you have two people. One of them with a Doton-Futon nature and two recessive natures that aren't quite showing... But because genetics are weird and really this whole thing is weird, that's not how it works, because passing down the genetics, it would be passing down one from the primary one from the secondary. Which yeah, you can think punnet square. But really considering how weird it all is... the best rule of thumb that I can really say is...

Make sure that it makes sense because it's as confusing as hell in my head. Because people can have a maximum of three natures naturally, but that number can be boosted/altered depending on what they do and while there is some genetics and inheritance behind it all ultimately it's up to determination and well... How in tune with nature someone can get. Not even mentioning the fact that Hagoromo had the ability to use all the natures. So there's that. Fun.

I'm done.

**Kekkei Genkai**

Oh... right, last thing.

Kekkei Genkai inheritance. And honestly, straight away, I'll say this. It depends on exactly which kekkei genkai we're talking about here. Because I can say straight away, the Hyuga's Byakuran is a dominant trait considering how pretty much every Hyuga has it, and _we know that Himawari_ _has it_ despite her eyes being blue. So it's pretty obvious that the Byakuran is a domninant kekkei genkai... and Also on the subject of Dōjutsu let's wander over to the Uchiha... and honestly. I headcanon the sharingan as a dominant trait as well... despite how "rare" it supposedly is.

And here's why.

It's in the eyes. Both of these traits are linked to the eyes, and eye colour and yada yada. And while the Hyuga one is more obvious, the sharingan also has a secondary link that's more important. In the mental part of things, and here's the thing... I don't like to generalize something but, all the Uchiha have supercharged emotions, I have the same issue. Along with this, the way that they view the world... yeah, you can't really call it the same as everyone else around them. Which leads to one conclusion that I just take and run with, _Autism_. The entire clan is Autistic and I just, love that, because it explains so much... And then we come to the "Curse of Hatred" and how it interacts. The thing is, people forget things for a reason, or if not forget the memories fade, and scab over so that you can move on and heal from them... but with the Sharingan, their kekkei genkai(and something I've personally dealt with because of the way my emotions run linked with my own autism), this doesn't happen. So events just keep affecting them... And this is where I come in to say that it's not a recessive gene.

Because while the eyes linked to the sharingan vary from dark brown-black normally, it can show up with other colours. The real indicator will be memory. Processing and understanding. More on the mental-emotional side of things... despite what people may think... and the main reason people mistake it for recessive is precisely why it's linked more with the mental side of things... triggering. It needs a trigger. And honestly, while some people can argue the stability vs instability of a childhood, it doesn't really matter honestly. Because the main trigger is somewhere between determination-desperation...

That said, while both traits are dominant, not all kekkei genkai are... for an obvious example we can use the Kaguya Clan's Shikotsumyaku. And really inheritance is weird with kekkei genkai because it's just linked with other genes. Like how any dōjutsu will have at least minor links to eye colour, the Shikotsumyaku to the genes regarding bone development, my Urushi Clan's kekkei genkai is linked to their blood, more figuratively there, because it's covered somewhat under blood types, and it's incredibly dominant. But also... because kekkei genkai's are more likely to be passed down by a mother.

Because of exposure.

If the mother is the one with the right genetics, then the potential for inheritance increases by roughly 10% but that's not all that much considering that for most kekkei genkai I have the odds of inheritance at around 1 in three, or around 33%. Which isn't too bad if you think about it. But again, that's only because most of them are dominant and not recessive.

That's not even getting into Kekkei Genkai that come with the added pressure of an increased chance of other diseases. Or sickness. Consider the Kurama Clan with their own history of mental instability because their own kekkei genkai becomes a danger to them. Creating a split personality... Among other kekkei genkai that cause problems, like the Inlassable's Pervigil, their inability to sleep. Many of the Scintilla Clan also have ADD/ADHD because of their Kagakugijutsu giving them _far too much_ energy and too many thoughts at one time.

And that's not even going into the ones that block off the ability to use chakra normally.

But hey, what do I know...

I'm just someone who's thinking far too much about this kind of thing...


End file.
